


Mr. Wrong

by thequeenshowee



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, K-pop, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Confused Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Crossover, Jealous Mark, Multi, Protective Jackson, Semi-Public Sex, Soft Im Jaebum | JB
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 77,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenshowee/pseuds/thequeenshowee
Summary: After the discovery of a betrayal, Mark's world comes crashing down. Without his job and expelled from his apartment, Tuan starts to live with his best friend, Youngjae. What Mark Tuan did not expect is to receive help from his new neighbor, Jackson Wang, Mr Wrong.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 59
Kudos: 167





	1. Everything fell apart.

Three days, Mark resides in his apartment, completely messy and dirty. The pain of being fooled has been sticking your chest, and the shame of showing your face on the street has been even worse. The American man ignored even the messages from his best friends, Youngjae and Jinyoung.  
In just three days, Mark Tuan saw his life collapse in his eyes, he, who once owned a happy relationship is now Seoul's newest betrayal. And it all started, at the surprise party Mark had prepared for his boyfriend Taemin.

Taemin thought Mark was at Jinyoung's and for this, the man was discreet in entering the apartment, hanging balloons and colors around the home filled with pictures of him and Taemin, they were the perfect couple under the eyes of your friends. Mark even spent his last salary to buy his partner's gift, but he didn't care, he'd do anything in the name of his love. After setting up, Mark and Taemin's friends arrived for their surprise, the Yugyeom energy drink, along with sweet Youngjae. Jinyoung was also present, and although he was always focused on his work, he arranged a little time to celebrate with his friends, Mark was making a lot of matters of his presence. The keys in the lock echoed in the flat of lights off, and when friends yelled surprised, there was Taemin, kissing with another man in front of Mark's eyes.

"SURPRISE!" They screamed together, an excessive noise interrupted by the scare, and especially the looks under Mark.

"Mark! I can explain." Taemin stared at his then boyfriend, Mark, who almost crushed the gift box in his hands.

That day, Mark cried his best, destroyed the gifts given by Taemin and ended up sleeping when Jinyoung and Youngjae gave him a bath, and they stayed there until Mark fell asleep.

"Do you think he'll be all right?" Questioned Youngjae, caressing a sleeping Mark's shoulder.

"He's already the third boyfriend who's hurt him, but cheating." I don't know how he's gonna react. Mark doesn't deserve this." Jinyoung, the serene of three friends, cleaned the glass remains on the floor results of Mark's violent moment.

And now, well, now Mark meets the same pajamas three days ago, without taking a shower. He didn't feel like anything, but life was supposed to go on, it was Monday and he needed to work, a fake smile wouldn't kill him any more than he was already. Sunny weather made Mark less unhappy, and more optimistic that he'd be all right, but it seemed like time didn't even give him a discount. A thunder was heard by the sky and soon a storm was coming to the side of town, great! Mark would be late and soaked for his work.

Across the city, Im Jaebum's IB restaurant was open doors. He was an investment of Chef Jaebum with his best friend, Jackson Wang, currently working as manager. This trio of friends completes himself with young Bambam, a bartender who constantly used his salary to buy designer clothes. While Jaebum and BamBam were setting up the utensils of the great bar, the gallant Jackson parked outside the IB door, conquering the most diverse people, as usual.

"Good morning, little men." Jackson sat in one of the chaperones on the bench, knocking on wood to get his friends' attention.

"Good morning, Jacks, same as usual?" Bambam slipped a white cup with American coffee, bitter as Jackson preferred.

"Did you wake up in a good mood today, Wang? It says, how many men did you have sex with yesterday?" Jaebum sat next to his best friend, walking his hands through the long black hair of his head.

"You know me, I like to enjoy the singularity, okay? Just one, the bar client yesterday... remember? White hair, tattoos.." He took a sip of his coffee while BamBam was watching closely, Jackson was like god for him. 

"Oh, the one who was taking a piece of you? I don't know how you do it, Jacks, so many men since we were young, don't you feel like falling in love?" Jaebum narrowed his eyebrows, even aware of the answer.

"Listen, my friend..." Jackson squeezed Jaebum's cheeks, caressing them before he slapped a slight slap. "You're romantic, you like that, but I, The King Wang, prefer the carnal part, okay? A good sex every night, and people would die if I fell in love, wouldn't that be nice, right?"

And there were the three friends, laughing before we started another day. Because of Jaebum's great job, Jackson offered to pick up a merchandise from the restaurant, that was his excuse, in fact, the owner of the importer was too attractive for Wang to miss the opportunity. Unfortunately, a big storm had begun and Jackson tried to protect himself with his jean jacket while trying to get a cab.

After four tries, a taxi finally stopped.

"Taxi!" Mark and Jackson said at the same time, getting in as fast as possible.

"Hey, I waved first!" Mark faced the man next to him, he was attractive, his arms were exposed to confirm biceps, pink lips... more than attractive, he was hot.

"We're not gonna die if you share a cab, okay? I'd love to walk but swimming not so much." Jackson, for the first time in his life, he felt inferior to someone, he was really beautiful, the black curls under his eyes, man! Even his teeth were pretty.

"Excuse me, but what is the destination?" the driver questioned, staring at the pair in the back seat.

"50 Street, please!" They said together again, causing wet faces to be wet much. 

The way went quietly until the radio was turned on in the car, the subject of such was about failed relationships.  
"Great!" He thought Mark, it was the last thing he'd want to hear in the middle of Monday.

"The guilt of failures is the people who suffocate... those crazy partners who get obsessive, want to give love all the time, that's the problem." He mentioned the cabbie, getting agreement from Jackson, for Mark's unhappiness, the hot man was a dick.

"Fact! They don't let you breathe, like someone holding your neck. There are those who fill your house with photos, clothes, presents... are the worst." Jackson finished his sentence and received a deadly look, practically physical from Tuan, unbelieveable with words.

"Sorry, what? These partners just want to give love, it's the assholes who cheat on you, and don't match, if you play hard, it's exhausting for this partner, he tries, and he gets nothing in return."

And then Jackson understood everything, the handsome man beside him was nothing more than one of those romantic people, like his friend Jaebum. Your thought of fucking him up against a wall went away, thinking of putting up with it when it was over.

"Let me guess... come on, you got dumped by your partner? Am I right? You probably gave it your all, gave it love, and he dumped you? So you blame the poor guy? Sad. "Jackson's irony tone made Mark's blood boil, he wouldn't be in that car any more than a minute.

"Here, the money. I'm going down here, I'd rather take more rain than stay in here with someone... like this." Mark took his little backpack and got out of the cab, leaving a smiling, surprised Jackson, what a crazy guy!

The day couldn't get any worse, now the good things would come, Mark was positive again, and he felt today would be his moment in his job. Unfortunately, it was in his work that he met Taemin, and even though he tried, he wasn't prepared to see his ex so close to himself. Deep breaths, Mark entered the company, the pity look of his colleagues proved that they already knew about the episode.  
After he dried up, Mark walked back to his office, and Taemin was expecting him, apprehensive.

"Mark! Mark, I'm glad you're here. I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry, Mark. I know I messed up, but we loved it, I meant to break up with you... at some point." Taemin held Mark's hands, his warm touch still messed with his senses, but he had to stay strong.

"Oh, really? Did you intend to let me know you were cheating on me at any point? What a beautiful thing, Taemin, Congratulations!" He was staring at his ex-boyfriend, walking away with every attempt at contact.

"Can we still be friends, at least? I'm gonna miss you. You're special, Mark."

Mark took a deep breath, backwards to Taemin, but he couldn't take it anymore, his eyes were describing his limit and Tuan shook hands on the table, the knots of white fingers.  
"It's gonna be okay." He repeated it to himself in his mind.

"Markie-pooh? Do you hear me?" That nickname was the last straw for Mark, the torture Taemin was doing to himself was exhausted and Mark saw himself throwing notebooks and vases in the man's direction, soon the rest of the company went into the room, trying to calm the man with black hair.

"YOU DESTRUED ME, TAEMIN! _ It hurt to be a real man. You were my life and you were with him!"

Mark's trembling body was thrown to the ground when his friend, Youngjae, held him steadily, calming him from his angry crisis.

"Mark, calm down. He can't hit you anymore, you're better than that."

And the day got worse, because Taemin's boss and Mark called them into his office separately, after a conversation with the first of men, Mark was summoned and his eyes were replaced by a firm expression, hoping to be supported by his boss.

"Mark, I know you're a great marketing manager, I admire you, I love it, but you're fired, I can't let my company have a bad reputation because of your relationship with Lee Taemin, go to HR, please."

Taemin took away his joy, his love, and now Mark was unemployed... it was impossible that his life could sink even further. Mark was shaking while trying to explain the situation to Youngjae, unbelieved by resigning his best friend.

"Mark, this can't be like this, let's find something else, okay? It's not gonna get like this!" He hugged his best friend, he didn't deserve to be going through something like that.

"I can't take it anymore, Young.. He took everything away! In three days, my life collapsed, I can't take it anymore." The older man cried in Youngjae's arms until he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Taemin, not now, please!" Youngjae faced the man with beautiful features, but he was determined to speak to Tuan.

"Mark, I wanted to talk about this before it happened, I'm sorry about the moment, but... The house, it's in my name, and I know you paid the payments with me, but I intend to move with Yang, so if you could just--"

"You want me to leave my house? Is that it? WHAT FUCK!" Mark walked towards Taemin, but something inside of himself gave him a shot of judgment, making him take a few steps back. "Okay, I go out, I take my stuff off, if it makes everyone happy, I go out, Taemin."

"Thank you, Marki... Mark!" Taemin walked back to his office, seemed so serene, and unlike the chaos he had caused.

"Youngjae.. it's not possible! Now I have no job, no home. What did I do to deserve this?" Mark was sitting on the bench, tangled fingers in his black hair, squeezing with every saddened breath.

"Stay calm, Hyung! You can live with me until you figure this out, I promise I don't care... we can talk to Jinyoung, he's a lawyer, he can help." Bent over the knees of his friend, Youngjae would like to strangle Taemin, but right now, it would be nice to have Mark in his sight, he was too fragile.

"Choi.. "Mark's voice suddenly seemed droughter, and free of crying hiccups.

"Say, Markie?"

"From now on, I promise never, ever again, to be with mr. wrong mans, understand? I'll be happy with who deserve me."


	2. Meetings and Mismatches.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick, huh? I hope you're enjoying this crazy story. I promise to update in two to three days, okay? I ask you to comment, give your opinion, suggestions too! Xoxo, my loves.
> 
> MARKSON IS 🔥

Home ... that house used to be Mark and Taemin's home, they got that place after a long time at work, even the furniture started from scratch.  
Mark remembers the moments, when he and Taemin indulged themselves in the kitchen, or in the living room.  
The movie moments on the couch, it all becomes a blur after the latest events.

After the packed furniture and bags, Mark was ready to leave the house, where his ex boyfriend would live with his lover.  
His friend was honking from outside, and the black-haired man took little Milo in his arms, handing him over to Jinyoung who helped him with the move.  
The lawyer didn't quite understand, but he figured Mark needed another moment in the house before he left, he left him alone and got into Youngjae's car after checking the dog on his lap.

"I think he asked for a moment to cry .." Jinyoung exchanged a worried, hopeful look with Choi, who readily understood and kept waiting.

"You know Mark, Jinyoungie, he'll be able to get over it ... we're not as strong as you are, but we can take it."  
Youngjae tapped his fingers against the steering wheel in order to believe his own words.

In fact, Mark was not crying, not at all.  
People say that grief has five stages, and the second is anger, well, that would explain what Mark decided to leave as a surprise for his ex-boyfriend.  
With a can of black spray paint in hand, Tuan wrote in bold letters the word "STUPID" on the wall of the room, where previously there were pictures of the couple on the walls.

"Well, I think it's over here ... goodbye, home!"  
Mark released a long, relieved sigh and pulled his last suitcase to the car where his friends were waiting.

"What do you think of wine, fried rice and some movies?"  
Suggested Youngjae.

"I would love to, you know, but I need to go to my office ... sorry! I want to advance some papers."  
Jinyoung received an incredulous look from the pair of friends, work was still his priority.

"By god, Jinyoung! It's Sunday afternoon! Even the lawyers deserve to rest."  
Replied Mark, stroking Milo in his arms in the back seat.

"When was the last time you were with someone, Jinyoung? Like ... sex?"  
Youngjae looked at him, arching his eyebrows when Jinyoung gave him a half-closed look, characteristic eyelids.  
Mark also looked curiously at his friend, waiting for an answer that was at least emotional.

"You know very well that I don't have time for this, especially after what Chanyeol did ... you remember! Stop being boring."  
He rolled his eyes, but avoided the subject by accepting the invitation.  
"Okay, I'll stay with you, but that wine Youngjae has at home is awful, can we stop somewhere to buy it? Thank you."

"Hey! That wine is from an Italian vintage, you don't know how to appreciate it. But that's okay, we're close to the IB restaurant, the owner is a acquaintance."  
After the signal opened, Choi Youngjae continued to drive while Mark and Jinyoung discussed the movie they were going to see that night.  
It wasn't long before the car was parked.

"Ah, ah! Stay there Choi Youngjae, let me go, might be able you to choose another horrible wine."  
Jinyoung undid his seat belt, and soon entered the restaurant while friends waited in the car.

"He could have let me go, Jaebum is such a sexy man .. I have no interest in him, but he is a good eye candy."  
Youngjae bit the tip of his tongue, taking a small push from Mark on his shoulders.  
"We here in need of a man, and Jinyoung is the one who goes there, Choi, next time lock him in the car."  
They laughed as the late afternoon breeze cooled the car.

"No, something is missing ... it doesn't taste good, it doesn't."  
Jaebum stroked his well-designed chin as he thought of the missing ingredient in his grilled salmon.

"AH! I KNOW!"  
The screams provoked glances from his employees, but such outbreaks of Im Jaebum were not new.

Jaebum needed a wine in question to complete his plate, the one in his freezer was over.  
The chief with long hair walked to his cellar, the red wine that would be perfect, and ironically it was the last.  
Jaebum felt a warmth under his hand, a slightly smaller hand reaching for that bottle at the same time.  
The chief's mind went down, the most beautiful man he had ever seen, it seemed that his movements were in slow motion.  
Black hair, the mark on his eyelid, shiny lips and a look so penetrating. Jaebum was in love.

"Can you excuse me? I got the wine before."  
Jinyoung tightened his fingers around the bottle, pushing Jaebum's now sweaty hands away.

"Sorry ... sorry. I'll get another one."  
Jaebum knew he only needed that wine, but the man's serious tone made him so nervous that he found himself knocking over the bottles in his cellar, trying to contain his trembling movements.

"Are you alright?"  
Jinyoung bent down to help, the man was handsome, he had to confess, but he was weird, he was pale and his cheeks flushed, was he having a freak attack?

"I am, I'm sorry for the inconvenience, I just .." Jaebum lowered his gaze as he took other bottles, unconsciously touched Jinyoung's kneeling thigh, which he believed to be a bottle.  
Soon, a slap was delivered under his face, leaving his jaw burning.

"What kind of pervert are you? I WAS HELPING YOU AND YOU JUST WANTED TO TAKE ADVANTAGE? GOD! Excuse me."  
He stood up, enraged by the abused touch, despite the fact that he felt a heat in his thighs.  
Walking towards the cashier, Jinyoung made his purchase and left even more enraged, under the confused looks of BamBam who heard some screams inside the cellar.

Jaebum stroked his cheek, the man's independence to defend himself left him even more enchanted.  
The chief sat under one of the high chairs, clasping a white towel in his other hand.  
BamBam sat beside him, confused, and a little curious.

"Would I be delirious if I thought you were hit by a wine, Jaebum?"

"BamBam, my friend .. I am in love."

Back in the white car, Youngjae and Mark saw an angry Jinyoung walk to the driver's seat, handing the bottle to Mark while an ugly expression formed on his face.  
"Unbelievable, I went to help one of these freaks and he took my thigh, pretending to be confused to take advantage of it ... I should sue someone like that!"  
Without understanding much, the friends even considered the idea that Jinyoung got drunk before returning to the car, but his angry expression did not look like someone drunk.  
"What happened, Jinyoungie? Did they put a hand on you? But when? And how?"

Jinyoung explained the situation on the way to Mark and Choi's apartment, the last one who actually heard the description and knew it was Jaebum, but decided not to say anything ... it was likely that Jinyoung would actually sue the chef.  
It didn't take long for the trio to arrive at the apartment, and after carrying Mark's bags, they began to settle in the beautiful decor ... this felt like home, thought Mark Tuan.

"Markie, can you go to the elevator? The doorman said he put a package for me there, I think it's something from Yugyeom. He wanted to send something for us to put in our house of Paris."  
Mark dried his hands, leaving the ingredients for the small dinner on the way to the outside of the apartment, which he missed Yugyeom, that kid really got into his dreams, and there he was alone in Paris, learning French and working  
as a bartender in one of those Parisian bars.

The older man was wearing sweatpants and a slightly shorter black T-shirt, heading towards the elevator when he noticed a path of wet splashes approaching him.  
A naked Jackson, except for a towel wrapped around his waist, opened the water register on that floor, his brown hair filled with shampoo was ironically what most intrigued Mark.

"Wait, I don't know you? Where ... where ... AH! THE TAXI IDIOT, ARE YOU NOT?"  
Mark quickly remembered, that asshole who said atrocities in the taxi, was half naked in the corridor of his apartment.

"I'm glad you remember that little face, but now I just want to finish my shower ... what the hell is this?"  
Jackson frowned, a hard movement against the tight register made his abdomen contract, the veins in his neck reminded Mark that he had a growing erection, and unfortunately sweatpants were a terrible fabric to hide.

"Why doesn't this crap open?"  
Jackson squeezed the metal piece about five times, the sixth time, the impulse was strong and the towel wrapped around his waist was on the floor, Mark's face was the color of a strawberry.  
He covered his eyes with his hands spread out, but the curve at Jackson's waist, his wet body and the surprising size of what was previously hidden made him involuntarily start to face the man in front of him.  
God, he was hot!

"You think I'm an asshole but you don't seem to want to look away, but that's okay, you can look ... I don't care."  
Jackson placed the towel under his left shoulder, hands around his waist when Mark swallowed, trying to stay steady.  
"You freak, I could report you now, you know? Because ... because, you're naked in the middle of the hallway at my house."

A loose, husky laugh from Jackson as he ran his tongue over his cheek before wrapping the towel around his waist again.  
But he stopped when he heard "My home", what do you mean?  
He would remember a hot neighbor like that, boring but hot.

"My house? I've lived in this building for three years, here!"  
Jackson pointed to the half-open door of his home, leaving a completely shocked Mark.

"Don't tell me .. that we are neighbors? Oh, shit!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time, little babies, promise to bring surprises, lol. ❤


	3. The Nickname.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet again, yes ?! A good update, to get to know more about our couple's life. I hope you like it, good reading! xoxo.

"Will you always be getting in my way? Taxi, now neighbors?" Mark exclaimed, trying to ignore the fact that his new neighbor gave him a visible erection in his sweatpants. "Is it some kind of chase? Do you spy on me?" The older one went to the elevator, pressing the button again and again, just because of the stress. 

"Oh! If you don't like me, I don't care, but going down stairs is tiring. Wait for the elevator to go up, whatever you want, neighbor." Jackson, in his naturally mocking tone, squeezed Mark's wrist, showing that by not pressing the button, the elevator would open the doors. 

Mark replied with just a snarl, holding the cardboard box as he returned to his new home, giving Jackson a deadly look, who involuntarily looked at the older man's ass, a neighbor like that had his positive side. 

Later, that same night, Jinyoung was preparing his famous Kimchi, while his friends were around him, altered by the wine glasses. Only at that moment was it possible to forget the stress of the office, Mark and Youngjae were clowns in the form of friends, but they knew how to cheer each other up like no one else. The three men remained humming some random K-pop music, until Mark guided himself with his glass to the wide balcony of Youngjae's apartment. The view of the great city of Seul was overwhelming, a city that looks charming but can swallow you up, with the example of Jinyoung. 

Tuan leaned under the glass frame, singing a sad theme song while supporting his head, his thin body continued to walk on the balcony, altered by red wine. In a small snap, Mark realized he was not alone, a large, well-known figure was sitting on the porch next to him, his back to Mark, the man was carrying a book, leaning on the small wall that separated the areas. A drunk Mark laid his body head-on on the wall, in order to say hello to the new neighbor ... who seemed to be very hot. 

"Hello, neighbor! I'm Mark .. you can call me Markie, or even oppa, the choice is yours .." Mark's choked voice caught Jackson's attention, wearing a red silk robe, black boxers and a pair of prescription glasses, it was like a man's perfect vision. "Wait ... we don't know each other? Ah! The taxi, what a coincidence, isn't it? By the way, you're a hot guy, congratulations." Mark would regret every word the next day, but now, he really needed alcohol. 

"You again? Admitting that you think I'm hot? Nice, Mark, I'm Jackson Wang, now you can stop calling me a taxi idiot, will you?" It didn't take long for the aroma of alcohol exhaled by Mark's parted lips to reach Jackson's nostrils, it was then that the younger man realized that his neighbor was completely drunk. 

"You're like the others, aren't you? Are you going to use your beauty to deceive me? Cheat on me? I'm so tired! I just can't take it anymore .." Mark burst into tears, despite the drink, he really looked exhausted and unhappy. "I don't know who did this to you, but you don't have to cry. Okay? Breathe, why don't you go back to your house, take a shower and sleep ... Mark?" And there was Tuan, sitting on the floor of his wooden porch, crying as he took another sip of the red wine, clutching the glass as if it depended on his life. Jackson seriously thought about leaving the man there and entering, but he seemed fragile, even the boring ones have their sufferings. Young Wang crossed the wall that separated the apartments, lowering Mark's height and taking the cup out of his hands, involuntarily, one of Jackson's hands reached the elders' forehead, removing the black hair from his eyes. "It'll be okay, breathe." 

Jackson and Mark's eyes met for a few minutes, a shiver reaching the back of Jackson's neck, Tuan's gaze was intense, sad and also looked hungry. It was this second that Mark made his lips meet the younger man's, making Jackson's groin go up in flames. Jackson responded to the kiss, but walked away seconds later, he definitely wouldn't abuse Mark's weakness, even if he wanted to. "I'm sorry, Mark, I'm going to help you get in the house." Jackson rested Mark's arms around his shoulders, his legs felt like gelatin, his body was weak.  
"Jackson .. Jackson! Listen, you are the wrong sir, and I .. I will never be with men like you again. Even if I fall in love, never again, do you hear?" At this point, Mark seemed to be delirious, and ended up sleeping on the deck chair on his porch. 

"So the name of this hurricane is Mark? Okay Mark, no more problems." Jackson took steps back, and returned to his porch, entering his home after realizing that Jinyoung and Youngjae saw Mark asleep outside, helping his friend into the house. 

The sun came up and Mark felt an inexplicable pain running through his body, it looked like he had fallen off the bridge and swam across the Han River to the surface. Strangely, his two best friends were staring at him, with utterly worrying expressions as they whispered to each other. 

"I think he's alive ... he seems to be breathing." Youngjae touched Mark's arm lightly, taking steps back. 

"By god, Youngjae! He just got drunk, rest easy. The most he will feel is a hangover. Now, I need to go to the office ok? Anything, call me." Jinyoung adjusted the turtleneck on his neck, saying goodbye to Youngjae with a light hug before walking out the door. 

"Aish .. close the windows, please!" Mark grimaced on his face, burying his head in the pillows. "Markie! Hyung, you scared us. You disappeared on the porch and when we left, you were sleeping on the chair." Mark lifted his head, he doesn't remember to lie in the chair ... or even go to the balcony. A name runs through your mind, Jackson Wang ... so was that the name of the neighbor asshole? 

"Markie .. Mark! I need to go to work, will you be okay? We can go to the hospital, if you want." Mark stood up, giving Youngjae a smile without showing his teeth, telling his friend that he could go easy. "Well, so I made coffee, there are some medicines in my room, you can take them. Call me if you need to, hyung .." Mark's cute little otter said goodbye, his usual friendly smile flooded the room, while Mark took the cup and filled it with coffee. 

On the other side, Jackson answered his mother's phone call, even though he knew what it was about. "Hi, mom .. yes, mom, I already said I won't get married, mom, please!"  
"Wang Ka-Yee, how long are you going to have this liberal life? My son, I want grandchildren!" A small huff came out of her pink lips, she would never tire. "Ask my sister, you have twin children ... Chungha can give you grandchildren." The conversation was interrupted by the intercom echoing in the living room, a nice excuse for Jackson to hang up on his mother's call without hearing her screams. "Mama, I'll call you later, okay? 我 爱 你." 

"Mr. Wang, it's Mr. Kai, can I clear the entrance?"  
"Oh! Of course, you can let it go up. Thank you." 

A few minutes later, Jackson hugged Kai's body tightly, both were big men, but since adolescence they had this fraternal relationship of children. 

"You bastard, when you returned from Hong Kong? I miss home ..." Jackson messed up his friend's white hair, both were trained at the same school, next to Jaebum. "Fuck you, Wang! I came back last night, I had to run to the hospital. Besides, Youngjae lives next door, I just came to say hi." Jackson crossed his arms to Kai, after handing a cup of tea to his friend, Kai was a doctor and was volunteering in Hong Kong. "How long are you and Youngjae going to pretend to be friends? I don't know you intimately, but Youngjae is handsome enough for someone else to want him like you, Kim, stay in that romantic nonsense and declare yourself, at least you're going to have sex faster." /> "Jackson Wang, you will still fall in love, my friend, and you will understand how Jaebummie and I think so." 

For Jackson, love was illusory, his parents loved each other when your father is alive and it was beautiful. His sister had a fiancé, and he appreciated it, but love was something of destiny, and his destiny was freedom. Don't think this is why your countries are separated by life now, they love each other for a lifetime, the problem is that love only brings stress, and well, Jackson is someone who likes happiness too much to stress about someone. 

How beautiful! Mark Tuan said to himself, now he was unemployed and spent his days wandering around his apartment, watching series and movies, while waiting for some of the companies to be interested in his resume. Why did Taemin have to take everything from him? it's so unfair. The tall black-haired man realized that Milo was not at home, deducing that he was playing on the porch.  
Mark's steps out of the house became slower when he noticed that his neighbor, that Jackson Jackson was sitting on the outside sofa next to another man ... wait, Kai? Youngjae's suitor? It is not possible that fate is bringing them together through people now, this is karma! 

Mark caught a glimpse of how hysterical Jackson's laugh was, and how his fingers tapped the cup, demonstrating that he was an anxious man. He saw how his neck cracked throughout the conversation, and the dog looks that Jackson conveyed. "Mark Tuan, by God! You came to water the plants, stop looking at that idiot." Grumbling to himself, he continued to pour water on the plants through the pots, noticing the familiar voice echoing through his ears.  
"You know that if you drown the plants, they also die, don't you?" Jackson teased Mark, watching him close his facial expression along with Kai. 

"Mark hyung? Do you live here? I never saw you! I thought you lived with Taemin, Youngjae didn't tell me anything .." Kai waved at Mark, who was tightening his fingers around the watering can, doing his best to don't throw it in Jackson's direction. "Hi Kai, I thought you were in the Hong Kong hospital! I moved here, after my break up .. Taemin .. well, he's with someone else." The curvature of Kai's mouth fell, and suddenly Jackson remembered the night before, when Mark cried asking him about hurting him too, Taemin must be the man who hurt Mark. 

"He couldn't take it and ran away, Mark? I understand ... he talks like a rat, complains .. never stop breathing, my friend, never." Wang mocked himself, hoping Mark would be angry, he liked it when Mark retorted. 

"I think this is ironic, coming from a man who can't have a solid relationship because nobody can stand him for more than one night .." Mark's harsh response hit Jackson, leaving a confused, scared and intrigued Kai among the two men .. and a great tension, not sexual. 

"At least someone wants me for one night, to start with ... no one wants men who kiss you out of nowhere, Markie-pooh." 

That nickname, Mark remembered Taemin and didn't understand why Jackson called him that, but strangely ... when it came out of Jackson's mouth, it didn't hurt him ... at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments, I want to know what you think, please! suggestions, always open.


	4. The Liar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "His name? His name is.. it's Mark, mom, Mark Tuan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey! I hope you are well, and healthy! I want to let you know that this work is inspired by the Turkish series "Bay Yanlis", with many modifications, of course! We have Jackson in trouble, and another JJ problem in sight! Good reading, xoxo.

"Were you enchanted by my beauty and lost your speech, or what, Markie-pooh? Mark? ..." Jackson couldn't help but see how Mark seemed to have gone into a trance, his body rigid as memories of Taemin flooded his mind.  
Another call from Jackson brought him to reality and the watering can was aimed at his muscular, unbearable neighbor, his white tank top and basketball shorts completely soaked in water.

"YOU ARE WICKED, MARK! INSANE! THAT'S WHY YOU'RE SINGLE!"  
Jackson asked, furious as Kai choked on laughter at his friend's current situation, taking advantage of a cue to say goodbye.  
"I think you two have a lot of affinity, will you? I will find Youngjae, don't drown him, Mark!"  
The smile on Mark's eyes was a counterpoint to Jackson, who in turn removed his thin T-shirt, wringing the water droplets in his porch pool.  
Grumbling, the younger man raised his middle finger to the American man, entering his apartment with a closed expression.  
"Go to hell!"

"After you, dear."

The day was busy in the IB restaurant, a busy Jaebum in the kitchen was running around cutlery and pans, he used to think it was his only passion, until he met the man who slapped him that night.  
Luckily, or bad luck, Youngjae and Kai decided to have dinner after Kai's return, despite the occupations, Jaebum wanted his friend to feel well taken care of and comfortable, so he handed over his affairs to his sub-chef, attending to the two men while looking at  
Youngjae lovingly, interested in knowing about Kai's intentions, Youngjae was like a little brother to himself.

"Hyung! Did you leave the kitchen to serve us? You can go there, don't worry."  
The ever sweet Youngjae alarmed, stroking Kai's rough hand under the table.  
A clearing from Jaebum startled the two men, while the older man stared at Kai.  
"So ... you're a doctor, right Kai? Do you have plans? Do you want to build a family? Be a good Appa?"

Youngjae was completely flushed, elbowing the IB chef in the abdomen, embarrassed.  
"Ouch! Sorry, I just wanted to protect you."  
He exclaimed, Jaebum.  
Kai took Youngjae's soft hand again, placing a tender kiss.  
"I do intend to have a beautiful family, with beautiful children, and a beautiful husband .." The two men smiled, leaving Jaebum happy and envious of a relationship like this.

"Well, then stay there, will you? If I need it, I'm in the kitchen, or behind a lawyer ... this has been killing me."  
Jaebum blew out a muffled breath, walking towards the counter led by Bambam when he was stopped by Youngjae.

"Hyung! Did you say lawyer? My best friend is a lawyer, Park Jinyoung! He is very good, I can ask him to come here .. Or you can go to his office, I will tell him and give him the address."

Jaebum relieved Youngjae with relief, reading the office address on his smartphone, tomorrow he would find Park Jinyoung.

Jinyoung's cell phone vibrated in the pocket of his khaki pants, it was a message from Youngjae notifying him about a customer, the owner of the IB restaurant.  
The same restaurant where that pervert had given him his hand was a good time to guide this man to tipe of people who enter his restaurant, tomorrow he would be very happy to receive Im Jaebum, that's what Park Jinyoung thought.

Mark promised to cook for Jinyoung and that night, there was the American, preparing a dish of Korean origin that Jinyoung always loved that Mark made, the two met after Mark fought with Jinyoung in high school, he was always a man of difficult genius, but  
he was extremely intelligent.  
Jinyoung lives immersed in his work, while Mark gets into everything, absolutely anything.  
The aroma of the sauce spread through the house, all that was left was to finish the food that would go to the oven, so Mark decided to watch the landscape from the balcony, waiting for Jinyoung to leave his office, the wind beat against Tuan's thin face, with his eyes closed  
until he realized he wasn't alone ... great, Jackson was there again to make him angry.  
But he didn't really want to fight, the breeze on his face was much more tempting, so Mark remained with his eyes closed, not realizing that Jackson was looking at him without saying a word, just admiring Mark Tuan's visible and very grand beauty.  
The Chinese couldn't deny how hot Mark was, how kissable his thin lips were and how perfect his sharp teeth were.

A small whistle was released from Jackson's lips, waking Mark out of his little trance.

"Good night, Mark. On a peace mission, good night."  
He waved to the neighbor on the other side of the wall, who replied, surprisingly polite.

"Good night, Jackson, is the sky attractive to you too?"  
Mark questioned the neighbor, noting how Jackson's eyes penetrated under his skin with intense looks.

"Yes, I'm used to it .. I work during the night too, so she accompanies me. I like to imagine that it's the Hong Kong sky."

"Nothing as beautiful as the Chinese sky."  
The phrase was said by Mark in Mandarin, making Jackson startle a little, did his neighbor speak?  
It was not possible!

"Do you speak Mandarin? That's a coincidence ..." He answered the question in Mandarin as well, hoping that Mark would understand his sentence ... and he did, promptly.

"My family is from Taiwan, I was born in the United States, then I came to Korea, but our culture is alive at home."  
The two neighbors began a pleasant conversation between Mandarin and Korean, realizing that they had several things in common, such as the needy mothers.

"Don't fucking say it! Really? My mom calls me almost every day, asking if I'm going to be a father, it's crazy! I swear" Jackson said between laughs, sitting on the small sofa on Mark's porch,  
fifteen minutes that the two men were talking, without noticing the time passing.

Reality fell apart when Mark heard the oven whistle, warning Jackson with a look as he ran to his kitchen, taking the oven tray out with the reddish heat gloves.  
He noticed that the younger man was standing at his kitchen door, following the scent when he took a few steps forward, curious about the food Mark had prepared.

"This smell looks so good, Jaebum-ah hyung would be proud if I did these things .. But I prefer to buy, it takes less work."  
Mark tilted his head, for Jackson's body, it was hard to believe that he enjoyed eating as much as he looked.

"I thought you lived on diets, I mean ... I already saw you naked, so you ... are athletic."  
Mark's flushed face made Jackson smile, internally happy at the compliment of his American neighbor.

"I live on diets, but I stick whenever possible, my best friend is a chef, I work in a restaurant ... it's difficult!"

In order to offer Jackson a little before Jinyoung arrived, Mark reached for one of the free porcelain plates, leaning over the cupboard when it ran down the water droplets on the floor, being supported by Jackson's strong arms around his waist.  
It could have been a hot moment, if Mark hadn't stammered by the few inches that separated their mouths.  
The two men didn't seem to think much when their lips came even closer, being interrupted by the noise at the door and a fast-paced Jinyoung entering the kitchen, making Mark and Jackson behave like two teenagers caught in the act by their parents.

"Look when you asked me to dinner, I didn't think the main thing would be to see you fucking a man in the middle of the kitchen, Mark Tuan."  
Jinyoung dumped his bag under one of the chairs, noticing the awkward look of the two men.  
"It's not like that! Jackson is my neighbor, we were .. I fell and there .." "He fell, and I helped him, so we were .." The words rose one above the other, while Jinyoung stared at them,  
letting out a harsh, comforting laugh then.  
"Hey, I was kidding! Stay calm ... But I have to ask, why is there a man in your kitchen?"

"Jackson is our neighbor, we were not talking and he came here."  
Mark removed his thermal gloves, while Jackson nodded, using his usual irony to kiss Jinyoung's hand, introducing himself.  
"Jackson Wang, at your service."  
A wink, making Jinyoung look incredulous, but amused.  
"Ah, are you the man that Mark said was an asshole, filthy and also hot?"

Mark's scared look turned into hands pushing Jackson out, saying goodbye so Jinyoung wouldn't embarrass him any more.  
"Jackson is already leaving, he works now, bye Jackson, thanks for the conversation ... until another time next door, goodbye!"

Jackson remained standing there, with an involuntary smile on his pink lips, after all, his neighbor Mark was not so unbearable .. He could also be a kind man when he wanted to.  
Jackson quickly changed his clothes to a black T-shirt, jeans and a black snapback with the "TeamWang" lines, and he was ready for another day at work.  
Jackson liked to draw attention to absolutely everything, including his car, a beautiful '62 Corvette who loved to squander the streets of Seoul on his way to the IB restaurant.  
The movement was loud, as usual, when the young man arrived at the establishment, receiving looks and also a broad smile from Bambam, warning that some men were already anxiously awaiting Jackson.

"My little Bam, what do we have for our night?"  
Jackson held up his work iPad while BamBam prepared him the glass of whiskey he always drank.  
"Full, as always, hyung. In fact, there is even a marriage proposal at table 6 ... they are happy, it is very beautiful."

A roll of his eyes went over Jackson's face, almost every day someone swore eternal love .. as if eternal love really existed, Jackson just preferred to enter the theater of these couples and not tell them that eternal love was something false and surreal, even BamBam believed that love was worth so much.

"Do you know that marriages are a loss, Bammie? Financial and also emotional .. Don't fall for it, you're a good guy."

Bambam slid the glass in Jackson's direction, sighing as he watched how happy the couple really looked, and how he would like to live a love like that ... even if it wasn't eternal.  
Jackson heard the sigh of the youngest, squeezing his shoulder when he saw Jaebum walk up to them, drying his hands as he stared at the newly engaged couple, the three men continued to watch the events as they debated about weddings, until Jackson was interrupted in the middle of your monologue, prepared to convince your friends about the truth about weddings, was his mother, for the sixth or seventh time that day.  
The Hong Kong man went to the outside of the IB restaurant, answering his cell phone promptly.

"Hi mama, did something happen? Is everything okay? Is Chung okay? Did her fiancé do something? Don't tell me that ... he's an asshole!"

"Wang! It's nothing like that, my baby. I know you're working, but I couldn't wait! Do you remember that friend of mine, that the son studied with you? Jaehyun?"

"Yes .. But what about it? Mom .." Jackson's tone became apprehensive, knowing his mother, the answer would not be pleasant.

"I invited you to your sister's wedding, and he will come! Jackson, it is the perfect opportunity for you to meet, date and get married, my baby! He is single, successful, handsome, and you have known each other since children ..  
it's perfect!"  
Jackson asked, completely incredulous at his mother's absurd idea.  
Knowing a Wang, she would not give up for any argument, Jackson would have no alternative, he would have to lie.

"Mom ... actually, I'm going to take someone to my sister's wedding, I wanted to tell you later but ... it's a relationship, a casual courtship, but we're doing great."  
He did enough that his mother didn’t know his tone was a lie, at that very moment, Jaebum had heard everything and was completely detached from the even more surreal idea of his best friend, shaking his head in denial as Jackson stared,  
desperate.

"Are you kidding, Ka-Yee? That's wonderful, my baby! What's he like? What's his name? What does he do?"

Jackson swallowed, asking for help in miming Jaebum, who raised his arms in surrender.  
Nervously, Jackson thought of the first name that might come to mind, and he was not the best of names.

"His name? His name ... His name is ... it's Mark, mom, Mark Tuan."

Now Jackson had two problems, convincing Mark to accompany him to his sister's wedding, and convincing his mother that he and Mark no longer hated each other, worldwide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, please! suggestions please!


	5. Alliances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A good and I promise an interesting update for you! Things start to unfold ... I hope you like this. Please stay at home and take care of yourself! xoxo.

"Did you decide, dear? Ah, so you are Taemin? Nice to meet you, I'm Jackson, Mark's boyfriend." A blush filled Mark's cheeks as he watched his ex-boyfriend completely disoriented in front of him.

I don't think we've been introduced yet, I'm Jackson Wang ... well, better said, we need to go back 24 hours ago to explain what you just saw, and it all started at the restaurant that I work, IB, of my friend Jaebum. It was after a call from my mother, and a small outbreak my head caused, that all this happened.

/ 1 day before /

"Did you tell your mom that you have a boyfriend? And gave your neighbor's name? What hates you? Jackson! You must have just freaked out." Jaebum repeated, surprised and incredulous by his best friend's completely crazy idea. This one who had his face plunged in the middle of his toned arms, while grunting for the unfortunate situation that had been placed. "She'll get you a fiance, and one of the worst when she finds out that lie. How are you going to disprove that?"

"Jaebum, can you stop repeating this? I'm already fucked up enough, aish!"

Bambam, who was serving some drinks at the bar, raised his right eyebrow, a movement he did when an idea was born in his young head. The bartender leaned between the two men leaning against the wood, telling Jackson of his idea. "Hyung, what if you don't disprove it? You better ask your neighbor to pretend, it's just for a few hours. Think, it's just that he needs you like he needs him ... right?"

"Stop winding this madness up, Bambam. You know that .." Jaebum read Jackson's hungry eyes, seeing that his friend considered the idea. "Oh no! Stop it, Wang. This idea doesn't stand a chance. How will you pretend to date someone you don't even know?"

Jackson reviewed his memory, thinking of something he could use to convince Mark to help him. Thinking a little, the Chinese man remembered an infamous phrase that Tuan said a few nights ago: "Jackson ... Jackson! Listen, you are the wrong sir, and I ... I will never be with men like you again . Even if I fall in love, never again, did you hear? "  
It was perfect, Jackson thought. He knows men like the back of his hand and knows how to make someone date, and even get married if he wants to. Maybe if Mark changed a little, he would get a perfect man for him.

"Guys, rest assured, Jackson Wang knows exactly what to do ... trust me, I will have a fiancé until my sister's wedding." Jackson puffed out his chest, making Jaebum and Bambam curious, and surprisingly relieved by their speech.

"Ok, ok .. I give up, being the rational here isn't working at all. I'm going to my kitchen, you should set an example for our maknae, Jackson!" And suddenly Jaebum disappeared into the dishes and food in his kitchen, while BamBam prepared to beat the steel cup.

It was about three-thirty in the morning, when Mark was awakened by questionable noises on his bedroom wall, unfortunately, Jackson's room was on the opposite side and the walls were thin enough. The moans seemed deafening and Mark wonders how a man can have sex with so many people for just a week, while he has been alone since his breakup. Another pop on the wall, and Mark decided he would sleep on his porch, maybe he would wake up with pigeons on his face, but it was better than hearing things like "That, Jackson, fuck me harder!" "I'm almost there, don't stop!" This was strangely bothering Mark in a way that he couldn't even explain, but it made his stomach turn.  
Mark was in the habit of sleeping in a big gray T-shirt, and since he was on his porch, he didn't bother to wear anything else and a boxer briefs. His hair was tousled under his eyes, while the American man settled on the sofa, pulling the blankets under his body. It didn't take long for Mark to fall asleep, but his back was definitely going to hurt the next morning.

Nights like this left Jackson invigorated, definitely the man who brought him home was insatiable and that left Jackson exhausted. Baekhyun was already getting dressed when Jackson woke up, so Wang just said goodbye to one more of his dates, waving to the man as he opened the door.

"Thank you for the evening, Mr. Wang, call me any day."

"I will, do it when you miss me." A blink came out of Jackson's right eye, he was like walking charm.

A good cup of American coffee sweetened Jackson's dry throat as he walked up to his porch to see something he loved in the morning. Only in sweatpants, Jackson's defined abdomen would draw all the attention, if it were not aimed at the sleeping man on the next porch. "Fuck .." During the night, Mark's blanket was pulled away and now he had his little underpants tight around his thigh, and his shirt showed off his flat stomach. "Don't give me a morning erection, Tuan." Jackson thought out loud.

Mark's sleep seemed deep, but for some reason, or a certain reason, the older man woke his body, seeing that Jackson was standing there looking at him as if he was going to devour him, or something bizarre like that. He was staring so hard at Mark that for a second he thought Jackson was going to kill him and use his body as a coat. "Good morning, Jackson ... if you ever slept."

"Fortunately, not a lot .." A smile came across his face, and Mark noticed a twinge in his chest. "But why are you sleeping out here, Tuan? Do you have an outdoor fetish or something?"

"I wish! Actually, an idiotic and sexually perverted neighbor was making a noise on the side of my room, you know? So I preferred to sleep on the porch, or maybe rip out my own eardrums."

A hoarse laugh was released from Jackson's throat, remembering that Mark's room was probably next to his. If there is something that Wang does not give up, it is that his partners are loud, and show that they are enjoying it. He found himself wondering if Mark moaned the amount he used to speak. "Oh, sorry, I know it's hard for you to know that others have a sex life, I promise ... I promise to start doing it in other rooms, okay? A word of brotherhood!"

Mark responded with a roll of his eyes, that's when he looked down discreetly and saw the bulge in Jackson's pants. Is he excited? Oh, shit! What if Mark was the reason? No .. but what if it was?  
The older man then decided to take revenge on Jackson, it doesn't look like he would have liked it, but it looked like fun. He complained briefly about the heat, taking the hose Youngjae used to care for his small plant garden, pouring a few drops of water on his lean body. "Ow, this is so good! Seoul is so hot .." Mark was saying with his eyes closed, trying to imagine the reaction of his hot, highly idiotic neighbor.

Jackson's hands have never been so shaky before, the pain in his erection was becoming unbearable. The way the shirt stuck to Mark's body, the moan that came out of his mouth cracked by sleep. How can anyone turn an innocent act into something so sensual? Focus Jackson Wang, you still need to face the beast. "M..mark, I need to talk to you as soon as possible."

A smile appeared on Mark's face, his pointed teeth happy that Jackson had stuttered, he wasn't as confident as he looks. Ignoring the wetness of his shirt, Mark was also intrigued, what did Jackson mean by him?

It was a really hot day in Seoul, and Jinyoung couldn't take another minute in that office wearing something that didn't have an opening. Reluctantly, the lawyer opened the first buttons of his dress shirt, folding it at the height of his forearms, he hoped Jaebum didn't think it was a sporting conversation, but he could pass out inside his office. It was still about fifteen minutes before Jaebum was due to arrive, so the man decided to advance some papers, a big mountain of them. Jinyoung climbed into one of his chairs, leaning over the high shelf, while reading pending files.

Running out of the IB restaurant, Jaebum said goodbye, leaving the care for Bambam until Jackson arrived. "Please, child, don't destroy anything, agreed?"

"Jaebum hyung, stop treating me like a baby, I'm going to graduate from college already! Now go, otherwise you will be late."

Frankly saying, Bambam was more confident that his restaurant wouldn't catch on fire than Jackson, although young and eccentric, he was the best employee the two had ever hired at the establishment, he was also like his son most of the time. Jaebum got on his motorcycle and ran to the address Youngjae gave him, his modern look with piercings and big hair drew attention, but Jaebum just wanted to live a romance, get married and have lots of children. Some called him a born romantic, and he didn't care, the romance captivates him in the way he prepares his dishes, while he doesn't have someone to dedicate it to daily.  
About ten minutes later, Jaebum parked the motorcycle at the entrance to the office, refined and really beautiful. He arranged his hair with his thick fingers full of rings, entering the office when he was greeted by a secretary who appeared to be Bambam's age, and was shamelessly flirting with Jaebum while informing him about Jinyoung. Well, Jaebum never liked women, so he just had fun when it happened to him.

"Mr. Park will see you now, come on in. I hope your problem is a divorce, well, very painful."

"I haven't married yet, but I hope I don't have a divorce, let alone hurt! Thank you." Jaebum laughed goodbye, entering the room that was indicated.

It was a beautiful, airy space, but it didn't give Jaebum much time to notice, a box fell on his head, making him go straight to the floor on impact. "Son of a whore!" He asked, bringing his hand to his head when Jinyoung approached, apologizing to the man on the floor. "I'm sorry! Sir Im Jaebum? I didn't see you, I was making records and ... wait, did we meet?"

Jaebum was sure that the blow to his head was making him delirious, because his perfect man was in front of him at that moment. It was almost surreal, and ironic how he hit him the second time, and Jaebum could only see how beautiful his cat whiskers formed when Jinyoung squinted to try to remember who he was.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE THE PERVERT OF THE RESTAURANT, ARE YOU?

"Look, I ... I just ... wait! Jinyoung right? I didn't want to rub your thigh, I wouldn't even touch you. It's just that I can't see very well without my glasses, but I don't use them to cook, and I thought your leg was a bottle ... I swear! That's it ... "Jaebum tried to explain himself, smoothing the painful spot on his head.

Jinyoung stared in disbelief, how did he have the audacity to come up with such a lame excuse like this? Men ... can't see a gay man who wants to take you to bed, it's amazing!

"I understand if you don't like me, Mr. Park, but it's really a professional contract. My restaurant without a lawyer is something I'm afraid of, not only for me, he is the livelihood of all my employees."

During a dry and quick conversation, Jinyoung decided to give Jaebum a chance, after all such a job would be of great help. He noticed how Jaebum stared at his visible chest, making him even more sulky, obviously his burning cheeks were a sign of anger.  
"So, are we agreed? But I swear to God, if you put your hand on me again, not only will I sue you, I'll also slice you up, whole!"

"I promise, thank you very much, Mr. Park. In fact, if you allow me, it's a beautiful shirt ... very, very beautiful." Jaebum shook Jinyoung's hand, giving him one of his passionate smiles that made his hands sweat like a teenager.

And another couple sealed an alliance in Seoul, Mark and Jackson were chatting on the younger man's porch, while he squeezed a cushion in his lap, praying for his erection to disappear before Mark thought he was using narcotics. "How can I explain .. my mom thinks we are dating, she doesn't know you, but she knows your name .."

"Jackson, are you drunk? How does your mom know me? It doesn't make sense." Mark was confused, curious, and terrified to ask.

"Nah. She wants me to get married, but I don't want to, as I told you. So ... I made it up that I was my boyfriend on the phone, and that it would take you to my sister's wedding. I just needed a name, and I gave the your .. Mark, I swear I'm not making a joke, this is something very serious for me! Mama Wang is crazy .. "

Something seemed completely out of touch with the story, Mark still wasn't getting the idea that Jackson used his name to lie to his mother, and he definitely wasn't, and he couldn't be an actor. With his arms crossed, the American man would like to punch Jackson, but decided to know how far his madness would go. "So .. do you want me to pretend I'm your boyfriend at your sister's wedding? How about we become idols and work for JYP? No way, Jackson!"

But Jackson already expected such a reaction from Mark, luckily for him, he still had a letter up his sleeve. "Listen, you want a boyfriend who doesn't cheat on you, correct? I know everything about men, all of them. I promise to make you have a boyfriend in less than 3 months, if you agree to go with me ... I swear."

"Do you want to give me a boyfriend? Soon you? I'm not the one who's been single forever, getting sexually transmitted diseases and making unpleasant noises every night." Mark spat, dry and straight.

"Here with us? Men can't stand to be with you, you are sticky, you are a little sticky, scandalous, for one night yes ... but a courtship? Go for me, if you follow the Wang Advice, you will get married." Jackson replied, of course.

Okay, Mark wants and needs to get married before Taemin, he needed to show that he managed to be happy with another. What if Jackson could really help? He seems so sure of what he says ... Well, trying would not cost you anything ... right?

"Ah ... let's say I accept, what I'm going to need to do. Exactly?"

Why doesn't a voice from beyond appear when we need it? That's what Mark thought about that moment, even when he is being dragged by Jackson to the mall. His persuasive power convinced him to fall for this absurd idea, and well, now he was "remaking" his look to attract men, first "Wang Advice".

"Listen, Mark, I know what I do, okay? And the first thing is to redo it all. Let's choose some clothes, and we'll see. You're not ugly, right? It's just ... simple"

"Oh, how nice! Go suck a dick, Wang." Mark followed Jackson like a dog with its owner, while Jackson threw clothes under his arms, nothing that Tuan was used to wearing. Necklines, torn pants, tights, he never considered the possibility of wearing clothes like these.

"Go on, try these ... ok? And I'll give an opinion, trust Jackson Wang." A wry smile on her pink mouth left Mark with limp legs, walking as fast as possible to the fitting room.

The older boy opened the curtains, showing his thighs in a shorter, and much tighter, jeans, it felt like latex. A patterned blouse and overlapping kimono was Jackson's first choice, He couldn't deny it, Mark was hot as fire. The Chinese let his cell phone slide into his lap, impressed by the instantaneous and gigantic beauty that Mark could display at will. "Um ... earrings are missing, I'll be right back, wait!"

Then Jackson disappeared into the store crowd, leaving a shy Mark with customers' eyes, until he saw a familiar shadow. Taemin was looking at some shirts when he saw Mark, walking towards his ex-partner, giving a smile that Mark knew very well, it was his smile of excitement.  
"Wow, Mark, you look ... amazing."  
"Hi, Taemin .. thanks."

"I didn't think I was going to find you that well when we finished, you looked upset ... I thought you would be, awful .." Taemin's octaves decreased at the end of the sentence, but not enough for Mark not to hear, and his blood didn't boil.

"Oh, did you think I would look bad because of you? Always so modest. I ... I'm great! I've never been better." Mark swallowed, trying to hold back his crying, at least until Taemin turned away. "The breakup did me good, it made me open my eyes .. mainly for stabbing my back."

"Markie-pooh ... you know I didn't mean to hurt you, things just happened ... yes?" Taemin's hand reached Mark Tuan's face, almost crying, he prayed that no one else would see him in that situation. But .. someone saw it.

"Have you made up your mind, dear? Ah, so you're Taemin? Nice to meet you, I'm Jackson, Mark's boyfriend." A blush filled Mark's cheeks when Jackson hugged his shoulders, pushing Taemin away, completely disoriented in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, always, please! kisses.


	6. The dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new return, and with news, and good surprises, I promise! This chapter literally made me freak out, I hope it does you too! Good reading.
> 
> stay at home and take care, xoxo.

One month later.

It's been 4 weeks since Mark and Jackson's alliance was formed, and contrary to what they thought, fights are more active, however, for the simplest reasons in the world. Mark finds himself fighting with Jackson over the noise his neighbor insists on making with his nighttime partners, and Jackson fights with the American man for the last piece of pizza made by Jaebum a few hours earlier. That's how they end up getting to know each other, knowing their tastes, and as each other's presence seems more and more unbearable every day, it just seems.

It is in these same moments that Jackson realizes how much he likes Mark's complaints, and does not notice that his neighbor has become his biggest complaint list when Jaebum or Bambam asks about his life. It is ironic, but Mark is present in everything, and everything has something to do with a memory of Mark. Or as Jackson has loved to say, "He's the most unbearable person I've ever met, in my entire life."

Mark, Youngjae and Jinyoung meet on a Friday night, packing their clothes for a new nightclub open in the city, drinking beers that were in their fridge. Or, Mark's treasure hunt night, with Jackson's tips after the fateful episode at the mall with Taemin, he dragged his best friends into the night, and as Jinyoung needed to get rid of so much work, Youngjae gladly accepted, happy because Kai would also be there.

"What do you think of those pants? I look too thin, huh? I lost weight after the break, actually." Mark smoothed his thighs in greenish skinny pants, which highlighted his butt well.

"You look really hot, Markie! It's going to get all the attention, that's not fair." The pout on Youngjae's lips elicited a laugh from Mark, but Jinyoung was still inside the bathroom, wearing the clothes given by his friends.

"Jinyoungie? You didn't hide there to work on your cell phone, right? Jinyoung!" Youngjae walked to the bathroom, followed by Mark, surprised by Jinyoung's head out the door. "I'm going to finish, wait. This outfit was not made for me, there are a lot of zippers!" Jinyoung snorted, and walked with quick steps to the center of Mark's room, the lawyer was wearing leather pants with detail zippers, and a T-shirt with Hawaiian style. "Don't look at me like that, I feel fucking weird!" Mark and Youngjae patted their friend's thighs, Jinyoung was by far the best body of the three since adolescence. "You are so hot, Jinyoungie! I am so jealous of your ass, it is perfect. Please don't waste it, fuck someone today."

"You guys know very well that I'm not funny, and I don't even have time to fuck someone again. In fact, tonight is for Mark to find someone, not me."

The bustle filled the streets of Seoul, several groups of people, couples eating at tables and a high rate of voices was common on a Friday night. And that was music to Jackson's ears, who carried Jaebum, Kai and BamBam on a night off to a nightclub ... yes, the new nightclub had opened in Seoul. And there were the four men, taking a few sips of soju before leaving for the destination, BamBam was the center of attention with his shiny boots, but the three were not left behind, anyone who passed would stop to look at them in that outdoor table in a well-known bar. The four men talked, and Kai remained typing on his cell phone, exchanging messages to inquire about Youngjae's arrival, a little more distracted from the subject than his friends.

"No use, we can hit on any guy, he will still prefer you, Jackson. Since high school, you have a charm about, or whatever you want to call it." Jaebum said, taking a sip from the tiny glass while his friends agreed with his words.

"That's because you are too romantic, I make it very clear that it is about having sex, you show feelings, it is wrong, it takes away the interest, take the test today, it is just a technique."

"Hyung is too good at this, have you ever been dumped in your life?" Bambam's question elicited a laugh from Jackson, clearly superior. "Bammie, bammie! Jackson Wang will never be dumped, will he? No one would dare to give me one." A wink came from their eyes, when they decided that the drink was already in good quantity, leaving for the nightclub.

Mark's black, transparent blouse, chosen by Jackson, made the handsome man even more attractive, the earrings in his ears reflecting in the moonlight, certainly Mark would have hot looks and love interests that night. Despite Jinyoung's scowl, Youngjae's arm remained entwined with the two friends, humming a song by some K-pop band along the bright street in Seoul. The three walked for about half an hour, to the entrance to the venue, which looked and was really as crowded as a music festival, much to Mark's delight and Jinyoung's dissatisfaction. Hand in hand, the trio entered the club, loud music echoed through the stereos, while several people danced or were at the bar flirting with someone. Despite little insecurity, Mark began to believe that his confidence would come if he were drunk, so his new destination was the bar. In front of a bartender who was certainly younger than Mark, the older man ordered three glasses of whiskey, leaning over the cold metal of the counter.

"Take it easy, Mark! You know you're fragile when you drink, it's like Youngjae, you two be careful. I don't want to have to defend myself if someone tries to abuse one of you and I end up in a fight."

"Jinyoung, stop playing mother! You earned a diploma, but we remember college and my friend, you drank a whole bottle using a straw, so no way." Youngjae held one of the glasses while he replied to his friend, taking a long sip at the same time as Mark, the drink descending like fire in his throats. Jinyoung stepped back, but ended up accepting the glass, drinking faster than his best friends, when the alcohol hit his blood, the energy was intense, moving his head to escape the dizziness. "Shit! I can't believe I'm going to end up getting drunk because of you."  
Mark was getting ready to respond to his friend, being interrupted by Kai's hug in Youngjae's body, his arms around his waist and the warm approach made him and Jinyoung walk towards the track, looking back only to warn his friend where they would be, but Youngjae didn't seem too concerned, since his tongue was dancing through Kai's mouth in less than a minute of meeting. Laughing, Mark and Jinyoung ran to the center of the club, a familiar song was playing and the two finished their whiskey too quickly, giving an excitement that maybe only they would be feeling.

With their fingers tapping on the sink, Bambam and Jackson were watching Jaebum finish using one of the bathroom stalls, especially since they both didn't want to lose people and music outside. "Fuck, Jaebum, how much liquid is there? Come on, man." Jaebum murmured something inaudible from inside the cabin, it was like cursing, but it also sounded like a groan of relief. "Don't you remember the last party? It's just him start drinking, hyung, who starts to urinate with the same intensity he breathes." Fortunately, Jaebum left at that moment, washing his hands while Jackson arranged the strands of his hair in the mirror reflection. The three men returned to the center of the nightclub, recognizing some looks, but mostly all with the intention of drinking as much alcohol as possible in their blood. Bambam ran like a child to the bar, ordering a few beers, as a child again asks for sweets.

Jaebum and Jackson watched the dance floor, talking to each other about the people who were there, some of whom Jackson was sure he had fucked up a few times. "If you've had sex, let me know, I don't want to catch the same person as my best friend again. The school was too bizarre already, do it for me." Jackson pushed Jaebum's shoulder, he always thought he was much more handsome than himself, Jaebum was cultured, intelligent and highly charming with men. "That's because I lost a boyfriend to you, and that's why we are so friends, you ..." Jackson's lines were paused when his eyes caught sight of a well-known figure in the middle of the track, a few meters away. There was no mistaking it, Mark Tuan was dancing in a highly provocative and irresistible way, the swing on his hips left Jackson in a state of high madness, gripping the fabric of his shirt with such force that he could tear it. Mark didn't seem to be calling anyone but himself, enjoying his moment with the music, the smiles released were like a painting. It took Jackson so long to look away, he barely noticed that Jaebum also looked glassy, but at the man next to Mark, Jinyoung. Standing like idiots, the two men did not hide their looks, they could devour them both with their eyes.

Youngjae and Kai left for a more reserved area of the nightclub, exchanging kisses and caresses while their friends were spread out over the big party. But Youngjae didn't want his friends be alone, the curve in his neck was trying to warn Kai to separate, but the wet kisses around his skin, the marks the man left, pushed Youngjae's thoughts away. "Darling .. Darling! I don't want Jinyoung and Markie to feel changed, h-after we talk." Kai again attacked his partner's lips, giving an intense kiss, reluctant to part, but he did so, setting out to look for Jaebum, Bambam or Jackson.  
Someone who was gone was Bambam, the IB bartender had a habit of smoking when he drank, and for that reason he left the establishment to smoke a cigarette, irony of fate or just by chance, BamBam's departure made him see a surprisingly strange scene one man was being attacked by another on the way out of the club, he was tall, with black hair and full cheekbones. Unknowingly, BamBam ran to the man who was now stranded on the floor, beaten.  
"God… do you need help? Can I buy you at least a little water to clean your face?"  
The man was still bursting into tears, his face with purple marks and also blood was very visible, and he just shook his head, huddled. He seemed to be afraid of BamBam's movement towards him, the blond man knelt in front of him, saying calmly to reassure him.  
"I'm not going to hurt you! My name is BamBam, I saw what happened ... I don't know why he hit you, but if I need help, I promise I'll help you. Can you tell me your name?"  
"Yugy .. yugyeom."

The music was still loud, and Jinyoung was exhausted, leaving Mark on the dance floor as he headed for the bar, ordering another martini glass, breathing heavily under his body. The black-haired lawyer brushed off the flirtations of some men, taking a sip of his drink when he saw another man near him, this time very familiar, was Jaebum, his new client. "Jesus, give me patience!" Jinyoung grunted to himself, avoiding Jaebum's gaze, but aware that he was watching him slide his lips through the straw. The situation started to become uncomfortable and a little curious for Jinyoung, who pushed his body away, staring at him, the same angry tone as always. "Are you going to look at me, Jaebum? I know you're a pervert, but try to disguise it, at least."

A hoarse laugh came out of Jaebum's cracked mouth, coming out of his trance when he heard Jinyoung's shot itself, acid. "You are always so nice, Jinyoung. I just came over to say hi, and get you a drink .. I would buy you one, but are you already having it, so maybe later?"  
"How about never? It's a great time." Jaebum cannot say whether it was because of the drink on his body, or just an involuntary trust, but the older man took the straw from Jinyoung's glass in his direction, taking a sip with his face just inches from the other man. A little tense, with a rigid body, Jinyoung pulled his glass towards him, trying to ignore that Jaebum had just given him an erection in his leather pants. To make matters worse, he sat beside her, as close to his body as possible, while holding a beer in his hands, those huge hands.

When Youngjae said that Mark would get all the attention, he was not lying, in fact, Mark's dance drew many looks, despite the dim light, it was clear how so many men were looking at him. Some approached Mark's body, watching him dance that way, he returned the smiles, leaning on some of the figures, talking briefly, trying to remember some tips from Jackson. "Smile, but not too much." "Be sensual and confident, every man likes it." "Don't be sticky, as always." Even though he was entertained by the men around him, Mark was able to see his "trainer" in that crowd, Jackson stood out among the others, his broad shoulders and turned biceps always made him stand out, and today especially he was hot, a shirt without baggy sleeves and pants, even the chain around his neck with TeamWang left Mark disoriented, he couldn't be in tension with the most wrong man in the world. Jackson didn't seem happy to see him, not because of the closed expression he gave, and the speed with which he approached a random man, looking like Mark wasn't even there. Returning his attention to a man close to him, Mark laughed intentionally, letting him speak in his ear, placing a kiss on his lobe. He was not so interested in what the man proposed, but being ignored by Jackson gave him a strange feeling of bitterness.

Jackson and Mark didn't even notice that they were trying to make each other jealous, mentally ignoring what their respective flirtations said to each other. They looked at each other almost all the time while touching the other men, hugging, smiling, just for the other to see. It was when the man told Mark that he would go to the bathroom, that the Chinese man decided to approach to greet the neighbor, and mainly to know who that man was. "I'll be right back, I'm going to greet a friend." Jackson left a kiss on the other man's jaw, walking towards the track, this action made Mark turn his body on his back, making his hips and thighs start dancing to the rhythm of the slow music, trying at any cost to ignore the Chinese as he had ignored the eldest. One step back and Mark realized he made contact with someone's body, and it was Jackson, who didn't move a finger to get away.

"My tips worked, I see. There are so many men around you, congratulations, Markie-pooh." He said in Mark's ear, with the excuse that the music was too loud. The contact made Mark wince, still trying to stay firm.

"Jackson? Yes ... it worked for me as well as for you, I could see. But it's not new, I presume, with the noises I hear every day .."

"Ah, that man? The night is not over yet, so maybe I can get some more people ... You know, I can handle fucking them all just today." Unable to form words at Jackson's touch, Mark saw an irritation tighten in his chest, it was always so uncomfortable to hear him having sex, irritating ... just irritating. But he was also willing to be annoying, using his hips, he placed them a short distance from Jackson's hips, creating friction as he moved to the beat of the music, even without being able to hear exactly what it was. Literally wiggling against his neighbor, Mark forced provocative movements, undeniably, Jackson had an erection growing in his pants. Only that would make Mark happy, but he wanted more, he wanted to irritate him a lot more, increasing his movements, especially those of his ass, he let the alcohol dominate him, being able to hear a moan escape from Jackson's lips when he moved his hips to the left, it looks like someone found Wang's weakness. After dancing in that position for a few minutes, Mark just pulled away from Jackson's contact, seeing how the man looked at him in an almost palpable way, the American cleared his throat with a laugh, biting his lower lip while playing with the long sleeves of his. transparent shirt, looking innocently.

"I think that man is waiting for you, Jackson. I know you're not a gentleman, but it's ugly to keep someone waiting .."

Mark nodded, leaving a stunned Jackson in the middle of the floor, realizing that the path he was taking was to the bathroom. Jackson could soberly say that he would never be with Mark, or have sex with his unbearable and hot neighbor, but after the show Mark gave him, and many bottles of soju, he was just as unreasonable as any other man and followed him into the bathroom looking for Mark, the older man was looking at his makeup in the mirror, leaning over the sink, when he was surprised by Jackson's movements, holding his waist and turning him to him, pinned against the sink. The two men remained looking at each other, completely immersed that they hated each other until minutes ago.

"Jackson…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, and especially send me theories. Do you think it will continue or not yet? comments please! wait for the next one.


	7. The twin connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Sunday with update! And I promise it is very worthwhile, are you curious to know what Wang's sister is like? Well .. and other surprises! Good reading!
> 
> Please take care of you and take care of your health!

"Jackson…"

That was the last word that Mark said that day that he would remember the next day. But he was not drunk on alcohol, but on feelings he didn't even know existed inside him, the way his legs trembled from Jackson's contact left him confused, and completely immersed in any form of detachment. Mark didn't think he would have sex in a bathroom in an overcrowded nightclub, but now, his erection said something else, especially difficult when Jackson buried his face in the curve of the old man's neck, inhaling his scent while depositing hot kisses, making his way to the Mark's thirsty lips, the youngest already intended to invade Mark's mouth with his tongue, but that was not what fate wanted ... at least, not now.

A knock was heard through the door, causing Mark and Jackson to walk away as if they had been caught by the police during an offense. The youngest stroking the back of his head, while Mark pretended to be looking at his makeup in the mirror. The nervousness ceased when Jackson identified the hurried man who entered the bathroom, it was Jaebum, using one of the cabins for the third or fourth time just that night. "Oh shit! What a relief."  
The entrance of Jaebum served to disconnect Jackson and Mark from the trance, immediately, the two started to argue for the simplest reason, according to Jackson he wanted to use the sink and Mark, as an imploring ass, did not give space. An enraged Mark came out of the bathroom, arguing with himself about the most absurd idea his mind had ever suggested to him. "Me? Fuck with that asshole? No way, Mark Tuan, you may be a loser but it's better than that ... I will never, in my entire life, fuck with this guy!"

Jackson imagined that Jaebum had seen something suspicious, but decided not to say a word when his friend watched the argument with Mark, let alone when the older one left and Jackson punched the marble sink, completely angry. "Sticky, annoying .. not even a child behaves like that, aish!"

"Really? Because I'm drunk, but I'm sure I saw you and Mark almost fucking inside that bathroom. Jackson ... don't you think he destabilizes you too much?"

"What are you talking about, Jaebum? Brother, stop drinking so much, huh? You are already talking nonsense. I am not taking you home!"

"It has nothing to do with alcohol, Wang. You know very well, you are extremely nervous when you fight with him, you are the most peaceful person I know, after me."

"Jaebum? Seriously! Shall we go back, please? And stop with those ideas, boy."

Jackson and Jaebum returned to the nightclub bar, where Jackson would just like to forget the moment he spent in that bathroom, the Chinese consumed a gigantic amount of alcohol, flirting with all possible men who passed by him. It was during the kneading sessions of Jackson and any random man, that Jaebum looked for Bambam with his eyes, deciding to call the maknae after contact. Just voicemail, and that was already worrying him, on the one hand, a drunken Jackson was screaming in his ear, asking Jaebum to have fun that night, it was impossible for him to go out to look for Bambam outside the establishment, without Jackson being arrested, or kidnapped. Much to their happiness or unhappiness, Mark and Jinyoung were on a sofa next to the bar, and Jaebum had no other choice ... the boss mustered his courage and asked for perhaps the worst favors of his life altogether.

"Jinyoung ... Nice to meet you, Mark! I don't know how to ask for this, I really don't ... wait ... I just need a favor, it's urgent!" Jaebum increased his tone of voice during his request, not only for the music, but showing his despair.

Jinyoung was already prepared to expel Jaebum again, but a push on his shoulder by Mark, made him release only a snort, remaining quiet while his best friend with a big heart, already seemed concerned. "Nice to meet you, Jaebum ... you're the boss of Jinyoungie, aren't you? Nice! He told me a lot ... there!" Mark felt an involuntary pain in his foot, which had been stepped on by Jinyoung before he even completed the sentence in question.  
"Sorry, Jaebum, you can talk, Jinyoung and I will help you ... if possible."

A smile from the corner of his lips came over Jaebum's mouth, an inner happiness of knowing that Jinyoung had talked about himself to someone in the past few months. Unfortunately, his current situation could not spend too much time, Jackson was sticking his tongue in someone's mouth for the tenth or twentieth time that night.  
"Well, I need you... keep an eye on Jackson for me, it seems absurd, I know .. but, for some reason, he wanted to get naked and our friend disappeared, I need to look for him, I feel responsible for him, but Jackson is in a state that I can't even control ... if possible, and I trust you, it's only until Kai reads my message and comes to get him. "

Take care of Jackson? The man who was rude an hour ago in the bathroom with Mark? It is surreal how fate does not forgive, never forgives you. But he could throw it in Jackson's face someday, on second thought ... He owes you a favor! That's a good thing ..  
"We took it, Jaebum! We were just sitting, so where is he? Feeling sick?" Jinyoung quickly found Mark's willingness to help, even for him it was strange ... in fact everything tonight sounded like surreality, even Youngjae was gone for so long, probably looking for a room with Kai.

"I need to leave, Bambam is not here .. Unfortunately he doesn't answer, and knowing this boy, he may be in jail." Jaebum walked a few steps to the bar, dragging Jackson who looked like a potato sack onto the couch, talking to him as if he were a father and his son. "Listen, Jackson, I need to leave, you're going to do everything Mark and Jinyoung tell you, okay?" Jackson just grunted in response, sending a kiss with his pink lips towards Jaebum.  
"Since he could be in jail, Jinyoungie is a lawyer, he can accompany you, in case you need someone from the law, right? I stay with Jackson, go ahead!" Jinyoung stared at Mark in disbelief, completely shocked by his best friend's unreasonable idea, stubbornness wouldn't be enough, so he just accepted it, after all, the music from that club was already giving him headaches, and Jaebum wasn't much to talk about, maybe he would remain quiet while searching for a friend on the streets.

And so they were now, on a practically surreal night. Jackson was lying on Mark's lap, in a taxi on the way to their home, and the situation was not the best, after vomiting in his own shirt, now the Chinese man showed off his perfect body wearing only his pants, almost asleep on Mark's thighs. This was definitely not how he imagined ending his night, but sleepy Jackson was cute to watch, the pout in his mouth was so fragile, it didn't look at all like the rude man Mark was used to. Not when Jackson whined when Mark walked away to get a bottle of water from the bar, saying he wanted his contact, he knows it was alcohol in his dominance, but it was nice to have Jackson wanting his company, strangely good. "Why did you drink so much, Jackson Wang?"

Across the city, Jaebum, who has now been able to contact Kai and Youngjae via a cell phone call, was walking through streets he was rarely used to going through, noting how despite everything Jinyoung sympathized with his concern for Bambam at the time some he complained about, or even was rude to Jaebum as usual. The two continued walking, which seemed to be between three to four in the morning. The street was not as busy as before, but there were small groups, some couples, teenagers hanging out at parties, and no Bambam, it was really making Jaebum's heart beat faster. The movement was stopped when Jinyoung touched his biceps in solidarity, calmly saying a phrase to reassure Jaebum.  
"Take it easy, he's fine, okay? We'll find him."  
Jaebum could say he was crazy, but he is sure he can see Jinyoung looking at his lips for a few seconds, he was starting to believe that he would never be with Jaebum, until that moment. The exchanged looks were interrupted by the scream of Jinyoung, who seemed to have seen a ghost. A strangely carnal ghost, a man with big lips and defined apples.

"Son of a bitch! I don't believe, shit, shit! So many people to find, why Chanyeol?"

"Who?" And Jaebum was surprised by the contact on his lips, Jinyoung kissed him as if it were the last thing he did in his life. He tried not to insert his tongue, but was turned off from the moment when Jaebum sucked on his lower lip, letting not only his tongue but his teeth penetrate Jaebum's cracked mouth, the lawyer stroked the other man's neck, listening to him moan inside. from his mouth when Jinyoung played with the tip of his tongue.

"Jinyoungie? I don't believe it, are you?" Jinyoung remembered where he was and walked away from Jaebum, wiping his lips with his thumb when his ex boyfriend approached, pulling him into a hug. Jaebum remained standing, not understanding anything about the situation, but still feeling the warmth of Jinyoung radiating inside his body.

"I'm sorry about that, Chany. I didn't see you, this is Jaebum, Jaebummie, this is Chany, my ex boyfriend." He had never called Jaebum so seductive and sensual, but the chef was beginning to understand that Jinyoung was using him to make his ex boyfriend jealous ... what a beautiful way to get a kiss from his crush.

Mark never thought he would have to feel Jackson's pants, but now here he was, kneeling because Jackson couldn't find his keys in his pants pockets, or even stand still on his own. He just made sounds that didn't form words, while Mark was praying that the camera wouldn't film them both, it would be shameful to think of the doorman giving him a sneaky look because he thought he was giving Jackson a blowjob in the middle of the hall. After a few more attempts, the American man took the keys and opened the door, considering the idea of throwing Jackson on the floor and going to sleep at your house, but ... in the last few months, he was really giving him advice, so some consideration that were it would be used. Supporting Jackson on his shoulders, despite the other being much heavier than Mark, the elder carried him through the corridors, looking for the room, a few more difficult steps and Mark deposited Jackson on his bed, adjusting his shirt when he heard a sound from the youngest.

"Humpf .. Mark… Mark?" His face was buried in the pillows, so understanding what he meant was even more difficult.  
"What is it, Jackson? Go to sleep!" When Mark thought it couldn't get any worse, Jackson reached for his wrist, feeling through the air, grabbing it in order to ask him for something. "Mark! I don't sleep in clothes, but I can't feel my legs ... you know? Can you take my pants off?" And then it was the last straw, Mark thought that God really hated him when he knelt on the mattress, pulling his baggy pants around Jackson's waist until he revealed white boxers, God ... He really did have an amazing ass.

The torture was finally over, Jackson was fast asleep and Mark could go home and take a peaceful bath and sleep peacefully thinking of the humiliations that would make the Chinese man pass in exchange for the favor of that night. In a yawn, Mark sat on Jackson's couch to call Jinyoung and Youngjae for news, what he didn't expect was that the couch would be so soft and he would fall asleep in the house of the worst Mr Wrong he had ever met.

A few hours later, the day dawned, accompanied by an unbearable headache haunting Jackson's head, who woke up without knowing how he had arrived at his house and without remembering when he removed his clothes. No smell of sex, so he was alone, that was already weird. The manager of the IB restaurant walked a few steps towards his kitchen, after American coffee, but found another American material asleep on his couch. Was he delusional in pain or Mark, was your neighbor Mark sleeping on his couch? Did he smoke marijuana with a stranger or was it real? Thinking now made his head explode. The only thing Jackson really wanted was coffee, leaving Mark sleeping where he was, in the morning it was not a good time for questioning. When Jackson, still wearing only his boxer briefs, was heading for the kitchen, some knocking was heard from his door, and shit! It looked like a shot inside a head full of hangover. Your doorman always warned you of visits, who would knock on your door so early and without interfering? Had he killed someone? ...

More hurried knocking was heard when the Chinese man opened the door, wearing his tunic the underwear. To his enormous surprise, the person outside was the last one he wanted to see now, his twin sister was grinning at the sight of his brother in a complete hangover holding an empty mug.

"Surprise! Damn ... you suck! Did you fill your face, little brother? How ugly .." Chungha, despite the extremely small bone structure, was still one of the only people Jackson had the most respect for, she was his princess.

"What are you doing here at seven in the morning, Chungha? Did Mommy send you here?" Forgetting that Mark was still asleep on his couch, Jackson was reminded when the older man moaned, stretching himself oblivious that one of the people he needed to lie to was watching him wake up.

"What a great way to greet me! You are always so sweet, Jacks."

Mark heard a female voice in his ears, and the image was even worse. Despite the physical difference, he had two identical looks staring at his body now, arched left eyebrow and head tilted to the side, could Jackson multiply? It's like a nightmare!

"Sharp teeth .. WAIT! IS THIS MARK? THE SAME MARK?" Chungha ran to hug Mark without even introducing himself, that's when the eldest remembered when Jackson told about his sister, and how affectionate she was. In fact, the hug was welcoming despite the fright, and she seemed genuinely happy to see Mark, with an edge of guilt rising in her heart.

"Chungha! Stop it. Markie .. this is my twin sister, Kim Chan-mi Wang .. or Chungha, sorry, she doesn't have much sense of ridicule." Jackson pulled Mark's body toward him, hugging his waist when the older man stared in confusion, remembering Jackson's agreement on fake dating. Caressing Jackson's heavy hand, he nodded, giving tender kisses on the younger man's face. "She's just as affectionate as you, darling. The pleasure is all mine, Chungha, your brother talked a lot about you and your marriage too."

Jackson and Mark realized that Chungha stared at them all morning, chewing without taking his eyes off the fake couple. Even when Mark put rice in Wang's mouth, she watched, without letting go. They looked convincing, the affection in their eyes was evident, even the acts became more involuntary in the morning. Jackson started to collect the table to wash the dishes, receiving help from Mark who was still wearing the clothes from the night before, and strangely his twin sister was still staring at the two.

"Are we dirty, Chung? You keep staring at us. So I'm going to be jealous, stop looking at my baby, Markie-pooh."

Again, the nickname that once made Mark angry, now left his legs shaky, and his cheeks flushed ... really? As a teenager?

"Stop being so rude, Jacks. Your sister must be happy to be dating, right? I know you liked freedom, but now I really captured you for me .." Despite the corny words, the two men smiled at each other the other, pretending to date wasn't so bad now. Jackson was about to give his fake boyfriend a peck when Chungha cleared his throat, hinting he wanted to talk.

"You know ... I once read something about twin brothers recognizing each other more deeply than other people. As a transcendental connection, maybe it's because of the sharing of the womb, I don't know .."

Jackson and Mark looked at each other, confused, both frowning. Jackson grunted, releasing an embarrassed laugh from his nostrils, trying to understand what his sister wanted.

"What are you talking about, Kim Chan-mi?"

"You two are a fake couple. I noticed it since I got here, and despite the effort ... you are not a real couple, Jacks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, please! I hope you enjoyed it, or who do you think will happen? secret! Xoxo. comment!


	8. The notification.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! I hope you are well and healthy, keep taking care.
> 
> Some things are forming inside Markson! And a big family being born. 
> 
> Good reading! xoxo.
> 
> Ps: Jackson's father seemed alive for a few chapters, but he was already dead, so as not to look confused.

Is it really possible to record someone's taste after a single kiss? It was only three hours ago that Jinyoung's lips joined Jaebum's, and now all he would have liked to have taken that man of difficult genius to bed and made him shiver with his touches .. But Jinyoung still couldn't stand it, by his condition, it was pretty clear that he still had feelings for his ex boyfriend. Maybe this was the time for Jaebum to give up trying something with the lawyer, but something inside him still had hope, the way Jinyoung's tongue danced in harmony with the inside of his mouth was driving him crazy, especially because that he ignored Jaebum after the event, despite still accompanying him in his search for Bambam. This one that was still missing, and it was in the only place that Jaebum did not look for him, that perhaps he would find his maknae.

The sun had risen and Jaebum's mind was boiling, instead of going home to sleep, the chef decided to go to his restaurant to train some dishes so that he could later leave under the watch of his sub-chef. Despite the rumpled clothing, and the smell of alcohol on the fabric, there was only Jaebum in the establishment at that time so he just ignored it. Well, he thought he would be the only one, until he stepped inside his restaurant, and saw the shadow of two men, just in case, Jaebum picked up a sharp object under the drinks counter, taking light steps to the room Jackson used when organizing accounts. A long sigh was heard, making Jaebum tighten his steps when he saw Bambam and a man with black hair and pink cheeks lying under his breastplate, covered with an old blanket that probably Jaebum or Jackson had forgotten there.

"Bambam? What are you doing here? Kunpimook Bhuwakul, you disappear and don't tell me, I spent the rest of the night looking for you and .."

"Shh, hyung! Speak low, please." Whispering, Bambam asked in an almost inaudible tone, leaving the man asleep on the small sofa as he walked outside, anticipating that Jaebum would give him a sermon as big as his wardrobe. The two walked out of the room, while Jaebum left the knife under one of the tables, crossing his arms at chest level, waiting for Bambam to explain the situation with a truly frightening expression.

"I'm sorry, hyung. I wanted to warn you, but my battery died! I was outside that club, and I saw a man being attacked by his partner, hyung .. I just wanted to help him, he was very scared, and So I brought him here, I took care of his injuries as Jackson-hyung taught me, and we ended up sleeping ... I didn't want to cause you concern. " Bambam was bent over in front of Jaebum, showing respect.

Jaebum would like to stand his ground, but the way Bambam was careful with anyone made him very happy, he was growing up and it scared him a little bit, but Bambam would really be a good man in his future. Her intention was to scold him, but that morning had already been too exhausting, so Jaebum just said to him "Don't do this anymore, all right?" with his serious eyes and after listening to Bambam's requests, he left Yugyeom to remain resting in the office, after all, Jaebum's restaurant was still like a mother's heart, always fits one more.

On the other side of the city, the weak sunlight reflected on the transparent curtains, making Youngjae blink a few times due to the reflection. He felt exhausted, and smelled of sex, beside him a naked, sleeping Kai was resting deeply on the bulky pillow, the two tried to separate to find his friends, but then Kai was jealous of the way a man stroked Youngjae's shoulder inside. the nightclub, and a little discussion between the two started. But as they say, the best way to resolve a conflict is in bed, and here he was now, stretching his body when he stroked Kai's beads with one hand, touching it gently. A murmur was released, and gradually Kai woke up, smiling when he saw the figure of Youngjae, advancing into his mouth, unaware that the two had not brushed his teeth and a few hours ago his partner's mouth was literally on his dick.

"Good morning ... did you sleep well?"

"I think the last thing we did was sleep, hyung."

"Yes? But it was for a good cause ... I hope I apologized correctly for the stress .." Youngjae winced at Kai's kisses on his neck, sending chills down his spine, making him close his eyes again just to appreciate that time. "Kai-hyung .." One of Kai's hands slid under Youngjae's back to the bottom, reaching the younger man's ass. "Say, Youngjae .. what can I do for you?" He released a groan, focusing on his words despite Kai's intention to fill it with his fingers. "II think that men think I'm single ... that's why they try something ... B-but we know it's not true, don't you think it would be good if ... we made it official?"

Youngjae's question made Kai walk away, almost involuntarily from the younger boy's body. He groaned at the loss of contact, but was confused by Youngjae's reaction to Kai, their relationship was obvious, but taking on a relationship now might be too soon. He wasn’t so keen on making it official as dating, because neither he nor Youngjae would get involved with other people, after his trip, Kai realized that he would like to spend more time with his partner, but didn’t think that for that they would have to say about their relationship openly, they both knew and it was great for him.

"Hyung? Don't you think we should make our dating official? Is that it?"

"Youngie ... I think we both know, isn't that enough? I'm crazy about you, but you don't need a post on the networks or something like that, like an alliance ... right?"

Kai's response made Youngjae's stomach turn, and the man quickly picked up his clothes scattered on the floor. He grunted as he picked up each piece, putting it on quickly while Kai tried to get his attention, but it was very clear that only he had plans for their future. Maybe Jinyoung was right, being alone was probably the smartest and most practical thing to do. Didn't Kai like him or was she ashamed to take him on? There were so many theories that he just decided to make the most rational attitude possible, to leave.

"Baby .. Youngjae? Choi? Can you please talk to me?"

"I understand your vision, Kai, but I won't be your sex doll, okay? Look for another butt to fill in, good morning!"

Kai would like to punch his own face when Youngjae came out of the door in a rage, he also did not imagine that one appointment was so important to the other. But now, nothing is important, and Youngjae was totally hot, he would soon be having five hundred other suitors.

After such a discovery, Mark decided to use escape instead of confrontation and went to his home, he really needed a shower to get Jackson's perfume and liters of drinks from his body. Assuming Youngjae was at Kai's house, the American man took a long shower when he arrived at his residence, drying his black hair in a towel when he realized his friend was home, but his door was locked, and that worried Mark, Youngjae hated any kind of loneliness. The older man knocked on the door a few times, with no answer, maybe he had a fight with Kai or just wanted to sleep after a night of hot sex, Mark hoped it was just that.

The eldest made coffee for himself, and a little for Youngjae when he decided to leave the room. Still thinking about Chungha's words, he considered the idea of not returning to the apartment next door, that was Jackson's idea and only he should untie this big knot. But again, Mark thought about how Jackson had been helping him in the past few months, and he just sighed his body heavily as he walked up to his neighbor's porch, looking at the twin brothers through the glass door. Jackson lying on Chungha's lap while she stroked his brother's hair, one of the few people who made Jackson look so small beside him. Mark remained where he was, watching the two without any intrusion, imagining that Chungha had understood the situation of his twin brother.

"Did you create all this just to get away from Mom, Jacks? Why doesn't that surprise me? She just talks about you and Mark, thinking that you can get engaged at my wedding ... I was surprised when she told me, you hate relationships. " Chungha continued to stroke his brother's hair between his fingers, it was good to be able to talk in person, despite the fights, both were very close since birth and everything intensified when Jackson's father died of a heart attack, the two were only five years and that made Jackson grow up with the idea of enjoying the most of his life as if it were his last day. "Chung ... can you please enter this theater? Just for one night, I can't and I never want to get married, ever."

Mark heard Jackson's words and something inside him generated disappointment, he never imagined in his entire life marrying someone like Jackson, but he also did not think that his neighbor was so averse to marriages. Gripping his mug tight, Mark thought more than ever that he needed to get a boyfriend in three months, and luckily the man who approached him at the club all day had given him his number, his name was vague in his head but he looked familiar . He didn't pay much attention to what he was saying, so attentive to the way Jackson was involved with the other man, but he recalled a few words, where the man told him that he worked in Seoul as a substitute sub-chef, but couldn't remember the name of the restaurant he informed you about. His thoughts were cut off by the laughs of Jackson and Chungha, followed by a loving hug from the twin brothers, Jackson thanked Chungha for maintaining confidence in his lie with Mark. "Thank you, Chung! I promise I won't disturb your day, even if your fiance makes me nauseous." Mark smiled briefly, Jackson was very protective of his sister for what he had told him, he looked like a great brother.

Mark decided to enter the apartment when Jackson and Chungha had already ended their conversation, pretending that they had not heard the entire conversation through the glass door. The American boy took a sip of his coffee, snorting when Jackson stole his cup and drank the liquid entirely, replying to Mark's complaint with the blow that he had slept on his couch. Rolling his eyes, Mark noticed some sneaky looks and smiles from Chungha during his argument with Jackson, the woman's little laugh was suspicious but Mark was afraid to question him about that act and end up buried in the ground for some shame.

An hour later, Chungha said goodbye to Mark and Jackson, his visit was just because Chungha went to work out some details of his wedding and used his free time to see his brother again. Her fiance was waiting for him at the lobby when the woman hugged the two men wishing them luck, but something else was whispered in Mark's ear, leaving him confused and also embarrassed. "Keep taking care of him for me? Thanks Mark .." and for some reason, Jackson Wang really seemed to always need Mark's help due to chance, and despite the protests, helping Jackson wasn't so bad .. at least, yours smile was a thanks, a good thanks. "I'll see you at the wedding, until then! Don't kill yourself, if possible."

After such a busy morning, all Mark really managed to do was collapse on his bed, falling asleep in a matter of seconds. On the other side of that penthouse, Jackson was doing push-ups on his floor while thinking about what Chungha had told him hours ago, commenting that Jackson always seemed enraged by any memory of Mark in his head. Jaebum and his sister were explicitly mistaken thinking that Mark destabilized him in such a way, he was just a sticky romantic .. A hot sticky romantic, those months made Jackson discover things about the older man, like for example that Mark was highly allergic to nuts and he also loved the sound of rain falling under the sky, he also found out what Taemin had done to Mark when it started, and despite hating romances, he was outraged at how petty Mark's ex-boyfriend could be. Mark was sticky, but he didn't deserve to be treated in such a way, with some changes, he could be happy with someone .. His way was not so bad, and Mark was definitely handsome .. "Why are you thinking about Mark again? Jackson ! What happened in your head now? So many men to think about ... "  
Some eminent fear aroused in Jackson and he navigated his contacts until he contacted a random acquaintance, asking him out that night, he needed sex, his head urgently needed to eliminate Mark from the association neurons.

The day went smoothly, at least for Jaebum, who after a short shower and about an hour of sleep, was back in the kitchen of his restaurant. Things were tight due to the fact that his sub-chef was at rest due to a domestic accident, and the replacement would arrive that night, but it was good to have a big run in the kitchen, to have so many dishes to prepare, when Jaebum was cooking, nothing could hinder or hit you, it flowed like water in your hands. Despite the scary profile, it was Jaebum a few hours earlier who saved Yugyeom's life, at least for the past few months.

"So did your boyfriend .. hit you for months?"

"Yes ... at first he just acted violently, but then I decided to come back from Paris here at his request, but ever since .. Things got worse, and whenever he drinks .." Yugyeom swallowed, losing his speech remembering the number of times since his return when his boyfriend assaulted him in every way possible. "I'm sorry .. whenever he drinks, he gets even more aggressive and ends up hitting me .. they are usually situations that only he sees with jealousy, or that he invents, I just ... I have nowhere to go, that's why I'm here, don't do anything with Bambam, please! He was a kind soul. " Breathing heavily, Jaebum thought about his action for a few minutes, but Yugyeom was clearly desperate and needed help. "Alright, and it's alright, I understand that Bambam was helping you, right? Well, I've been needing a new waiter, if you want the place, you can stay in the back until you get a good seat .. I already lived here , it's not so bad." Yugyeom was thrilled with the idea of Jaebum, totally grateful to the famous man in front of him. He jumped in Jaebum's arms, squeezing him tight in a hug, when he noticed the expression on Jaebum's face, the maknae flinched, a movement he made automatically to escape his boyfriend's aggressions. "Take it easy! No one here is going to hurt you, Yugyeom. We at my restaurant are family, and we will protect ourselves."

Being unemployed was one of the worst things Mark had in his life today, the amount of hours without having jobs to deliver or anything else was making him sick. The older man cleaned the house, even talked to Youngjae's dog and the plants on his porch. His friend was still locked in the room and that was even more worrying, his sunbeam showed no signs of life and it was only a little while for Mark to break into Youngjae's door. Lying on the couch in his living room, Mark slid his thumb under the screen of his cell phone, looking at the different Instagram feeds of acquaintances and friends. Most seemed to have an incredibly better life than their own, stalking Taemin for some time was no longer part of their daily plans, it became more interesting to stalk profiles of unknown men. To his surprise, and curiosity, a photo of Jackson showing off his physique on his back appeared in his feed, making Mark completely excited at seven o'clock, damn it. He really was hot as a Greek god. It wouldn't be so bad if Mark stalked his neighbor, it was just Jackson, and he needed to know more about the man if he wanted to pretend to be dating. Jackson's profile was filled with absurdly good photos, some in profile, pictures of smiles with Bambam, Jaebum and Kai, and some pictures of his mother and sister. His profile was perfectly normal, and a little interesting, since Jackson was certainly an exhibitionist of his body. Mark continued to run his thumb over Jackson's photos, until a clumsy blow made him enjoy a photo of the year 2014. His world was literally over, for good!

"OH DRUG! SHIT, SHIT!"

Mark's screams made Youngjae look as bad as possible out of his room, with a notebook in hand in order to defend his friend from danger. He found a Mark in shock, desperate for his latest careless action on social media. Without understanding much, Youngjae frowned at Mark, lying on the floor in a fetal position while whimpering.

"Markie? W-what are you doing on the floor?"

A vibration interrupted Jackson and Jaebum's conversation in his best friend's kitchen, it was the notifications on Jackson's cell phone. The Chinese boy held the device in his hands, noticing a notification that confused his mind, causing Jaebum to give a malicious smile when Jackson showed him what was written.

"TuanMrk likes your photo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, always! what do you think about the sub-chef? um .. until next time !!


	9. The sub-chef.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tell me, Jackson Wang ... do i look hot to you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back! I hope this chapter warms your mind like mine, okay? a new update!
> 
> please take care and stay alive! good reading, comments always, thank you. Xoxo.

"Jaebum, you won't believe this! Really! I need to show you." Jackson appeared excitedly in his best friend's kitchen, holding up his cell phone as if it were a trophy. If someone asked him why he was so happy to find out that Mark was stalking him, he wouldn't even know how to answer.

"The last time I saw you that happy, was when we were teenagers and you lost your virginity, Wang. Come on, what's wrong?"

And just as Jackson was about to tell his chef about his newfound discovery, a Yugyeom leaning over the window in that room changed his tone to warn that the substitute sub-chef had arrived. He was so tall when Bambam, or even more, his hair looked freshly shaved and a warm smile plastered his face, he could certainly be the type of any man who was inside that room. Jackson was sure within himself that he had seen that man somewhere, but only fragments of his memory could light up inside his head.

"Nice to meet you! I'm the replacement for your sub-chef, Jaebum-ssi, Park Seojoon .. at your service."

The day went through the usual routine of the IB Restaurant, Yugyeom was adapting and Bambam was doing his best to get some smiles from the new waiter, just as Jackson and Jaebum became protectors of that young boy who now had a family, and people who loved him truly. After the end of the daily shift, the restaurant was left with Bambam and Yugyeom, while the two hyungs prepared for the gym, hoping that the younger ones would not set fire to the establishment at least once. "I will kill you both if something happens to this place, understand? I trust you more than Jackson, but you are still children, so please call me if you need to, we will be back in two hours."

"Hyung, you have left the restaurant in my hands before, since I started here I always took care of security, Yugyeom is an additional help, yes? I would not set fire, it is also the salary that pays for my clothes .. and I will not live without them. " Bambam's comment made Jackson squeeze the maknae's cheeks, although he was completely crazy, he was still as protective as Jaebum with the rest of his friends. "Ok, ok, adult gentlemen, so take care, yes? And eat something, you can grab it in the kitchen. Don't forget to eat, wash your hands, and .." Yugyeom smiled without showing his teeth, a little shy by the care of your boss with he, but thankful for such protection on your part. "Hyung, I promise that Bammie and I will be fine, now go! Don't get hurt in the gym, or hurt anyone's heart .. Jackson-hyung in this case."

"Thank you, Yugyeom, you are a great boy, it is good to know that I am so exemplary in your eyes."

After so much delay, Jinyoung accepted Mark and Youngjae's request to join a gym and work out with his friends at nightfall, and there they were, while Youngjae was distracted on his cell phone looking at pictures of him and Kai, whose he has not yet had the courage to delete or delete his number as well. His sigh was so loud that the two friends stepping forward turned his body to see him, taking him in their arms when they realized what the discouragement of the little ray of sunlight was about. "Young ... you want to stop seeing these pictures, yes? This is torture. Nor did Mark stop looking at Taemin's pictures when they finished."  
"Yes, I saw it, Jinyoung, I saw it for weeks…" Jinyoung's threatening look in the other man's direction made him wilt, returning his attention to the crestfallen Youngjae between the two, remembering how Kai picked him up at the gym on some nights, bringing flowers and even planning dinners.  
"Do you ... do you think I rushed to finish? He made me happy .. he did me well, I overreacted! I'm going to call him."  
Jinyoung squeezed Youngjae's biceps, taking his best friend's cell phone in his hands and excluding contact even in the middle of the other's screams and snorts. "Enough! He can treat you well, but he doesn't want to assume you, it's simple. And enough of suffering around these men, first Mark, then you, you are better than that, yes?"

Mark and Youngjae envied Jinyoung's inner strength, even though he knew he had already suffered a lot because of his ex boyfriend. Jinyoung never let himself be slaughtered, but this shell sometimes hurt him a lot, each time he gave himself less time and more time for work, mainly because his temper was almost impossible to deal with. The three men entered the gym located in downtown Seoul, breaking up just to focus on different exercises, Youngjae was running on the treadmill while Mark was doing squats and Jinyoung crunches. They continued talking about a subject without much relevance, the great movement did not let them intensify the dialogue and Mark seemed too focused on his training to hear the voices of his friends. The black-haired American had no idea how many looks he was getting during his workout, he was strangely thinking about what Jackson was doing at that time.

Fate brings us answers and in this way it was no different, Mark's question was answered when the eldest raised his body, bumping into an "unknown" who was moving away from the weight lifting bars. "Sorry! Didn't I .. Jackson?" An almost ironic, laugh-like sigh came out of Jackson's pink mouth, so did he and Mark also work out in the same places? It's not possible! "Markie-pooh? Don't tell me you're following me, look ... at first I thought it was sexy, but now I'm worried." Mark rolled his eyes in the direction of his neighbor, leaving the trance of his thoughts when he remembered that he had enjoyed the photo of Jackson, and he certainly would have seen it at that time. The American man tried as quickly as possible to distance himself from the youngest, but those were not Jackson's plans. "You like my picture from six years ago and now you don’t have a good night, Mark? What a beautiful stalk you are, I’m offended .." he thought in several ways to explain that he had made a mistake, but anyway, it would still confirm that he was stalking Jackson, the only rational thought Mark could think of was to continue with his exercises, sitting in front of Jackson to lift the other bar. He tried to concentrate but it was an impossible action because the Chinese man's arms were flexed on the metal bar, his biceps contracted under the bones while his lower lip was between his teeth, suggesting that Jackson was too focused on his task. That scene went straight to Mark's groin, making his penis completely erect in the middle of a gym, at six in the afternoon.

Youngjae was immersed in his headphones while listening to Kai's favorite songs, another thing he had not had the courage to erase from his spotify, and the man had no idea of the thousands of words that Jinyoung was playing at him about fifteen minutes. The lawyer was venting about his ex boyfriend, cooling his face with the water from his bottle while his eyes were still closed. If Jinyoung had his eyes open, he would have seen not only that his friend was not listening to him, but also that Jaebum was pulling the strengthening strings from his arms harder than the other way, while watching Jinyoung's neck get wet by the dripping liquid. For Jaebum, the lawyer was like a sculpture, perfectly sculpted and it hurt to look at Jinyoung so beautiful that he looked to his eyes. The two had not met since the incident of Jinyoung's kiss in Jaebum, so the chef didn't know how to approach the other without appearing too coarse or romantic. He could follow Jackson's advice, but decided to just watch that beautiful man, that was enough. But knowing Jinyoung, a frown formed on his face when he saw the image of the chef staring at him. "Did you miss anything here, Jaebum-ssi?" No, Jinyoung wasn't being too rude, but he knew Jaebum's intentions and knew he couldn't let himself fall into temptation, not after what Chanyeol did to him, he would never fall in love with a man again, even if he was like Jaebum, the perfect man. Jaebum and Jinyoung continued to exchange glances during that exercise night, once, Jinyoung caught himself watching Jaebum's push-ups, his extremely broad back left his hands sweaty and shaky, once, Jaebum was caught by Youngjae's gaze staring at Jinyoung's ass , and they seemed perfectly fine at pretending that nothing was happening.

Mark's curls were glued to his forehead by the sweat of the effort, making his fingers reach that spot to keep them out, that act so innocent it left Jackson with a dry mouth. Mark's tight pants were an attack on any man who seemed to look, but Jackson was still leading, mainly because Mark was embarrassed that he was discovered stalking him, and even more so because Jackson was doing exercises wearing only basketball shorts for years, the only man more attractive than the chinese in that gym was probably Jinyoung. Mark was about to run away from that equipment, or rather, that Jackson, when his phone vibrated in his bag on the floor, and the identification said "Known" making Mark's frown in doubt and Jackson leaning over in disguise to see whose it was. The older man answered the call, trying to recognize the voice on the other end of the line, which remained useless.

"Hello? Mark? This is Seojoon, remember?"

"Seojoon? What the ... Ah! The one in the night club, right? Yes, I remember, you can tell."

"So ... I settled in the city today, I'm working as a substitute sub-chef as I told you, I would like to know if you want to go out with me at any time?"

A smile formed on Mark's lips was enough for him to connect the dots and remember where he met Jaebum's sub-chef, Seojoon was the man Mark had been rubbing at the nightclub for nights, the same man who held on to his waist. your .. Mark in the middle of the track, and came close to the neck .. Was it strange that Jackson remembered the scene in its entirety? It was engraved on his head, and if Mark smiled that way, he certainly liked what the other had said on the phone.

"I'm going to love it! We can leave on Friday, how about? If that doesn't get in the way of your work, Seojoon-hyung."

So Mark didn't even know who he was a few minutes ago and now he already called him hyung? He barely know who is he and already treat with such respect! Jackson's head was bursting, and the discomfort in his chest was growing more and more, but he had no idea why Mark leaving bothered him so much.

"Not at all, Mark. You can give me your address and i will go get him, okay? I'll love it."

"Alright! Until Friday, hyung, kisses." For the first time, Mark would have a date with someone who was not and didn’t look like Taemin, that was definitely heartening. With Jackson's advice, he would definitely be able to have a long-term relationship, and Seojoon seemed attentive, caring ... he didn't look like Jackson at all, so he wasn't a Mr Wrong ... that's good, right?

Jackson swallowed his discomfort as a bad-tasting medicine, and pretended to vibrate for Mark about his date, grabbing a pair of strings as he walked away from the older boy, jumping on surprising records. Jackson's exercise performance when he was angry was what made him become Kai's friend, he ended up getting hurt by taking his anger out on exercise and his friend was starting to study nursing in his teens, he managed to save Jackson after spraining his ankle inside the school. The Chinese's grip on the rope material was already burning his hands, but he preferred to hurt his palms than to show jealousy to Mark, still standing in front of Jackson, just looking at his neighbor. "Jacks .. Jackson! Can you look at me? Thank you! I'm going to have a date .. and I wanted some more advice, I know we hate it but you are still good at it, can you please help me?"

How beautiful! Jackson would be handing the pot of gold to the criminal, he was practically handing Mark to Seojoon, and would hand over a non-sticky version of Mark, which makes everything dangerous. "Yes, Mark. I will help you until Friday."

/3 days later/

Yugyeom was helping Bambam on a job for the Thai's college, and the smiles from each other made Jackson and Jaebum laugh at the maknae, they were clearly flirting and seemed to have no idea this was happening. Jackson chewed some potatoes while Jaebum mixed a recipe into a bowl, looking genuinely interested in the scene where the bar was set. This was one of Jaebum's only requests, he wanted Yugyeom and Bambam not to drop out of studies and dreams because of work, and that spare time was always comfortable for all four. Jaebum's occupation was increasing, and chef IB forgot that Jinyoung would come deliver some papers, taking a little fright when the possible love of his life entered the restaurant, making Jackson hum to a friend when he took out his cell phone to escape the situation by answering some messages from Mark.

* MarkiePooh: Should I wear something tight or wider, Jackson? Does that change anything in the vision?

* NeighborStupid: That changes everything, Mark. If you put on an unattractive outfit, he will prefer to stick his penis in anything but you.

* MarkiePooh: Ew! Stop being rude. 🙄 But okay, will it take you long to arrive? I'll get ready and show you before I go, okay?

* NeighborStupid: Actually, I'm already going, I have to return later. Please try to pretend you're a hot guy, okay?

It bothered Mark, why did Jackson tell you that? Wasn't he a hot guy for him? All the looks, Jackson's nervousness at the club, was Mark that ugly? No! He was not like Jinyoung or Youngjae, but he was attractive in his own way. That thought continued to upset Mark, who was now getting out of his bath, taking care of his skin's hygiene while humming, arranging his black hair so that it fell into his eyes.  
Mark chose a white sleeve blouse that left his collarbone barely visible, a pair of hoop earrings and tight print pants that valued his thin thighs. The American put a little gloss under his lips, walking to his porch to see if Jackson was there, the noise was stopped so Mark considered that the neighbor was on the road. He decided to wait on one of Jackson's sofas, texting Youngjae to get his take on his appearance.

Jinyoung was immersed in the cell phone, holding the papers under his arm, the glasses sliding under the bone of his nose, without realizing that they had three heads staring at him. He looked up, seeing a figure well known to himself, and it wasn't Jaebum, not this time.

"Yugyeom? Weren't you in Paris, boy?"

Jackson whistled as he turned the keys to his apartment, taking off his shoes and cap under his hair before walking to his porch. This was perhaps the biggest shock Jackson had ever taken, the way Mark's legs were spread and his scent hanging over the air drove him crazy. The madness got even worse when he remembered that Mark was like that for another man, that he had just seen in his work, and that he certainly wouldn't give up on Mark. Jealousy washed over Jackson, who heard an "So?…" From his American-born neighbor, Mark's eyebrows arched as Jackson feigned disregard, muttering "It's not bad .." He knew that this behavior resulting from his jealousy was childish, but it was just as torturous as he wanted to lock the doors and fuck Mark in that look in the middle of his porch, he had little time to tear his hair out when thinking about fucking a neighbor as sticky and unbearable as Mark.

"Isn't it bad? Really, Jackson? Am I ugly on that level?"

"I don't know, Mark ... I just said it's not bad, but Seojoon seems like an easy man to impress, rest assured." Jackson practically snarled that sentence while refusing to face Mark.

In a jump, Mark got up from the couch, irritated by the absurd way Jackson was acting, he shouldn't care so much about the Chinese, but neglect hit his spine. The older man leaned Jackson against the glass balcony jamb, placing his open palms on the man's large shoulders, whispering against Jackson's left ear. "If he is easy to impress, then am I okay with impressing a man like you?"

Jackson would like to hit Mark, but the only thing that came out of his throat was a cough, an almost shameful cough. The younger Chinese was unable to move a step, letting Mark whisper against his ear and throw damage to his head, dirty damage.

"Tell me, Jackson Wang ... do i look hot for you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will be the response of our little Jackson? to the next! comment, give your opinion, I'm always open!


	10. The Kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little surprise in the tenth chapter, huh?
> 
> Update! I hope you don't kill me, I promise to reward you, good reading! 😘
> 
> Stay safe and take care, take care of others too!  
> Xoxo.

The tension inside the IB Restaurant was suggestive, a little confused and completely heavy. Heavy because of the fearful look that Yugyeom gave Jinyoung after his question, this one who was incredulous and sincerely, to Jaebum and Bambam, looked like a mother would scold her son for something wrong. Even though he was the tallest one there, Yugyeom shrugged his shoulders with each look of Jinyoung, stroking the fabric of his pants eagerly without answering him. As perhaps the only person aware there, Jaebum decided to leave the two alone, pulling Bambam while ignoring their grumbling. "Hyung! Can't I support Yugyeom? Let me stay!" "Shut up, Bambam and come soon!"  
Jinyoung watched the scene allowing himself to look at the figure of Jaebum, his broad shoulders pulling Bambam as if he were a father giving orders, he had to confess inside, it was a little exciting. But his attention did not last long, so he returned his gaze to Yugyeom and raised his eyebrows, after an unsuccessful response.

"Yugyeom, do you want to explain to me why you are in Seoul, and why are you here?"

Yugyeom tried to start his answer about four or five times, but the big truth was that he was embarrassed. Ashamed to lie to his hyungs, ashamed that his life went wrong, and even more ashamed by the assaults he suffered for a few months. Jinyoung was the most amazing man and person he had ever met, he was a successful lawyer, very brave and also firm, he taught almost everything Yugyeom, from his school subjects to how to take care of himself when he decided to travel to France. It's a little strange, but if he were to define Park Jinyoung as someone in his life, he would be like his mother, ironically, sometimes he would call him Eomma without noticing.

"H-hyung ... I'm sorry! Please forgive me. I was so embarrassed, I just .. I had nowhere to go, hyung! B-bammie helped me, Jaebum-hyung .. Y-si." Yugyeom knelt, hugging Jinyoung's waist while he burst into tears, stammering, his face was sunk in Jinyoung's belly, along with his crying, it was impossible to understand what Yugyeom was trying to say.

"Yugyeom .. dear? Calm down, okay? You have to remove your face, I can't quite understand ... what happened to you?" Jinyoung took the youngest to one of the tables, letting Yugyeom calm down while looking apprehensive, drying his maknae's tears using the scarf on his jacket. Suddenly, Yugyeom stood upright in his chair again, taking a deep breath before beginning to tell what had happened to come to this moment.

"It all started when I went to Paris, after Taemin's Birthday, it was my dream, everything seemed incredible ... and it was, my job was good, my dating was fine. So, Wonyl started to get aggressive whenever we were with friends, or even strangers who were nice with me, he forbade me to wear some clothes, talk to people .. I did everything, because I loved him so much. Then everything got worse, hyung, he started going out with friends he had there, and he came back very aggressive, shouting, he started attacking me at that time .. "

Even before Yugyeom finished his monologue, Jinyoung's facial expression was so frightening that he swallowed, the lawyer was ghastly by nature, but now he was bad as hell. Jinyoung clenched his fist, controlling himself not to go out at that very moment and kill Yugyeom's ex-boyfriend. How can anyone do this to such a kind boy? Beat your baby? It wouldn't be like that, he would definitely be arrested but it would be for a decent reason. Practically snarling, Jinyoung asked Yugyeom to proceed, afraid of what would come next. "Go on .. Gyeom, please."

"He beat me at least four times during the week, especially when he picked me up from work and I talked to some friends, he said that I was hitting on them. Some time later, he said that he had gotten an opportunity in Seoul, despite being my dream, I .. I resigned, and I came back here with him, I thought you and the others would be disappointed, I would tell you later! I found out that he came back because he had a lover, in one night we went out together, I confronted him, and ended up saved ... by Bambam, he brought me here and let me sleep, but Jaebum-hyung found us, and he gave me a job, hyung! And let me stay here ... he is incredible!"

The tip of Jinyoung's lips were wildly turning up when Yugyeom told what Jaebum had done, he helped the youngest without even knowing him ... God could only be kidding! Besides being hot, is he still a nice guy? He must have a horrible defect, certainly Jaebum has a sexually transmitted disease, that's it. Disconnecting from his thoughts, Jinyoung looked at Yugyeom again who was now teary-eyed, his action was unique, although minor, he pulled the waiter into his arms, squeezing him in a warm hug while letting the other cry and ask for forgiveness for him. "Shh .. it's okay, Yugyeom! But please, never, never hide anything from me again, yes? You are my baby, like Youngjae, I will always protect you .. and that may include killing your ex-boyfriend. "  
From the kitchen, Jaebum and Bambam were watching the scene, he said "quietly". They still didn't know the whole story, Yugyeom hid some parts, so the two were just as surprised as Jinyoung. Jaebum could have thrown the youngest in the streets, but a protective feeling made him look after Yugyeom, and now he could confirm that he did the right thing, that maknae had already suffered so much. Jaebum was also impressed by how sentimental Jinyoung was next to each other, always so cold and strong, he looked like a big mother with her son in her arms. It made him think about having children with Jinyoung, he would be the best appa that children could have. Even though it already looked like they had five children, they just didn't know it yet.

Some time after that happened, Yugyeom and Bambam left to distract the first, and as he went for it, Jinyoung stayed at the restaurant to resolve the subscriptions with Jaebum. The situation was embarrassing, it was possible to cut sexual tension with a knife, and everything got worse when the papers were handed over to Jaebum and he put his glasses under the eyes of a cat, it was absurd how he ornamented with his piercings and facial expressions. He seemed so cultured to Jinyoung that he had to restrain himself from getting on top of the chef right there. Park Jinyoung used to have immense self-control when it came to men, but everything had gotten worse when Jaebum came into his life, he was completely opposite to the lawyer, but it was impossible not to notice that something was being born and evolving between those two. Perhaps an attack by Jinyoung, but Jaebum had to confess that he liked the difficult personality.

"Can I put it on, Jinyoung?"

Oh my god, he noticed my lust and now we are going to fuck in his restaurant, how dirty, Park Jinyoung!

"What? Ah? Are you going to put it on? But fast? I thought you were .."

A laugh came from Jaebum's lips, his lips clenched as usual making Jinyoung look down at the same time.

"The signatures, Jinyoug .. your arm is over the paper."

Purposefully, Jaebum placed his large hand over Jinyoung's hand, pulling the paper towards him before signing them, realizing how embarrassed the other was to feel the eyes of a hyung on his entire body.

Be strong, Park Jinyoung!

Jackson was shivering cold, it was absurd to think that, but Wang really was. All this thanks to Mark Tuan and his hot shitty body, the way his lipstick-stained lips were sliding around Jackson's neck was about to hallucinate him. For a second, the Chinese just forgot who he was, who his sticky neighbor was and cut the distance from their mouths. If he told someone that right now Mark was moaning inside his mouth, it was certain that no one would believe it, but it was so real, and the shiver in his groin was just confirming it.

"Jackson .." Mark said in the middle of the kiss, he was hurried and hot, every time he imagined himself kissing Jackson, it would be something calm and romantic, but he needed more. "Jacks .." the old man shuddered under the arms of his neighbor, who clasped his hands on the American man's waist, sucking on his tongue in a way that seemed to claim Mark's mouth as his own.

Despite Mark's pleas, Jackson continued to kiss the other man, stopping just to catch his breath during making out. He was thrilled to have a condom in his pocket, certainly Mark would wake up in his bed the next day. Jackson was pulling Mark's body into the apartment when the elder, with resistance, stepped away from the IB manager. Mark's look was malicious, and his small movement was enough, the American man guided his index finger to the open band of his mouth, sucking on it before positioning it under Jackson's swollen lips, who followed the whole scene without blinking. This act was the farewell of Mark, who took his cell phone and left the balcony, casting another look in the same way and a small whisper. "I hope that now I am impressive for you, Wang."

Jackson wanted to scream knowing that Mark would still go to the meeting with another man, even though he refused to accept that he was jealous, there were many feelings together in the same shipment. He had kissed Mark, Mark had responded but left him alone, with an erection about to blow his jeans. His comfort was knowing that his taste would still be in Mark throughout the meeting, he would not forget Jackson every second he spent with Seojoon, it was an almost possessive sensation, but extremely pleasant. Jackson refused to stay on his porch waiting for Mark to return from his date, again, with another man, so the Chinese man took a cold shower (he needed it, badly!) To calm his spirits and chose his best clothes, the tightest ones to wear. showing off his muscles, some friends had asked him out to dinner and anything that would help him forget about Mark was welcome.

The night was fun, Jackson was a social magnet so it didn't take long to bring up the subject with everyone at that table. For some time he had forgotten about Mark and his date, mainly because he was the attention during dinner, say that Jackson knew how to make people delighted and interested in him. Sometimes he did it involuntarily, his nickname since his childhood was a small dog, because Jackson was like a puppy and no one could resist him and his warm eyes. It was about eleven o'clock when he said goodbye to the others at the table, he would work the next day so he didn't pass his night with the others. Between kisses and hugs, his "TeamWang" sweatshirt reflected the moonlight on one of the sidewalks, and there he was again, thinking about Mark. At this time, he hoped that Mark was already in home and that his date was a piece of crap. Maybe he could have a good night of hot sex if Seojoon is an unbearable man, which unfortunately he didn't look like in the restaurant.

Jackson's thoughts were interrupted when he saw a man being hit by a car while crossing the street. From a distance, it didn't seem to be serious, but Jackson didn't think twice about helping him. He and a few other concerned people approached the man sitting on the floor, his face was injured and his arm seemed to bleed a lot. Those blue strands, the pinched face, if Jackson squinted, he knew that man from somewhere.

"Wait .. Jaehyun? Is it you?" Jackson's alarmed cry made the other man raise his face quickly, even though he was injured, it was clear that this was the same boy that Jackson's mother would have made her fiance if Mark had not accepted his proposal. "Jacks? I haven't seen you in over ten years!"  
The Chinese man helped Jaehyun to get up, after a small check at a pharmacy that was not far away, he insisted that Jaehyun go to his apartment so Jackson would take care of his injuries. The two were childhood friends, during adolescence they ended up moving away, but Jaehyun still lived in China as far as Jackson remembered. It was not long before the two arrived at the apartment, and young Wang did not take long to fetch the first aid box, taking Jaehyun to his porch while he bent down between the other man's legs, cleaning the obvious wounds on one of his legs. Jaehyun explained to Jackson that he had a boyfriend in Seoul and his mother still didn't know, this was the first time that he went to the city and when the car hit him, he had argued with his partner.

"So are you in love, Jae-Jae? Who knew! I thought you were like me."

The two men continued to laugh, and Jaehyun told Jackson about his boyfriend, he was unsure about the distance and the two had a brief and silly argument, and surely Johnny would be looking for him like crazy now. While the owner of the apartment bandaged Jaehyun's arm, he laid his head on Jackson's chest, a totally innocent act, if it weren't exactly the moment that Mark came home. And he was looking for Jackson, his date was as he expected, Seojoon was fun, handsome, and for some reason, he could be a good boyfriend. Jackson's tips worked and he wanted to thank, maybe with a few snogging, dreaming doesn't cost anything right? The American knew he was attractive in that outfit and that if it was Jackson's house, they would probably have sex all night, so he was hopeful. But that hope died in his chest when he walked up to his balcony as usual, and saw an incredibly attractive blue-haired man lying on Jackson's chest, he was almost fucking him on the balcony. This image was like a bucket of cold water for Mark, who ran back to his house before the two saw him. Youngjae would arrive in a few minutes from his work, and Jinyoung said he needed to tell them something, but Mark's closed expression would not be leaving anytime soon. As he undressed for a shower, he growled loudly, as if Jackson was going to hear him.

"Idiot! He responds to the kiss, pulls me home just for sex? He's still wrong, and I should have known ... what did you think, Mark Tuan? Aish! Idiot! Stupid .. THAT THE TWO ARE SWALLOWING!"

Mark threw his shoes against the wall, wishing it were Jackson's head. He wore a T-shirt and pajama shorts, focusing only on the pleasant encounter he had a few hours earlier. Youngjae came home while Mark was preparing his dinner in the kitchen, incredibly he was still mumbling about Jackson, unaware that his best friend was standing in the doorway.

"Hyung .. are you talking to yourself? I thought your date was today, but if you look like that, it was rubbish .."

"Sorry, Young ... I didn't see you, ah, my date. He really was amazing, you know? Seojoon is a right guy, he's nice, respectful, empathetic ... he's not an idiot!" Mark stuck the knife in the meat he was preparing when he finished his sentence, angry at something Youngjae had no idea about, but it was certainly a very serious thing.

"Markie ... what happened? Why do you look so angry? Taemin called? Did he try anything?"

"Taemin? Oh, no! Sorry, Youngjae, I just got carried away, it's been so long that I haven't had such a nice date .. we are going out again, I just need to call him to make an appointment."

At that moment, Coco, Mark and Youngjae's little dog ran to the apartment's balcony, the youngest was washing his hands and Mark followed the barking animal suspiciously. He threw the small cloth he was holding on the floor when he saw the dog in Jackson's arms, who let her lick his face when he saw his "sticky" neighbor glare at him. Mark was generally not pleasant, that was their thing, but he looked really upset and upset.

"Did Markie-Pooh's date go bad, Coco? He looks so bored ... what do you think, girl?"

"Hi, Jackson, can you bring me back to Coco? I have more to do. And you probably have it too, I imagine." Jackson raised his eyebrow, Mark's dry response to a provocation was new.

Mark took Coco from the other man's arms, stroking his small head before turning his body to enter, when he was stopped by Jackson holding his waist. Coco was so unaware of the situation that she just kept playing with Mark's shirt, looking Jackson in the eye for the first time that night.

"Are you acting like that because of the kiss? Because if it is, we pretend it never happened, Mark, I don't want you to fool Seojoon, after all, he's a perfect guy, isn't he? A prince!" In a mocking tone, he tried to irritate Mark again, but the eldest did not take the bait, and answered briefly before returning to his home.

"Yes, he is even more perfect ... because he doesn't look like you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Markie-pooh, he hardly knows that this time Jackson was an angel! What do you think will happen? tell me! feedback is inspiring, thanks for reading!


	11. The Mark's job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our update has arrived! This chapter is more focused in everyone, so that you have interaction with the whole family too! from now on, will we have a lot of Markson, ready? Good reading! feedbacks always, please!
> 
> take care, and stay safe! xoxo

Three weeks, it had been exactly three weeks since Mark had avoided Jackson at all costs. The man leaning over the Chinese continued to haunt the mind of the American, who avoided appearing on his porch and leaving the house when Jackson was arriving from work. Despite the difficulty, the two men had few encounters and it had helped him a lot because it was impossible not to notice Jackson Wang's presence somewhere, because of his broad shoulders or his energy that dampens the surrounding atmosphere. What Mark did not expect, was that after a little conversation between Jinyoung and Jaebum, he would see Jackson even more often than before.

Jinyoung promised to go to Jaebum's establishment after his work so that both could resolve a pending license for the restaurant, a shameful excuse for them to see each other again. Jaebum's hair was now blond, still long, and according to Bambam, this change had a purpose and was to impress Jinyoug. In fact, the lawyer unwittingly praised the other man a few times, even with his coldness, Jaebum never gave up and perhaps was breaking some social walls of the man in question. On this particular night, IB was busy as usual, while Bambam and Yugyeom attended to some customers, Jackson was stealing small pieces of food in the absence of Seojoon's attention, despite the same feeling for Mark, they have built up a considerable rapprochement in recent weeks. .. to the surprise of others who already knew about the "love triangle" so named by Bambam. Outside, Jinyoung and Jaebum read some papers, only Jinyoung, as Jaebum was busy reading as Jinyoung's lips twitched as he read.

"Jaebum-ssi, my eyes are on the papers but I can feel your eyes penetrating me, stop." Jaebum straightened his back, clearing his throat to disguise the bust that had just happened. "Sorry, Jinyoung .. I know you are a professional, I don't- .." Jaebum was interrupted by a laugh from Jinyoung, realizing how nervous the older man was, he let one hand rest on the boss's broad shoulder, indicating he was okay, something very far from an act that Jinyoung would do. When asked, Jaebum relaxed at the touch, listening to a worried sigh from the lawyer as he finished the papers. "Sorry, Jaebum-ssi, it's that I'm helping Mark look for a job but so far nothing ... he has an incredible resume of events, but they're not hiring ... it has affected me."

"Events? Jackson and I are looking for someone in this area, who has good ideas and can help us spread the word too, well .. if Mark wants, he can come and talk to me, but being his friend, I believe he is perfect."

"Ahh, do you swear, Jaebum-hyung? Thank you! Truly, this will make Mark very happy." Jinyoung did not notice the informal use of Jaebum treatment, unlike the other man who blushed, wondering if this would be a good time to invite him to a date .. on second thought, another slap would not be so pleasant at this point, wait a while more will not kill you. The smile Jinyoung gave Jaebum was enough thanks, the wrinkles around his eyes would still kill Im Jaebum.

Youngjae was off work, so Mark devoted his day to trying to cheer up his best friend, watching movies, cooking and letting the youngest flood him with wine and memories of Kai. Seeing Youngjae, Mark knew exactly what his friend was going through, overcoming Taemin was painful and required a lot of alcohol, crying and daily doses of retrieving the couple's photos. However, Youngjae was the sweetest soul in all of South Korea, he deserved congratulations and Mark sincerely considered the idea of calling Kai or killing him, but currently just letting his little otter out on his lap was enough. Youngjae's whimpering was interrupted when Mark's touch echoed through the room, causing him to break out of the trance that was hearing the other cry for so many hours.  
Walking up to the windy balcony, and random runs from Coco, Mark can hear Jinyoung's voice on the other end of the line, too happy even for Jinyoung himself.

"Mark-hyung? I have incredible news! You need to sit down, seriously."  
"What? Jinyoung? Did you fuck Jaebum? In the car? Oh my god, are you fucking now? Hang up! Please, I don't want to .."  
"Mark! Stop being silly, will you? Idiot. It's about your job search, does that interest you, Mister Tuan?"  
"Aish .. What's up, Jinyoung? Honey, I'm looking, you don't have to look for me, I promise."  
"I got you a job! Well, there's the interview, but Jaebum-ssi said that they need a professional in your area, at the IB restaurant."

Mark's jaw dropped, if that was the trick played by fate, he really was stuck and couldn't get out. In addition to neighbors, would he work daily with Jackson? Now would he have to put up with him and see him at work too? Worse, why didn't Jackson tell him about the vacancy? Jackson certainly didn't want to work with him .. Damn Jackson! The restaurant is important and he cannot live at Youngjae's expense, he will accept it!

"Markie? .. Mark? Did you pass out?"  
"Sorry, Jinyoungie! I heard, I don't know how to thank you .. you always save me, my little ball of bad mood, if you didn't hate hugs, I would give you one now."  
"Make me dinner as you know and it's paid for, how about? Jaebum said you can come tomorrow, I'll cheer for you, hyung! Now I have to go, kisses."  
"I promise to make one, the main course will be Jaebum-ssi .. ok, I really do it! Thank you, Jinyoung, thank you! I love you, kisses."

Exploding in his happiness, Mark ran into Youngjae's arms and announced about his new job, vibrating as the younger man's sun lit up around him, even crying for Kai, he jumped next to Mark, congratulating his best friend. "Markie .. are you going to work in the same place as Seojoon? Oh my god .. you are going to see him every day, this is so exciting!"  
Mark didn't think of anything but Jackson working at the restaurant, and forgot that Seojoon was also working at the place, so would Jackson have to see him be kind to the other man on a daily basis? This job looks perfect .. he would have his own medicine every day.

The night went by with wine and a tune out of tune by Mark, because Youngjae was talented in all things, including as a singer. Jackson and Kai were the last thing on the minds of the two men, who were still happy for Mark's conquest. The American man hardly knew that Jackson had stood on the porch hearing the voices and laughing at the men, Mark's sweetness was like a blanket wrapped around his body, warming him. He wouldn't take it, but he was climbing the walls because he missed Mark, in the beginning, he wanted to know why Mark was avoiding him, then he thought it would have to do with Seojoon, their kiss, so he made the will of the elder, respecting his space. Sometimes, he just sat on his porch and talked to Coco in the hope that the little dog was understanding him and could respond to the confused and strange feelings that Mark made him feel. Soon he would be dating Seojoon and Jackson was still a wrong man, it would be easier to just get over Mark Tuan and go on with his life, as the wrong man.

The day dawned like a perfect day in Mark's eyes, good-natured and ready for his interview early in the morning. Youngjae was still off, but Mark left his housemate falling asleep for a few more hours, taking Coco out on the porch while feeding the little white dog and fixing his black hair for his exit. Staring at his reflection in the glass door, Mark entered his house just as Jackson left his house, taking a sip of black coffee watching the dawn. The Chinese boy stroked Coco's hair quickly, returning to his bathroom to take a shower before starting work. In contrast, Mark was already dressed for his possible new job, black pants displayed around his legs, while wearing a baby-blue sleeved T-shirt, wearing only a pair of long earrings and other small ones around the pierced ears , Mark also put on his pair of black contoured glasses, maybe Jaebum thought he was more intellectual so you never know. On the other side of the building, Jackson wore a Gucci shirt, baggy pants and a hat with a pair of sunglasses on the fabric, some tips from Bambam on clothes were effective. On the way to the elevator, the looks of Mark and Jackson in their looks were instantaneous, especially Jackson's eyes fixed on Mark's thin arms, who ignored him until the entrance to the joint elevator.

"If I may say, Markie-pooh, you look good this morning, did you get a job? Because Seojoon works now, so it shouldn't be a date .." Jackson was right behind Mark's body, breaths touching his neck ready to shudder. His answer was just an ironic laugh, rolling his eyes while Jackson still seemed to want to know where Mark was going. "Are you going to make a mystery? Soon for me? Come on, Mark, tell me, where's the job?"

"IB Restaurant, but I think you know better than me .. I have an interview with Jaebum, if he didn't tell you, then if everything goes well, I will unfortunately meet you every morning."

Jackson frowned at the center of his expressive eyebrows, why didn't Jaebum say anything to him? Would he see Mark every day? Mark and Seojoon working together in front of you? Thank you Jesus, Thank you! It is worse than he might think.

"At my job? Oh ... I get it. I hope ... that you can, Markie-pooh, the restaurant is a great place." Mark found Jackson's kindness strange even though he knew they would work together, the situation was even more questionable by the change in the Chinese's tone of voice, his air of confidence had disappeared. "we're going to the same place, so I can give you a ride ... so you don't waste gas, and if Youngjae wants to go out with a car ... anyway, is it okay to go together?"

Although half of his mind still remembers Jackson's scene with another man, Mark accepted the ride, and the trip to the restaurant was even more agonizing. His thighs touched at times, and Mark could feel Jackson's eyes traveling over his body, while the older one was focused on how sexy Jackson looked concentrated in traffic, totally protective when he saw that Mark forgot his seat belt and forced him to put it in your sight before starting. Some shy smiles were also released until the two arrived at their destinations, Mark trembling on his knees at Jackson's education in opening the door to the American, he knew Jackson did this to all men and women, but the way he was polite was one of the biggest weaknesses that Mark had for Jackson. A little nervous, Mark started talking to Jaebum after greeting the youngest at the counter, receiving a tight hug from Yugyeom as good luck, Jackson also whispered a little "Fighting!" to Mark, realizing how the maknae looked at him after the others left.

"Bambam, stop looking at me with that face ... you too Yugyeom, I know I'm handsome but you are scaring me."

"Hyung ... don't you think there's something between you and Mark? I mean, you look at each other differently."

"Me and Mark? Me ... and Mark? Hahaha! No way, you invent everything, kids. At your age I didn't have these ideas, by god."

Yugyeom raised his eyebrow, saying nothing after Jackson's reply but he had known Mark since he was just a boy, he certainly never saw Mark look at anyone like that, not even Taemin.

The three men remained there while Jaebum talked to Mark in his office, asking some practical questions when hiring the American. Mark was still nervous, and Jaebum had noticed, so the two kept the conversation less formal because even Jaebum was too adorable a man to impress any fear. His pierced face and half moon smile frightened him at first, but then his attentiveness made anyone feel comfortable and even at home. The IB restaurant was started from scratch by the chef, with the help of Jackson in his investment, the idea arose at the culinary school where Jaebum and Jackson had a disagreement that made them even more united, to the point of sharing a dream. A few months later, a young student was looking for a job but barely spoke Korean. Jaebum taught Bambam the right vocabulary, and also how to live in Seoul next to Jackson, they always knew that Bambam was too kind and someone could hurt him so they became so protective of their bartender. The restaurant became a family, and also Seoul's main meeting place, but some people still showed up just because Jackson, Jaebum and Bambam were too attractive men.

"So Mark, Jinyoung told me that you also have a degree in event management, do you have any jobs for me to see?"  
"Oh, yes, I brought some on the Ipad for you to see and maybe do similar things at the restaurant."  
Mark showed some of his events on the screen, Jaebum was amazed and after making arrangements, Mark was hired by Jaebum and the two men were already discussing ideas for the restaurant. That was the main requirement for working at the IB restaurant, that you were reliable and a good person, which is why Jaebum was so demanding and successful.

After Jaebum announced to employees that Mark would work at the site, he introduced himself briefly before being approached by Seojoon who seemed happier even than Mark. The sub-chef handed him a small bouquet of flowers, welcoming him while Mark thanked him with a hug, smelling the red roses a few more times.

"This is very kind, Seojoon-hyung! Thanks for your gesture, it is very important to me."

"Imagine, Mark-sshi, I will love to see you every day at work, it is an added motivation to come too. Too bad I am not a resident, but at least we will see each other sometimes." Mark felt his cheeks flush, watching Yugyeom take the flowers to put in a vase of water amid giggles, trying not to hide behind the bar counter each time Seojoon looked at his face or his body. Fortunately he was wearing glasses and the glasses could hide the nervousness from his eyes.

The scene was watched by the other men on the other side of the restaurant, munching on pieces of fruit when Bambam tilted his head in Jackson's direction, seeing how hyung didn't look very happy, he gave up on his sarcastic comment, leaving Jaebum to speak instead. . "Uh .. Seojoon is good at this, if I were you I would be careful, Jacks, Mark seems to like romantic acts .. buy flowers, come on! There's a flower shop on our side, run."

"Jaebum, I don't care if Mark found a sticky pair like him, he deserves it. Besides, I gave him some good tips and I'm still helping him, I'm a good cupid. In fact, I'm great, you know."

"Oh yeah ... handing over the money to the thief, if you continue in that naivety, seriously, you will lose Mark because of your fame as a man-sex."

"Hyung is right, Jackson-hyung, everyone falls in love, including you, take your man and be happy."

"Jaebum, Bambam ... shut up! And let's work, unlike you, I have a lot to do, huh? Goodbye." And Jackson disappeared into his office for much of that day, seeing Mark and Seojoon smiling every minute, from conversations every second was making him nauseous.

When the night came, Youngjae and Jinyoung decided to go to the restaurant to congratulate and have dinner with Mark. The two men broke into smiles, hugging their best friend while Jaebum was on the edge of his kitchen, watching Jinyoung laugh beside his friends, when he was calm, it could be even more perfect in Jaebum's eyes, surprisingly, Jinyoung looked at Jaebum back, waving discreetly with a smile that was noticed by the two friends beside him, staring at him as if it were something obvious.

"So Jaebum-hyung and Jinyoung-hyung are exchanging looks here? Your sexual tension is going to kill me, I can't take it." Jinyoung rolled his eyes at Youngjae's comment, hitting his friend with the menu while Mark shook his head in denial. "Please, have good sex with my boss, so the work environment will be light, put those hips to work Jinyoungie, we are grateful here!" And they laughed again as Jinyoung's face resembled the roses that Mark had won a few hours ago. During dinner, Mark was about to run when he noticed that Seojoon and Jackson seemed to be watching him like a television kdrama. He released a stressed sigh, trying to look only at his meal, to no avail.

"What happened, Mark-hyung? You look like you're going to dig a hole here and stick yourself in it!"

"Sorry, guys. It's nothing, I stamped my foot on the table and it hurt a little, that's all."

"Is it just that or are you practically freaking out because Jackson and Seojoon look at you every five seconds? Hyung, we are not blind, we already noticed."

"You have never been more disputed, you dirty bitch! Have you been thinking about having sex with three? Mark Tuan! These men can destroy your ass, be aware."

"Jinyoung! Stop it, I just want to lock myself in the bathroom, I don't know why they keep looking at me .."

"Because you ... Mister Tuan, is the only meal they want to order from the IB menu."

Dinner followed as the main conversation the situation of Mark, who was terrified that someone would hear comments from his best friends about the men at the establishment. Swallowing several times, his hands were already shaking and luckily, or not, the conversation was stopped when Jinyoung saw Kai arriving at the restaurant with three other men, much to their curiosity. Youngjae shrugged his arms, even from the garden where they were standing, he saw how well produced and beautiful Kai was as usual. Being ready to leave, Mark and Jinyoung made him stay and pretend that nothing was going on, but Youngjae turned his head so many times, and the other two were also curious as to who Youngjae's ex's companions were. Jinyoung was about to jump on Kai using a knife from Jaebum's kitchen when Mark suggested they sit on the sofas inside the restaurant, it was the only way to hear some conversation without Kai noticing them.  
Three grown men were sitting on the sofa far from Kai's table, watching as the Korean laughed and touched the man beside him. Youngjae sighed sadly, while Mark and Jinyoung chewed some of the peanuts under the empty table next to them. Jackson used to carefully check on customers throughout the night, when he noticed the men there and soon understood that they were trying to listen to Kai's conversation. He briefly greeted them and sat down next to Mark, crossing his arms.  
"You know that Kai has friends, right? Many, including ... he wouldn't go on a date with two other people."

Mark turned to the Chinese at his side quickly, responding to Jackson as he involuntarily put peanuts in his pink-lipped mouth, making him keep quiet so Youngjae wouldn't start crying. "I already told him that, it didn't help." Mark rested his hand on Jackson's thigh, who was not as curious in the conversation as the others, but receiving attention from Mark Tuan was never too much. The man standing next to Kai was Sehun, who ironically was once one of Jackson's quick encounters at his home. Spotting Jackson, Sehun waved him off in the direction of the distant sofas, Mark's head automatically spun, his eyebrows arching in doubt before lowering Jackson's hand, placing more peanuts inside in Jackson's mouth. "He'll realize that we're here! That's why I dropped your hand .."

A short time later, Bambam was also sitting on the large sofa in the IB restaurant, but the noise of the movement did not let them hear about the conversation of the four men at the table inside the hall. Jackson was stroking Mark's hair leaning on his thighs, while Jinyoung tried to calm Youngjae, sighing heavily at the thought that his Kai was with another man so quickly, he had forgotten about Youngjae in a matter of weeks. "I-he's already with someone else, hyung .. II just don't understand .. he seemed to love me, right?"

"Youngjae, they always seem to love us, they do well .. but it is a lie, my dear, unfortunately, it is a lie .. don't worry, I will settle with Kai, ok? I can beat him up, and then we pretend that he was robbed, huh? It's a good revenge. "

"Jinyoungie .. we are not in the middle of a kdrama, stop giving Youngjae absurd ideas!"

Not being discreet, the small group was soon discovered by Kai, who excused his friends to go to them, mainly to Youngjae. He missed his little sunshine so much, maybe Youngjae didn't want to see him but hearing his voice send him away was enough. Kai took the steps to the sofa, where Bambam ran back to the bar, Jinyoung stared at him as if he were going to kill him, and Mark and Jackson were immersed in themselves while Mark lay on the Chinese man's chest, caressing him.  
"Good night! Youngjae .. I thought you were trying to hear the conversation when I looked, but I think it's just in my head .."

Jinyoung and Mark looked incredulous at Kai's arrogance, ready to take Youngjae away. The youngest of the three friends took a deep breath, looking into Kai's eyes with a rope tied around his chest that was tightening more and more. "Hi, Kai ... it's your impression, we came to congratulate Markie for the job, that's all. It is an unfortunate coincidence that you are here today, but I am already leaving."

Youngjae said goodbye to his friends, leaving them worried about his choice to go home alone. Mark and Jinyoung gave him a hug and watched him leave the establishment before facing Kai with angry and disgusted expressions, returning to the couch where they were, while Jackson had disappeared to speak to Sehun at the table where Kai was previously. The lawyer and the American man decided to stay at the restaurant to watch Kai's actions and then tell Youngjae, he was always the most cheerful and lively of the trio of friends and now lived on weeping and crying, if Youngjae had not yet overcome Kai, they would give all the support so that the friend could know the truth, and if the Korean was really dating a few weeks after he shooed Youngjae, Mark and Jinyoung would defend him tooth and nail.

Stunned, Youngjae left the restaurant wiping the tears that slid down his round cheeks, without looking at the outside around him. The doctor felt a thump in one of his arms, noticing the amount of papers on the floor when he bent down to help the other man, trying not to show a stranger that he was crying because of his ex-boyfriend. "Sorry, I didn't see you, I hope you didn't ruin your papers, it wasn't my intention."

"Okay! You're one of Mark's friends, are you? I'm Seojoon, I ... wait, why are you crying? Did something happen?"

"Oh no, my eyes are irritated by contact lenses. Seojoon, of course, Mark already told me and I saw you inside today, you cook very well, in fact, I'm Youngjae!" Youngjae bowed after his presentation, giving a smile without showing his teeth.

"Thank you! I came to get some papers out here but I already have to go back, so .. Youngjae? Don't cry, I bet you look much better when you're smiling." Seojoon briefly touched Youngjae's shoulder, returning to the restaurant while smiling at the doctor outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how about, yes? tell me what you think of the ending, please! always open ideas, suggestions and opinions. until next time, thanks for the affection. ❤


	12. The Drunk Text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's our update! Do you think we need to spice things up? If so, I hope you enjoy this chapter. 😈 Good reading, feedback, please! Stay safe and take care, xoxo.

Jackson is staring at about fifteen different types of T-shirts exposed on the bed and he wonders, again, how he ended up in this situation. Some may say that it is the result of fate, others say that it is a coincidence, but still, he cannot understand how Mark manages to have such a dominance over his mind and body to the point of helping him when he could use the morning of Sunday to sleep.

"Jackson, do you want to stop releasing a sigh every two seconds? Youngjae didn't come back on duty and you were the closest person ... besides, you are very stylish, a stylish fucking idiot, but I confess, uh?"

"You won't buy me compliments, Mark Tuan, you owe me a morning's sleep! I almost had a heart attack when I saw you standing like a spirit in my room."

"Nobody sends you to sleep with the balcony door open, you're lucky it was me, don't you think of someone catching you unconscious and half-naked? It's dangerous, stupid." Said Mark, in a tone more ironic than worrying, Jackson could have sworn he felt a touch of jealousy in the American's speech.

This situation seems extremely confusing, but it all started two days ago, when Mark accidentally ended up commenting to Jackson about the scene he saw on his porch, with a grunt "I think your chest looks very comfortable, yes? Some people like to lie on it, from what I can see! ", it didn't take long for Jackson to collect the stitches of the treatment he was receiving from Mark. He clarified the situation with his chest strangely tight as if he were being hanged with a thick rope, hoping that Mark would believe and mostly forgive him. Reluctantly, Mark forgave the Chinese and the two are developing a slight friendship, or as Youngjae told his hyung, a sexual tension that is increasingly impossible to disguise. The two Chinese-blooded men have shamelessly flirted and Jackson ended up realizing last night that he hadn't slept with anyone for almost a week, he spent his nights talking to Mark or watching the series Mark indicated on Netflix. Jackson's drought was a joke for Jaebum, who can finally laugh at how his friend has fallen for Mark Tuan.

Mark did not need help to choose such a shirt, the American invented the doubt to be with Jackson on his sister wedding without looking needy or needy. What he didn't expect is to be alone at home, inside his room, with a Jackson wearing only a tunic and black underwear lying under his elbows on his bed. Mark is in a kind of mental pros and cons about fucking "Mr Wrong". Jackson's look at Mark says the same, judging by the number of times the manager of the IB restaurant bit his big pink lips when Mark changed shirts in front of him. But as they said, it is just a peaceful and healthy friendship.

"What do you think of this?" Mark, twirling the front of Jackson's body in a red shirt, a deep V-neckline that showed Mark's chest and the silver chain on his collarbone. "I don't know ... sometimes I would like to have Jinyoungie's body, he is so attractive! I just ... let him." He released a sigh of dismay, staring at his own reflection in the mirror when he was caught by Jackson on his back, holding the left collar of his shirt as he said it next to Mark's neck, sending chills down to his toes.  
"You are attractive, Mark. Speaking as a man, not your friend, you are one of the most beautiful men I have ever met ... and I know many." The end of Jackson's phrase made Mark's mind whistle, but thoughts of insecurity related to the younger man's encounters were thrown out of his head when Jackson started depositing popped kisses on the curve of Mark's neck, who just laid his head down over the brunette's chest, letting his black curls slide over the fabric of Jackson's tunic, closing his eyes.

"Jacks…" It was the only thing that Mark managed to emit besides a few sounds of approval when the kisses became longer and more like hickeys.

Jackson took the initiative and grabbed Mark's hips, turning him forward, exchanging chaste kisses with Mark's cracked lips, letting the older man use his sharp teeth to bite his lower lip, giving Jackson's tongue space to explore his palate and collapse on Mark's tongue, at a fast pace but also fitting perfectly to their despair. Between kisses, Jackson whispered to the other man "Calling me here in the morning to see you change ... you don't want to play with me, Mark Tuan .."  
Reluctantly, Mark broke the kiss to Jackson's unhappiness that brought his face closer showing that he needed more. Placing his two hands on the young man's chest, Mark directed Jackson to fall on his back on his bed, unaware that it was full of T-shirts scattered on the mattress.

"Or what, Wang? What are you going to do with me?" The neckline of Mark's red shirt slid sideways, leaving one of his shoulders exposed when the older man climbed onto the bed, spreading his legs to mount Jackson and leaving his hands on either side of his neighbor's head, thinking about how they went from mortal enemies to a couple who were about to fuck in the dirtiest ways possible while the sun was barely up.

"I'm going to take you from behind and fuck you until you cry, in this whole house. Then, I'll make sure you can't walk for a few days, telling Jaebum that you won't be able to work because of a fall .."

Every word Jackson said as he used his thumbs to caress Mark's hips made him stutter, feeling his hands trembling. The American was about to lean over to feel Jackson's lips against his again when he heard "BZZ * BZZ" emitted from his cell phone on the nightstand, sighing, the man thought about just ignoring and leaving his stupid and stupid neighbor to fuck him against in his bed, but he thought that maybe Youngjae was in need of help or even that his mother wanted news. Mark took the phone in his hands, sitting comfortably on Jackson's obviously already stiff hips, it was a call from Jinyoung who usually hated communication in the morning, so it was definitely important.

"Jinyoungie? Calling so early on Sunday .. did something happen? Are you okay?"

"Mark-hyung! I'm fine, but I have a little bad news. Do you remember that man we saw with Kai at Jaebum's restaurant? So ... I was going to the market and I saw them together ... literally! They were moving. playing as a couple, and it will be hard to hide from Youngjae for a long time. "

Mark's facial expression was infuriated, so Jackson remained quiet below the man, letting his hands roam over Mark's skin around his thighs, and the angrier he looked, the more Jackson's hands went up towards in Mark's groin. 

"What? It hasn't even been two months since they broke up, Jinyoung. He didn't even wait for the body to cool down, or for Youngjae's heart, you understand! I think we should .. Oh." Mark interrupted his speech when he felt Jackson's heavy hand slide down his groin, immediately regretting the sound he made on Jinyoung's call. As a punishment, he moved his hips in Jackson's lap, using his free palm to place it over the Chinese boy's lips as he tried to explain himself.

"Hyung? How are you doing there?"

"Yes, yes, Jinyoungie. Sorry, I bumped my knee at the door, like I was saying, I think we should talk to Kai, he gives Youngjae hope by playing with his feelings, that's not right."

"Mark-hyung .. if I stay close to that man, I'll beat him up, and as a lawyer, it won't be very favorable for me to be arrested. Can't we just send a severed head as a warning?"

"Jinyoung, this is not The Godfather!"

"My idea would be great, yes? But okay, we can go to his job, or schedule, but Youngjae can't know anything, and you suck at hiding things, can you make an effort?"

Jackson sighed at the unwanted duration of Mark's conversation with Jinyoung on the phone, by now, Mark's hand had already descended to his exposed chest and he opened his palms to grab the older man's ass, responding with facial expressions to the lines of Mark on his cell. He whispered "Hang up, now!" more than ten times during that dialogue, receiving a caress from the other in his disheveled hair in response.

"Go fuck yourself, Jinyoung. I promise, okay? Seriously. He's still on duty but he should be here early in the afternoon, I'm going to prepare some distraction, can you come over here later? Thank you, have a good day, Youngie." Mark turned off his cell phone, playing on any corner of the mattress when he kissed Jackson again, moaning against the man's mouth just before getting out of bed, watching Jackson with a small pout on his lips. "Mark .. what are you doing? Are you going out with Jinyoung? It's Sunday morning! And you woke me up, can you at least come back here and let me fuck you as a thank you?"

"Sorry, Jacks ... I need to do something to distract Youngjae, if he sees it on social media or ... wait, you're Kai's friend, right? Is he seeing that man or something?"

Jackson snorted, still irritated by the way Mark had let go of him with a painful erection in the fabric of his underwear. "I think they're just having sex, as far as I know, Sehun doesn't want a relationship, at least when we slept together, he made it as clear as I did."

So that's why the stranger in question waved Jackson so happily at the bar? It was really impossible not to be jealous when it came to Jackson Wang, the man who's been to bed with the entire city of Seoul. Grumbling, Mark returned to his cool tone as he addressed Jackson, picking up the T-shirts so that he chased the Chinese out of his bed, storing them in the closet while trying not to look even more pathetic by his morning jealousy crisis thinking of the two men having sex next door from your home. Mark's curls were messy from previous movements, falling into his eyes as Jackson liked so much. Feeling his muscular arms wrap around his waist, Mark tried his best to ignore Jackson's presence, saying goodbye again and again so that he would get the message and leave.

"Goodbye, Jackson, see you later."

"Markie-pooh ... I like it better when you're sticky, sticky, do you want to tell me what happened? So we can settle in your bed, or in the kitchen ... even in the bathroom, I wouldn't mind fucking you against sink."

"Jackson Wang, can you please leave before I kick your annoying face? Thank you."

Jackson tilted his head to the side, giving in when he turned, arching an eyebrow to emphasize his request. Before leaving, Jackson pinned Mark against his closet, smiling with nervousness exposed by the way his eyes roamed over Jackson's face, letting the other man steal some pecks from his lips before stepping out onto the porch, blinking so that Mark could easily come untouched.

So, what were Mark and Jackson now? They had no idea. What they knew was that they both couldn't stop thinking about the "pre-sex" they had a few minutes ago, smiling like beasts when they were away from each other's presence. Maybe they would meet again and treat each other like the greatest enemies on the planet, but still, moments like this proved that they could have a huge synchronicity if they wanted to, and all Jackson really wanted was to make Mark whimper under his body, and leave full of marks to certify to Seojoon that he was the one who was fucking Mark when they were at home. Trying to ward off possessive thoughts like these, Jackson returned to his bed, falling asleep while smelling Mark on the fabric of his tunic, as soft and cozy as the American was for him.

"Mark Tuan, you're going to drive me crazy, you sticky bastard."

Jinyoung, Youngjae and Mark dedicated their Sunday to marathon Youngjae's favorite series, curiously an American medical series that Jinyoung complained every time a character died, while the three drank the wine brought by Jinyoung. The bottle of wine was of the same brand that caused the attorney's first troubled encounter with the chef, reminding him of Jaebum squeezing his little feline eyes, if Jinyoung hadn't been so enraged at that moment, he would have noticed that Jaebum was struggling to try to see him because of his myopia. Lately, the two were much closer and despite Jinyoung's toughness, the friendship was really interesting and he was surprised by the way Jaebum respected his space, even when he flirted with Seoul's lawyer indirectly, or the two ended up talking about the kiss that they had exchanged, which made Jinyoung ashamed to the point of inventing any subject just to escape the questions about his ex-boyfriend or end up showing that he liked, much more than he could have expected, Jaebum's kiss.

"Jinyoung-hyung? Hey! Land for Jinyoung? What are you thinking about so intensely?"

"Ah! Sorry, guys. I get distracted by thinking about some work processes, it's complicated, but I can solve it."

"From work? Since when did you smile like an idiot thinking about work? He scowls you, Jinyoung. Do you want to open that mouth?"

"Hyung .. is it that you're not thinking about Jaebum-hyung? I mean, you are close .. Maybe he broke that wall."

"Are you guys already drunk? I'm not thinking about Jaebum-ssi, if I was thinking about him, it would be a restaurant affair, no big deal."

"I don't know what's worse, you pretending you don't feel anything for him, or Mark-hyung completely disheveled when I got home today."

"What? What do you mean? Mark Tuan, what are you hiding, you little bitch?" The two men turned their attention to Mark, staring at him, making Mark shrug and look at the liquid in his glass, swallowing hard before telling the truth to his friends. "Aish! Alright .. earlier today, I asked Jackson to come over here to help me ... with a choice of T-shirts for his sister's wedding, and we kind of .." Youngjae vibrated so loudly that it made Mark scared, biting your fingertips waiting for the friend to finish counting. "We .. had a hot make-out session, actually, we almost fucked .."  
Jinyoung and Youngjae were looking at Mark as if they had grown a third eye on his forehead, frowning their foreheads, more confused than they were before. "Why are you looking at me like that? I told you everything!"

"Why don't you have sex? TELL ME! It's been over four months since we've seen this sexual tension explode in your faces, and when you get the chance, it doesn't happen? You're worse than Jinyoung-hyung!"

"I'm still here, Youngjae."

"Markie! Speak, hyung. Were you afraid of the size of his dick or what?"

"Fear? Mark has been dreaming about this stick for months, even if he hides it from us. But wait, weren't you seeing Seojoon? I thought he was the perfect man and all this bummer you two repeat, when Jackson became an point ? "

Mark clutched the glass bowl in his hands, thinking about what he would do about Seojoon. He really was a gentleman, sweet and very kind, but Mark didn't like Seojoon in the intensity he seemed to like. And their date was to pretend a Mark that Jackson created with his advice, a relationship based on lies again was the last thing he wanted. But Jackson was still a crook, thinking about a relationship with him was more difficult than when he learned Korean, that dilemma was even worse when he thought he would meet the two men the next day inside the IB restaurant. Perhaps things would get easier with time, his fear was that it would all get worse and it was entirely his fault.

Jaebum and Jackson used to use Sunday evenings to train in the gym for a few hours and also have time to talk without the stress of work surrounding them both. They had a coffee or a few glasses of whiskey before going home, this last time, before they went to Jaebum's house, the boss asked his friend to accompany him to the restaurant to fetch a bottle of their favorite whiskey. Imagining that Yugyeom was in the back, Jackson turned on the lights so as not to scare the maknae, walking with Jaebum to the bar.

"You'd better get just one bottle, Jacks, the last time we went to work with a hangover was a nightmare, remember." Jaebum disappeared behind the counter, looking for the glass bottle deposited there. "We were always hungover in college, we reached an age where being hungover is too much, this is so painful!" Jackson chuckled, checking his cell phone, asking when he saw a message sent by Mark, without imagining that his neighbor was completely drunk when he sent it. "Don't you think it's too surreal to tell Jaebum that I had a fall and I can't go to work? Can't I just say you fucked me up with my ass, Jackson-ssi?"

Jackson coughed so alarmingly that Jaebum stood up, checking to see if his friend was okay. His skin tone was red as blood, he never thought Mark was twisted by hot messages, and he was starting to think this sticky was going to be his death. Even before Jackson had time to reply to the message, the men heard some incident noises from the room that Yugyeom was living in, already worried, they thought his waiter's ex-partner had found him or something. Jaebum and Jackson did not hesitate to walk quickly to the back of IB, facing perhaps the worst scene they have ever seen in their lives.

Bambam was only wearing pants over a Yugyeom full of marks and hickeys, pushing the Thai man away from his body when he saw his hyungs staring at them in fright. Bambam took his shirt, trying to hide the opening of his pants while Yugyeom wrapped himself in the blanket, giving the older men an embarrassed look next to the bartender.

"Hyungs! Me .. We .. Sorry, we were not .."  
"We were definitely not about to have sex here, hyungs, I swear!"

Swallowing hard, Jaebum tried to say a word because Jackson was paralyzed, totally in shock. The chef opened his mouth, trying to say without much success. "We just came to get a bottle, go on ... whatever the fuck you were doing."

"Jackson-hyung? You're not mad at us, are you? Please excuse us."

"God .. no, I'm not. In my head, you are children, it's just disturbing. But Jaebum is right, we are leaving, Bambam you can go back, stick it in… I mean. Ah! What were you going to do . "

Jackson was already walking outside, a little more hurriedly than Jaebum, still with Mark's message heavy on the pocket of his basketball shorts, listening to his best friend's fatherly voice behind him. "Use protection! I'm serious, you can't have a child but you still have to protect yourself, if you need a condom ... you can look for me, even if it's disturbing, I'll still buy it."

Again, Jackson heard the click of his cell phone, certainly Mark was not in his normal state because he was not one to send many messages even when it was necessary. Torn between opening the notification and following Jaebum to his home, Jackson ended up opening the message while Jaebum talked to him about Bambam and Yugyeom, moistening his lips with nervousness.

"Jackson-ssi .. Can you come home and let me fuck in your dick all night?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will become of our Jackson now? Until next time, please express your opinion, leave your ideas here whenever you want. Thanks for reading!


	13. The Jackson's Birthday: Part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you think I would leave you like this? never! here's an update that will have part 2, and Mark is finally meeting his fake mother-in-law, what will happen in this chaos? Good reading!
> 
> be well and take care of yourself.

Jackson feels he has never run so much in his life. Mark's heavy message in the bottom of his pocket made him curl up all over to explain to Jaebum that he was basically planning to go home and fuck his pseudo neighborhood enemy for the rest of the night, the text Mark sent him was a bit confusing and even suspicious, but the situation became even more indecipherable when Jackson arrived at his residence apartment and saw that his neighbor's door was open, and now Mark could be suffering a robbery. The Chinese manager did not think twice about entering the place, faced with a scene that looked more like a drama that Bambam loved, Youngjae was unconscious on the sofa while Jinyoung fell asleep on the rug, hugging a bottle of wine, despite the fright, they were breathing. His biggest concern was where Mark was, since he tended to want to talk a lot when he got drunk.

"Milo, why is life so difficult, huh? I wish I were a dog ... just like you! No worries, just lap and food daily." Mark's husky, husky voice called the other man to the porch, where the American was sitting with his little dog and his feet in the pool. Mark's sighs and pout on his lips as he held the cup with his free hand lured Jackson to stand under the glass doorframe, watching Mark's drunk show, by this time he understood his neighbor's warm messages . "Yes, Milo, Seojoon is very hot ... that's true! But he doesn't look like Jackson, is that good? But he's so hot, funny, smart .. and his arms, oh those arms."

Jackson felt a flush on his cheeks and a slight urge to laugh at Mark's heartfelt outburst to the little dog, clearing his throat to indicate he was there. Milo was perhaps desperate and simply ran after Coco, leaving Mark grabbing the wine glass with his big fingers while the youngest sat next to him, realizing the mess that Mark was in, his black curls over his dilated eyes and the mouth stained with red liquid, looking at Jackson as if he were a ghost.

"Jacks? What are you doing here? Did Jinyoung invite you too? E..I don't remember! JINYOUNG!"

"Shh, Mark! You're going to wake the two passed in inside, actually you were the one who called me here. But frankly, I don't think you wanted to talk." Jackson raised his cell phone so that the other could see the message on the screen, noticing Mark's unexpected reaction, he was not embarrassed, his eyes darkened and his wine was left by the pool as he leaned his body towards Jackson. "Well, Wang ... are you going to let me fuck your dick or are you here to look at me?"

Sometimes Jackson thinks that God does some tests with you, and that moment is one of them. The most attractive man he has ever met in his life is in that very second suggesting that Jackson let him ride on his lap, and the worst of it is that Jackson does not consider accepting. He wants to be with Mark, god knows how, but he also wants the other man to remember every moment, every touch and every kiss that Jackson would give on his smooth, milky body, without thinking it's just a night of alcohol . He may never have an opportunity like this again, but Mark is certainly not a man for drunken sex.

"Jacks? .. did you hear me?" Mark was kissing Jackson's neck when the other man stood up, holding his glass of wine and helping Mark into his house, ignoring his protests by washing the American's face with cold water. He dried it calmly, sliding the towel through Mark's hair and jaw, letting him take a shower while he collected the cups of the three men scattered around the room, cleaning the dishes and dirt like a perfect boyfriend, except that he was nothing but the neighbor annoying and asshole of Mark and Youngjae. But, since Jackson is not even made of iron, he made sure to take some photos of Jinyoung asleep and send them to Jaebum, with captions hinting at how his passion was calm asleep, a great rarity. After all the cleaning, he can see Mark wearing a baggy T-shirt and sweatpants about to fall asleep, it was his cue to leave, before Jackson left, he was surprised by a brief peck from Mark on his lips, as a way of thanking for taking care of your friends and yourself. "Thanks." Mark whispered, watching Jackson go home.

The IB restaurant was now perhaps the best place to be, at least that's what Jaebum thought as he watched as Seojoon and Jackson competed without realizing Mark's attention every second. If this were a romantic comedy, he never wanted to watch the outcome so much. It had been about two weeks since Mark started working for Jaebum and Jackson, and they were all in perfect harmony, including Yugyeom and Bambam who, after their hyungs busted the two, exchanged some hidden looks and kisses in their breaks, where Jaebum pretended that wasn't seeing it but I knew something was going on. The chef really wanted to continue watching Mark's dispute from his kitchen, but Jackson and his twin sister's birthday was in twenty-four hours, and it was impossible to surprise him when Jackson was constantly at the restaurant because of Mark. Although Jackson loved attention, he never spoke or seemed excited for his birthday, Jaebum knew that a large part of this was because his mother and sister had been in other territory for years, and as a family guy, spending the double birthday away is always sad. . But this time the date would not go unnoticed, Jaebum, Bambam, Yugyeom and Kai were having a surprise party for the Chinese-born manager, and he really needed to talk to Mark alone to tell him.

"Mark-hyung, can you come to the kitchen, please? I need to talk about some ideas."

Mark was talking to Seojoon about something related to food, but that was the biggest rule in the restaurant, if Jaebum calls you, go. "Sure, Jaebum-ah, I'm going!"

Jaebum was leaning in the corner of his kitchen, out of sight of Jackson when Mark came in, a little worried by the serious expression on his face.

"What is it, Jaebum-ah? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry! Seriously, I can fix it .."

"Hyung! Calm down, I didn't mean to scare you, sorry. You know that thanks to myopia I can't see very well, you didn't do anything. In fact, I wanted to say about Jackson and Chungha's birthday, you should know that it is tomorrow, right? "

"Jackson's birthday? Tomorrow? Oh my god, I really didn't know. He didn't tell me when we talked about it, just that they were twins ..

"I figured! Well, you know that Jackson is Chinese, and he always celebrates his birthday away from his mother and sister, so he just pretends it's a normal day or just Chungha's birthday. But the boys and I are organizing a little party, and we want to invite you of course, however, I figured you could distract him ... let's say he wouldn't suspect you at all. " Jaebum's last sentence was deliberate, making Mark blush on his cheeks and neck, swallowing hard.

"Leave it to me, Jaebum-ah! I promise he won't be suspicious. The only problem is that I don't know what to give him."

"I have a suggestion but in public it will be difficult ... unless you have a twist." Jaebum felt a light slap against his shoulder, apologizing amid laughter when the two were caught by the Wang. Jackson looked at them suspiciously, Jaebum and Mark looked at each other for sure before Mark disappeared from the kitchen, ignoring the practically palpable look on his back.

"What are you and Mark hiding? Ah? You stopped talking when I arrived, you were scared ... is it a secret from both of you?"

"Oh my god! My little Jackson-ssi is jealous, how cute. I never thought you were going to doubt me, rest assured, I only have eyes for Jinyoungie." Jaebum continued to laugh as he squeezed his best friend's cheeks, returning to his post behind the stove under Jackson's eyes roll. "Fuck you, Im Jaebum, we never had any secrets between us, don't break it." The chef blew a kiss in the air to his friend, kicking him out of his kitchen inside Jackson's curses.

Jackson really wanted to know what Mark and Jaebum were saying before his arrival, but that dubious thought soon left his mind when he read his sister's name on the caller ID. Listening to Chungha's voice has always been soothing, and hearing it close to her birthdays was even better.

"Chung? Hi, princess! How are you? Did Mom drive you crazy?"

"Always, Jacks, it's Mom's gift. But I called to say something else, actually .."

"ARE YOU PREGNANT? WILL I BE AN UNCLE? DON'T SAY! I WILL LOVE THAT BABY."

"Jackson, fuck it! Hahaha, Mom would have called before if that was it. I called to say we got a flight, and we will both be in Seul tomorrow to celebrate our birthday, surprise!"

Jackson felt his eyes watery and his heart close to his throat when he heard the news of his twin, being able to see his family in person was the best gift possible. The last anniversary they celebrated together, the Wang brothers were turning fourteen, was when Jackson left for Seoul. Smelling and lying on his mother's lap was all he really wanted, he missed and needed.

"Jackson? Brother?"

"Sorry, Chung! I just ... sniff, I didn't expect, I'll pick you up at the airport and get everything ready. What time will you arrive?"

"Is my little baby crying? Oh, Jacks! So I'm going to cry at the same time, cry baby. We'll be around seven in the morning, so don't bring any of your dates because mommy will smell it, okay?"

"Fuck you, I'm not crying. Okay! I hope you guys, thanks for that, Chung. I miss you both."

"I miss you too, it's really bad to celebrate a twin birthday without a part of it, isn't it? We love you, Jacks, until tomorrow."

And then Jackson can turn off his cell phone and also his pose as a serious and tough man, he allowed himself to cry with joy and happiness for being able to see the greatest loves of his life again, eating his mother's food, and mainly showing everything he had won over her.

"WILL YOUR MOTHER BE HERE IN 24 HOURS? BUT HOW? JACKSON WE ARE A TERRIBLE FALSE COUPLE, HIS SISTER DISCOVERED IN SECONDS! HIS MOTHER WILL NOT FALL INTO THIS THEATER."

This was Mark, completely desperate to find out from Jackson that he was going to see his "mother-in-law" earlier than expected. From the pictures, Sophia was a beautiful, young woman and looked as energetic as Jackson. She certainly wouldn't believe a word, but Jackson was determined that it would work and that Mark was perfect as his fake boyfriend, words used by him to convince the other to continue in this chaos.

"Jacks ... I just don't ... I don't want your mom to think I'm being fake, you're an idiot but she looks like a great woman! Promise that this will end after the wedding."

"Markie-pooh! Don't be so negative, dramatic. I promise you will be quick, my mom is as kind as I am, she will love you. Just pretend you are not an unbearable sticky, it will be difficult but I think you can do it. " Mark rolled his eyes in response, but came to terms with the younger man, realizing that Jackson held his waist against the couch while the two discussed this new tension. The older man stood with his arms crossed, preventing Jackson's initiatives, giving in when the Chinese attacked his lips with pecks, this colorful enmity was becoming routine for both men. "Don't be tense, huh? Taemin didn't believe us? We are a convincing couple."

It was then that Mark realized that things would be worse, remembering Jackson's surprise party. It was obvious that he would take his mother to dinner at the IB restaurant and the party would be discovered, and the situation would get worse, as he would have to pretend that he was dating Jackson with Seojoon believing he was single. This did not smell good, and Mark could not express any concern without revealing Jaebum's preparation for Jackson. "Shit!" The American thought to himself, saying goodbye to Jackson with a few short kisses before running to his house, dialing Jaebum's number with trembling fingers. He made sure the balcony door was closed, knowing Jackson's mania for sneaking in.

"Jaebum-ah? I have bad news .. Jackson said that his mother and sister will come to Seoul tomorrow, and I don't know what to do! She thinks we dated, for a start, and Seojoon will be there too ... Aish! disaster."

"Stay calm, Mark-hyung! I warn Ajumma that we will have a surprise party, this part you leave with me. We will help you with this fake couple thing, it is just Seojoon not being around in those moments, we and your friends will try to help you."

"Jaebum-ah, you are an angel! I would like to have your peace of mind, now I know why Jinyoungie finds you so sexy .. until tomorrow!"

"Wait, Jinyoung what? Mark!"

The sun came up through the blue curtains and Jackson had not felt so willing since the times he had sex the night before. It was still six in the morning, but the traffic in Seoul was never warm, even his hunger was gone from anxiety about seeing his mother. Deciding to have breakfast with the two women, Jackson took a quick shower and changed his clothes, trying to appear more mature and social to his mother, he left his hair impeccable which even Bambam would be proud of. Taking a deep breath, the Chinese boy went on anxiously until he could see the Seoul airport facade, holding the two bouquets of flowers he bought on his way to receive them. Maybe it was a birthday thing or it was just the day, but everything seemed perfect, and that was confirmed when Jackson saw the two figures holding their bags towards him. Completely ecstatic, the big man opened his arms, squeezing the two women in a warm embrace when he burst into tears, it had been so long since he had caught Sophia's scent.  
"Ommoni! You look so good. I missed you!"

Jackson composed himself as he breathed heavily, drying his tears before handing the bouquets to the two women, when Sophia stared at Chungha, who was in her arms like a little doll.

"My two little babies! I can't believe they're adults, it looks like I had them yesterday ... your Aboji would be so proud."  
Jackson sighed when remembering his father, he was always his greatest hero and can not see his son's achievements, since then, he felt and had actions as the leader of his family, even though he knew that Sophia was the real boss of the Wangs.

"Aish! No more crying, can we go for coffee? I didn't eat anything at the cafe, Ommoni." The Chinese pouted his fat lips, if Mark saw him in that state, he would certainly be laughing.

"How about we go to your place? I can make you both a good chinese food, and you can tell me about Mark ... I want to meet you, my son."

Chungha looked at his brother, arching his eyebrows as if he were talking to Jackson through expressions, smiling in nervousness at the same time as his twin Wang.

So, it is certain that no one .. maybe Jinyoung, but only Jinyoung, could be well at eight in the morning. And Mark was a human being, a human being who was completely disheveled and sleepy when he felt like his cell phone was constantly vibrating or even broken on his nightstand. He thought Youngjae had suffered an attack or Jinyoung had killed someone, but before that was it, there were several messages from Jackson saying that his mother wanted to see him and they were getting ready to go to his home. Desperate, nervous and again, disheveled, Mark did his best to look at least clean before Sophia could arrive at his house, without realizing that it really looked like he was going to meet his real mother-in-law. Even a grandiose coffee table, the American prepared, asking the gods and even for the energy of their dead family members to help the Wangs arrive in his house and everything runs good. Fortunately, Youngjae had already left for work and he could whimper freely until he was interrupted by the bell. Swallowing hard, sweating hands and chapped lips, Mark walked to the door, trying not to just collapse into an agonized cry in front of the three images on his door.

"Markie! Good morning, my love. You look well, I want you to meet my mother, Sophia Wang."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need and want to know what you think is going to happen in this mess, okay? send me your theories, news and suggestions! thanks for all the affection, i love them. xoxo.


	14. The Jackson's Birthday: Part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! and I hope you like the update, as it is my favorite so far lol, how are you? I hope you are very well!
> 
> be careful and have a good reading!

"Welcome, Mrs. Wang. Jacks talks a lot about you, I just didn't think you were even more beautiful in person." Mark said, his voice was still shaky but the American held on, bowing his body to Sophia.

"Oh stop! I think your boyfriend is so sweet, my son. And your house is so well looked after, it really feels like home! I already loved you, dear Mark."

Mark had a weight on his shoulders and chest as if someone had crushed him, Sophia seemed to be such a real and sweet woman, lying to her even though unintentionally was painful. So little time and he already felt like he was his mother, the way Sophia hugged him maternally and how the two talked about food during the meal was heartening, Mark thanked the angels for the help that Chungha gave in his theater with Jackson , bypassing the answers that the two could not say quickly and even praising the couple for their mother to believe even more. For a second, Mark considered the idea that all of this was real and let himself be believed when he was in Jackson's arms, the two telling how to get to know each other ... and well, they didn't lie, they just made up a little bit of history.

"I found out that your son was my neighbor ... and then he took my phone, after much insistence." Jackson narrowed his eyes at Mark's speech, arching his eyebrow at the older man holding his waist. "Insist? You kissed me without waiting two days, dear, confess."  
Sophia looked at them both as an enchanted child, relieved that her son had found someone like Mark. The Wang family matriarch cast a smile at every look from Jackson to Mark, without even imagining that this was all just a big theater, a huge theater that Chungha can perceive when Mark fed Jackson or the two looked at each other between laughter and smiles, all these acts more involuntary than forced. Jackson's twin said nothing, but smiled to herself, realizing that her brother had noticed and questioned with a look, returning with a movement on his shoulders.

"So kids, I know you guys should have more interesting topics to talk about, don't you? Well, I'm going to Jackson's house to get some rest. Thanks for the meal, Mark, you're sweet, it's perfect for my Ka-Yee. " Mark did not realize that he had blushed at the words of the false mother-in-law, ducking his head in respect for Sophia when the older woman left the apartment, letting out all the air her lungs could supply in relief.

"Didn't I say it would be easy, Markie-pooh? My mom thinks we're in love."

"That was the worst thing I've ever done, Jackson! Your mother is a generous woman, how can you be so relieved?" Mark asked, crossing his arms as he shook his head, ignoring Jackson's laughter in his direction.

"You two interpret well, don't you? I almost convinced myself ... the way you look at each other is very real, I even managed to see my brother blush. Jackson never blushes, impressive!" Chungha's tone of voice was a little sarcastic, it sounded more like a pin to both men. "We're visiting, so we're going to do the dishes, all right, Mark? Come on, Jackson, now!"

The Chinese collected the dishes under Mark's protests, understanding that the twin brothers would not give up on being polite, remaining seated while he took out his cell phone, typing several messages about what happened to Jinyoung. The American boy's mind was burning at the thought of what Chungha had told him, Jackson was really blushing at his touch. But maybe she just said to make fun of the two, Mark had touched Jackson before and never noticed a change in the other man's skin, since he was busy swallowing Jackson's tongue, it was hard to say ..

Inside the kitchen, Jackson was scrubbing dishes while Chungha was still staring at his brother, arching his eyebrows several times without saying a word, and it was impossible to feel his sister's eyes on his face.

"Chungha, do you want to stop staring at me? This is disturbing."

"Is it serious that you didn't notice? Really? Are you naive at that level?"

"Didn't I notice what? Was Mom pretending?"

"Jackson! By God ... wake up! You're in love with Mark, you look at him like he's the most amazing thing in the world." Jackson started laughing, trying his hardest to look convincing to his sister that it was a lie, forcing laughter that was visibly fake but was the best way out of this situation.

"What? Hahahahahaha! Are you crazy, Chung? Me and Mark? In love? He's a nice guy but of course not. You're turning to Omonni, watch out."

"You know acts very badly, yes? We share the womb, and half of our teenage years so please, stop lying."

"Chungha, stop bullshit. You know very well that this is just a theater, that's all. If I was in love, do you think I would be struggling to finish?"

"Answer you." And Chungha dried his hands, leaving his brother there completely stunned by his sister's observation, trying desperately to expel the thoughts of feelings for Mark.

At Jaebum's restaurant, Jackson's friends were still putting the finishing touches on while the chef prepared Jackson's favorite dishes. Bambam and Yugyeom argued about drinks made for later, when unfortunately, Yugyeom talked about a customer and exchanged his words, saying he was delicious instead of the drink, and now Bambam was sulking, concentrating on the bottles with his back to the another maknae. Meanwhile, Seojoon and Kai pushed the sound booth to the center of the floor, changing positions to give guests accessibility. Despite the great confusion and rush, everything was in perfect condition after two hours. The finishing touch was the first photo that the men took at the IB restaurant premiere years ago. There were also pictures of Jackson and his sister, as well as Yugyeom and Seojoon added later. Photos of Jackson sleeping and drunk were courtesy of Jaebum to his best friend.

"I think everything is ready, Mark said Youngjae and Jinyoung would be coming here in 15 minutes, so they must be coming."

"Youngjae?" Kai said surprised, glad to have heard his ex partner's name. Seojoon's mind reminded him that this must be the man Youngjae cried for days before, wondering what anyone could do against a man as kind as Choi.

"Well, in the meantime, I'm going to take off that apron and wash my hands, we can't receive them in this state."

"Do you mean receiving Jinyoung-hyung in that state? I'm sure he won't even look at your face, hyung. Unless he slaps you again."

"Why don't you take care of your relationship, Bambam? As I recall, I'm not the one who is ..." Jaebum's speech was interrupted by the arrival of someone echoing through the door, the man had black hair and a really striking beauty , even Yugyeom stared at him for a few seconds before looking away hugging Bambam's arm.

"Hyung-Sik? What are you doing here, how long!"

"Jaebummie! I miss you, my exchange is over, and I had to see you."

While the two hugged, the two men looked confused, except for Kai and Bambam who seemed to already know who it was, much to the chagrin of Yugyeom and Seojoon, who seriously considered using discretion and asking who that man was. Fortunately, Bambam whispered to the two before they even questioned. "This is Park Hyung-Sik, he's a lawyer and hyung's ex-boyfriend, he went to London, and he had someone else… Jaebum-hyung suffered a lot, but after some time, the two resumed their friendship, but that won't finish very well. Jackson-hyung can't even see him, he followed hyung's status and wanted to go to London to beat him .. "

They continued to watch the interaction of the two men, noting the suspicious number of times Hyung-Sik touched Jaebum, shoulders, biceps, collarbone, without even disguising the touches. It was in the middle of such a scene that Jinyoung and Youngjae, in their best outfits entered the restaurant, Jinyoung's reaction of disgust was almost palpable. The lawyer didn't even try to swallow the narrow shape he was looking at Hyung-Sik, swallowing hard while Youngjae exchanged glances with his ex, Kai, just before walking over to Seojoon and greeting him, sitting on the bar chair next to the two maknaes inside the counter. It was not long before Bambam wagered with the other men whether Jinyoung would leave for aggression in up to ten minutes, but the lawyer just cleared his throat, bumping Jaebum's shoulder purposefully before sitting on the empty chair, showing a closed expression.

"Aish. I can't believe this wretch is here, looking like a vulture on top of Jaebum-ssi, damn him."

"What? Do you know Hyung-Sik, Jinyoung-hyung?"

"Unfortunately! We went to the same law school, and he insisted on competing for everything. From exams to jobs, I just can't stand him ... throwing himself at the men of others." Said Jinyoung, his sturdy legs trembling in nervousness even worse because Jaebum had not come to him and explained himself so far.

Jaebum's voice invaded his ears at his back, introducing Hyung-Sik to the rest of the group, being greeted by friendly words. However, Jinyoung remained on his back, using the excuse of looking at something on his cell phone so that Jaebum would not see the anger shown on his face.

"Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom. Mark-hyung is also going to call." Jinyoung stood up without looking back, running to the bathroom in a series of grunts.

Mark wasn't going to call, at least not now. He was busy en masse arranging Jackson's gift in a box, sighing in disgust for what he had chosen. It was a silver bracelet, the same model as the gold bracelet that Mark was carrying on his arm, customized especially for Jackson's wrist, with a small detail on his initial. He asked Jackson to go and get some boxes from a place that seemed dangerous, knowing that despite being an idiot, Jackson would never let him be in danger .. He was still a hot gentleman. For the event that would take place later, Mark chose a white satin blouse, with red and black patterned trousers, in detail the Chinese's favorite colors, letting his curls fall under his eyes while putting a series of earrings and pendants on his ears. The American left three buttons open, folding the sleeves at the level of his forearms. It was Jackson's day and he wanted to please him, putting a pink lipstick on his lips, smiling at knowing that younger man really seemed to like it better when there was dye in his mouth.

"Markie, can we go? My sis wants dinner for our birthday, I didn't want to be late."

Mark smiled at Jackson's concern to be on time with his family, knowing that this was Chungha's trick so there would be no suspicion when the two women started getting ready for a surprise party. The older man left the small box in his pocket, walking over to the chair Jackson was sitting on, turning over his cell phone. He allowed himself to run his hands over the other's chest, giving some gentle kisses on the back of Jackson's neck before turning around and sitting on his thigh.

"Jackson .. You didn't tell me, but it has helped me so much, especially with Seojoon, so I bought you a present. Happy birthday, dumb neighbor." Despite the offense, the American was smiling as he lifted the box towards Jackson, it was velvety and especially beautiful.

"Mark, You didn't need do this, okay? Thank you so much, sticky neighbor. But next time, don't spend it on me, unless you spend energy while riding me." Jackson thanked Mark for the gift by kissing his lips, enjoying every second of the moment exchange knowing that soon he would have to give up the other's touches because of Seojoon. The taste of the lipstick intensified the kiss, when Jackson bit and pulled Mark's lower lip, receiving a painful moan from the other, who moved away just so he could see the gift.

"It's beautiful, Mark! Thank you, huh? It's really beautiful." Mark put the bracelet around Jackson's wrist, putting it on before showing his own wrist so he could see they were the same. "Only the color is different, I figured you would like it."

If it happen months behind, Jackson would have thought the bracelet sounded like a commitment ring, but now he was more than happy to display something identical to Mark's on his wrist. People wouldn't notice they were the same, but for Jackson it was like Mark was saying that he was the only man wearing something like his own, besides, it was great for the ego when someone noticed that they were bracelets of the same model, like this maybe they would know who Mark belongs to, so maybe Seojoon knew it was Jackson sharing a bracelet with Mark Tuan.

After a hot kiss session, which was particularly quick in Mark's opinion but which in fact had lasted almost an hour, the two men separated and went to where the older man pretended he was going to get "important boxes". Along the way, Jackson continued to stroke Mark's thigh as the man drove to the destination, causing him to swallow hard where he was about to park and let Jackson fuck him in the back seat. A little more control, and luckily black glasses, Mark felt his cell phone vibrate and waited for the red light, quickly answering Seojoon's call.

"Seojoon-Hyung? Oh, yes, of course. No, it's okay! I'm almost. Thank you for reminding me, goodbye hyung, kisses."

Jackson stared at Mark's face until the end of the call, crossing his arms as if he expected a response from a completely wrong action. He jumped out of the passenger seat when he saw the other smile while listening to Seojoon's voice, trying his hardest to keep from questioning what the sub-chef wanted with the call. Clearing his throat, the IB manager stared at the glass window, answering Mark with short words until he felt the car stop, making it impossible to see where they were with the tinted windows. The older one took off his belt and got out before the car, going around to the door where Jackson was, using the scarf around his neck to put it in the Chinese's eyes.

"Mark? What the fuck? Are you going to throw me off a viaduct or into the Han River? How poetic to die on my birthday."

"Shut up, Jackson. If I was going to kill you, I would have thrown you off the balcony of your house, I've thought about it many times! Now be quiet, will you?" Mark guided Jackson by his shoulders until they were inside the restaurant, carefully untying the blindfold. The light that was once dark has now been turned on, and a chorus of "CONGRATULATIONS WANGS! SURPRISE!" who startled Jackson by staring at everyone in the restaurant holding balls and some confetti, Jaebum was the first to walk up to his best friend, hugging him tight while Jackson was crying, or rather, trying to pretend he wasn't crying.

"Congratulations, Jacks, Chungha too! It's nice to be able to celebrate with you two."

"Did you do all that? Fuck you! Thank you ... I really don't deserve! Thank you!" Jackson clung to the group of friends like a bear, squeezing them in a tight hug that almost crushed Chungha's smaller body inside the hug. He ran to his mother then, hugging the older woman while filling his face and forehead with kisses. "Ommoni, thank you! Thank you for coming and being here, I miss you so much." Sophia stretched out her feet, trying to contain her hugely larger and larger son in a hug, before turning to Jaebum and thanking the other men. "Thanks for that, guys. I'm relieved to know that my Ka-Yee has a family in Seoul, a family like you."

Like the social butterfly it was, Jackson's party had people arriving every second, the conversation was louder than the music echoing through the speaker, and Mark was amazed at how the Chinese man had stories to tell everyone, as if they were best friends. He was beside the mother of one of the birthdays when Sophia pointed to her children, and Mark broke into a smile when he saw Jackson and Chungha competing for a small rice ball as if they were two children inside a kindergarten, ending up with the two leaving the same dumpling falling on the floor and spreading over it were those little moments that Mark didn’t notice smiling silly in the direction of the manager, but Youngjae was close and was watching every move of his best friend and housemate, calling Mark to close to him.

"Markie-Hyung? Can you come over here, please?" Her little sun beckoned Mark, opening that bright smile on her arrival. "What is it, Youngjae?"

"Have you noticed how you look at Jackson, hyung? You look ... like he's the most valuable thing in the world. You smiled as if him were happy even within his gut."

"W .. what? Youngjae, are you crazy? I look at Jackson as I look at you, by the way, you are not unbearable, so no."

"Not even with Taemin was your look like that, you know? In fact, I never saw you look at someone like that."

Youngjae was pulled by Yugyeom to the track, apologizing to Mark, who was now gaping wondering if Jackson had noticed that he was looking that way. His viable alternative was to look for Jinyoung, his rational friend who would belie the story of the maknae and so he could go on with his life smoothly, but Jinyoung had disappeared like air, knowing him, it was likely that he was solving things about his work during the party.

It didn't take long for Mark to find his friend typing on his cell phone and hide Jinyoung's device, pulling his best friend to the core of the party. The two started laughing at their dance moves until they saw two men close to Jaebum and Jackson, completely ignoring Kai and Suho next to. One of the men was laughing against Jackson's shoulder while the other, who Jinyoung knew very well, leaned against Jaebum, which was holding your glasses in a fucking charming way.

"Offered .."

"Jaebum-ah doesn't even walk away, look at that! Idiot .."

A third voice appeared between the two men, it was Kai questioning the fate of their eyes. "What are you looking at? Is it a fight?"

"Ah, it's you. We're not looking at anything, Kai, don't you have anything better to do?"

"Wow, you don't have to hit me, okay? I was after Youngjae but I don't think he wants to talk to me, so .."

"He really doesn't want to! Leave him alone, asshole." Jinyoung rolled his eyes, snorting when Mark left him alone with Youngjae's ex-idiot to talk to Seojoon.

"Hyung! I hardly saw you tonight, you look great, by the way." Mark gave a friendly smile, looking away nervously when he felt Seojoon's gaze all over his body. "You look ... amazing, as always, Mark. That shirt fit you well. Are you hungry, by the way?"

"Always! What do you have for me, huh?" Seojoon raised the chopsticks towards Mark's mouth, chewing on a food that had no idea what it was, but was really delicious, eliciting a groan of satisfaction. The two continued to eat at the table near the outside area, laughing during their conversation.

Jaebum and Jackson were still engaged in their conversation when he smelled Jinyoung's perfume very close to his nostrils, the man was leaning over the bar pouring the liquid into the glass without looking around. He hadn't been able to talk to the lawyer all night, Hyung-Sik told him so much that he lost sight of the younger man several times, but now would be the right time. Saying goodbye to the three men, Jaebum walked to the end where Jinyoung was, taking the ice pick from his hands and doing the job for him.

"Here it is, Jinyoung."

"Am I an invalid and didn't notice? Did I lose my hands and think I still had them? I can do this alone, stupid." Jinyoung released a sound that was more like a snarl and walked away from the counter, walking towards the men's bathroom when he was about to grab his cell phone, surprised by two hands pushing him to the wall. Jaebum had a lost look, blinking more than Jinyoung could count. "Jinyoungie .. what happened? Did I do anything? I'm sorry! If I disrespected you, I'm sorry." Jinyoung almost melted by Jaebum's plea, clearing his throat as he crossed his arms, expression still serious. "Where do you know Hyung-Sik from?" The question made Jaebum frown, but smile then, as Jinyoung was really jealous. "He's my ex-boyfriend, Jinyoung. We are friends now, the feeling is over, but where do you know him from?"  
Great! Besides being cursed, he was also Jaebum's ex-boyfriend, could he get any better?

"We went to college together. Any idiot would see that the feeling is not over for him, by the way, he must be looking for you now."

"I'm busy .." Jaebum finished his sentence by advancing on Jinyoung's thick lips, protesting for a few seconds before giving up and opening his mouth for Jaebum to run his tongue between his teeth and the roof of his mouth, letting one of his hands land in her long hair while using her teeth to send chills at Jaebum, separating the contact between the two briefly. "Tell Hyung-Sik that you have a fucking owner." And he gave himself over to Jaebum's kisses again, thanking the gods for the corridor being empty enough that he could moan against the chef's mouth each time he intensified the touch on his waist.

Chungha and Jackson received applause from friends during the congratulations song, blowing out the candles on the cake made by Jaebum amid screams and exceedingly loud noises. In the midst of such confusion, it was possible to see Jaebum and Jinyoung running in disheveled clothes to participate in the moment, Youngjae, Bambam and Yugyeom as the good maknaes sang on the counter, throwing confetti and silver papers in the air. And Mark, Mark was filming the two brothers with Chungha's cell phone, at Sophia's request, realizing that Jackson looked in his direction after making a candle order, not imagining that Jackson had asked for his happiness even though he wasn't dating her. Then, the night continued at a big party until Sophia said goodbye to the children, asking them to enjoy the night while she went home, Mark hugged Jackson around the waist of the restaurant, the Chinese suggesting his mother to accompany him home.

"But Ommoni! You don't know Seoul, I'll take you home and come back, simple."

"Yes, I can go, too, Ommoni. Most people are so drunk that they will barely notice."

"Shh! It's your party, besides, did you forget that I was an athlete? I know that age as my palm. Enjoy the night, you deserve it. And Mark, thanks for everything dear, you are the happiest thing that Jackson could receive in your life."

The tightness in Mark's chest returned, extremely guilty for the way his fake mother-in-law was treating him. It was absurd, Mark barely knew the woman but he felt like Sophia was his second mother, and it seemed so wrong to lie to her, that he allowed himself to drown in the hug given by Jackson's mother, without realizing that a tear had fallen on his cheek, drying quickly under Sophia's shoulder.  
The three waved when the woman got into the taxi, Mark being the first to walk to the back of the restaurant, just to dry his eyes and take a deep breath.

"Mark .. Are you dating Jackson?" Seojoon surprised Mark, he had heard Sophia's words shortly before and the night that had worked out, would probably collapse now.

"What? No! What is that idea, Seojoon-Hyung? No! We are just neighbors, this is the most intimate thing we have."

"Mark, don't lie to me. I heard Jackson's mom, I don't understand why you agreed to go on a date with me if you're together."

"You got it wrong! I'm just ... I'm helping Jackson, SeoJoon. I promise I'm not kidding with your interest, I can't explain it now but I promise."

Mark took SeoJoon's hand before the men returned to the center of the party inside the IB restaurant, pulling him onto the floor, trying not only to convince him that it was true but also to distract him from the lie he was making with Sophia. The pair continued to dance through the crowd, the dawn had already started and most of the guests were already drunk, making everyone seem in tune and having the most fun. Jinyoung had Jaebum's hands on his waist, laughing when the man choked on the drink that Bambam had made and purposely added pepper. It seemed like a perfect night, even Youngjae forgot about Kai's presence and dedicated himself to dancing with Yugyeom, making them the center of the dance floor.

They weren't sure, but the party seemed to be over when the sun was beginning to rise. Many people said goodbye to Chungha and Jackson, the two brothers exhausted from having enjoyed the birthday together, Bambam sleeping on Yugyeom's shoulder and Youngjae on Jinyoung's lap while the lawyer tied Jaebum's hair. Jackson realized that Mark was gone and his heart heaved when he thought he was gone with SeoJoon, after all the two were together for most of the night, but for his happiness, Mark was just saying goodbye to the sub-chef and returning to the restaurant at catch the dirt scattered on the floor, throwing it away like a responsible Hyung.

"Mark-ah, you don't have to do this, a cleaning company will come later. It's my gift to Jackson." Jaebum yawned, giving Jinyoung a few short pecks while the two continued their personal conversation.

"Mark-hyung has a cleaning habit, Jaebum-hyung, which is why he will probably clean everything up." Youngjae replied, practically asleep on his best friend's lap.

Everyone had drunk alcohol during the party so it was impossible to use one of the cars to leave. They decided to share a taxi, Mark and Youngjae allowing Yugyeom to sleep at his house, with Bambam in tow, and consequently Jaebum and Jinyoung. At the end of the situation, Jackson and Chungha were too drunk to enter the house and possibly wake their mother, it was two more to sleep on Jackson's sticky neighbor. Without much ceremony, the majority removed their shoes with great difficulty due to alcohol and drowsiness, ending up on the carpet in Youngjae's living room, who later would probably be frightened by the number of people in his house.

Mark remained sober for most of the night because he didn't want to make a bad impression on Sophia, and because of that he was the only one lucid enough to walk to his room, surprised when a drunk and winking Jackson walked up to him, sitting down on the bed in front of where Mark was. He held Mark's waist tightly, although the alcohol left Jackson anything but firm. Pulling Mark onto his lap, Jackson used his thumbs to caress his hip tenderly, vibrating with the still-alive taste of lipstick as he pressed his lips to Mark's lips, preparing to say something that Mark didn't even know he could understand.

"Mark .. Thank you. That was an amazing night, I know the perfect guy for you and all this talk is SeoJoon, ok? I know that! But I can't to endure how you drive me crazy, you is the first guy who I want something besides sex, so please .. be happy with SeoJoon, I just want you to be happy .. it hurts my chest to see you with someone other than me, to think that someone can touch your body, kiss you, do you laugh, and it’s not me. You’re a fucking sticky ass, but I’d like it to be my sticky ass. "

Mark was speechless with Jackson's confession, he was very drunk and most of it was probably a lie, but the American allowed himself to dream, just for that moment, that Jackson really was telling the truth. Mark laid him on his bed, covering Jackson with a soft comforter and lay down next to him, feeling Jackson's hand wrap around his fingers, staying that way until they both fell asleep.

"My heart is yours, Jackson Wang." Mark said, before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did Jackson hear? or not? to the next!
> 
> comment, give your opinion and please give suggestions if you want! thanks for reading, xoxo.


	15. The one where Mark is not an only child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello babies! I hope everything is fine there, here is our update and with a wonderful news! I hope you like it, feedback!
> 
> stay safe and protect yourselves.  
> Good reading!

So, if you asked a few months ago if Mark would be able to see himself at breakfast with so many people in his house, well, he would say that it is almost as impossible as his American accent to go, but here he were, with the rest of the small group who fell asleep at their home.

It all started when Bambam was the first to wake up and noticed the big mess in the living room of Youngjae and Mark's house, in fact it felt like a summer camp only for adults in a hangover state. The rest of the sleepers woke up when the Thai tripped over Youngjae's body, causing a shout from the other boy. Jaebum and his great paternal instinct offered to check everyone around him before finding out who was shouting, and the others ended up waking up as a result of the movement. They were in a strong hangover to the point that they preferred not to communicate so soon, until Chungha realized that her brother was gone.

"Jacks? Wait, where's Jackson? He was with us yesterday, he didn't go to his apartment."

"It must be in Mark's room while he sucks on his dick." Yugyeom muttered as he stretched, receiving a warning slap.

"There, Hyung! Sorry, I was kidding."

"More respect for the elders, Yugyeom. I sincerely hope this is not happening because it is traumatic and disgusting." Jinyoung continued to say until he was interrupted by a voice spread across the hall, it was a hair-raising Mark with Jackson behind him sleepy. "Why do you always think I'm sucking Jackson's cock? Fuck you!"

After this brief, lovely conversation to start the day, Mark and Jinyoung prepare coffee for everyone after Jackson and his sister run to the apartment in search of their mother. The words the Chinese said to Mark were still hammering in his head, it was clear and clear that he didn't really mean it but alcohol, but there was a hint of hope in his heart. He also remembered the situation with Seojoon and felt his mind explode before ten in the morning. It was too early to think about something so important, Mark just wanted to eat in peace with his friends.  
Bambam and Yugyeom were eating in a hurry and barely stopped to breathe while Youngjae drank the tea mug in slow movements in an attempt to quell the unbearable hangover radiating from his body. Meanwhile, Jinyoung and Jaebum remained trapped in their own world affectionately called the "delightful beginning of a relationship" where it all comes down to gentle caresses and actions from both parties. It didn't take long for the visitors to finish their food and leave.

"Thank you so much for the coffee, Mark-ah, Youngjae-ah! We appreciate it, the kids don't have a lot of limits when they eat so sorry." Jaebum leaned over to the men, making everyone laugh because he really treated his maknaes like children.

"Hyung, we are over 20 years old! Thank you so much, Mark-hyung, Youngie. The food is as good as Jaebum-hyung's."

"Thank you, Bammie. You can come and eat whenever you want, yes? Mark-hyung is the one who cooks but you are very welcome."

Mark and Youngjae insisted, more specifically they forced Jinyoung not to leave at the same time. Because of all the excitement at the party, they still had no idea that the lawyer was with Jaebum, but they knew something was up when they saw their hands together over breakfast. The brunette knew he would be bombarded with questions, telling his friends in an embarrassed way that the two of them kissed during the party and that they were now together, ironically thanks to Hyung-Sik, and if it weren't for Jinyoung, Mark and Youngjae would probably have fired rockets and shouted through the windows that his friend had finally given his arm to cheer and assumed his passion for the chef. Jaebum couldn't be happier and practically went home floating, releasing some hum and little laughter when Yugyeom and Bambam expressed their happiness for their hyungs dancing in the middle of a public sidewalk. It was still ridiculous, but the whole world deserved it and should have known that he and Jinyoung were now a couple.

Jackson used the day to take Chungha and his mother to some places he wanted to visit with the two women, from museums to amusement parks, and Seoul city locations. It was certainly one of the happiest days of his life, doing things he has not been able to do since his last visit to China, about a year ago. He was still trying to go on holidays, but his commitment to the IB restaurant restricted some actions, like conversations and some advice that only his mother could give him. It was in one of the moments, while Chungha had gone on a roller coaster that Jackson whined to go, but his mother prevented him because of the chronic pain in his son's back, that the two were able to talk.

"Honey, something seems to be bothering you. You've been trying to hide it but I'm still your mom, Ka-Yee, is there a problem with the restaurant?"

"What? No, Ommoni. It's your impression, I've never been so happy with you two here, it's the best birthday present you can give me."

"Jackson ... you know that I know you and I know your look, right? My son, if you don't want to tell me, I respect you. But don't forget, Jackson, you give up your happiness for the happiness of others since you were very young, please my dear, remember you. "

Jackson seriously thought that his mother was like one of those mythological movie witches who could read minds, it was extremely scary how the words made sense with his situation with Mark, but he just couldn't. Mark deserved to be happy with someone who didn't look like Taemin, and Seojoon was the perfect person for that.

"Thank you, Ommoni. I promise I'm still taking care of myself, don't worry." The two Wangs hugged and Jackson allowed himself to collapse in a tired sigh in his mother's arms, knowing that his mind was still on Mark and what he had said the night before. The Chinese boy woke up with memory lapses because of alcohol, but throughout the day, he remembered every word that came out of his mouth for Mark, and he counted on the hypothesis that the older one wouldn't remember, but if he did , Jackson would fake amnesia, for Mark's own sake.

Chungha and Sophia finished packing at the end of the night, taking the early morning flight so they would arrive early and Chungha would not lose her job.

Jackson cried like a baby when the two left, knowing that even with technology, having them there is one of the best feelings he could have. They waved affectionately, as if to say to Jackson "We are here if you need to, we love you!"

The Chinese hated goodbyes, any of them. It made him crestfallen, so the manager intended to go to work, but Jaebum gave him a few days off after his birthday. That was another thing that Jackson hated, being without any kind of work. Not even Mark was at home so they could talk, but luckily his other neighbor was sitting on the porch leafing through a book, frowning.

"Hey, little otter. I'm sorry for interrupting, I just wanted to say hi."

"Ah, all right, Jackson-ssi. I really didn't understand the content very well, do you accept tea?" Youngjae placed the book on the table, handing Jackson another cup of tea.

"We've been neighbors for three years, you can call me hyung, okay? Besides, you and the other two are like kids to me, then."

"Thank you, Jackson-hyung! But I thought you were coming after Mark-hyung ... by the way, weren't you supposed to be at the restaurant?"

"Day off, unfortunately. Jaebum insisted on this fucking birthday present, and now I'm here, with nothing to do. But what about you? Are you on duty today?"

"Just tomorrow morning, now it's Kai's duty…" Youngjae's voice dropped a few octaves when the youngest quoted his ex's name, being noticeable to Jackson who quickly changed the subject.

"So, do you know if Mark ... if he said anything about having a second date ... something like that? It's not curiosity, I just don't know, I think he said something to me." Jackson rolled his thumb around the rim of the glass, receiving a sarcastic look from Youngjae, followed by a snicker.

"It's not curiosity, right .. actually, hyung. He told me he's going out with Seojoon this week, it looks like they agreed during the party or something." The way Jackson's fist hit the wood made Youngjae jump from his seat, startling before he swallowed. "Sorry, Youngie! I have a habit of throwing punches, I didn't mean to scare you. So, is Mark going to go out with Seojoon this week? That's cool. I mean it's working out, I'm really happy for them."

Jackson's voice changed, and the Chinese man blinked again and again, a clear display of stress and concern. Despite the attempt at disguise, he just wanted to break something or run over to Mark to ask that the American be his own, but again, he just couldn't.

"Hyung .. I don't think Mark is going to get into a relationship that fast, to be honest. He suffered so much from Taemin's betrayal, and it's not just that .."

Jackson's ears went into alarm when Youngjae finished his sentence, his heart beating frantically.

"Isn't that all? What else happened to Mark, Youngjae? If you can tell, please."

"I just ask you not to say anything to him, Jackson-hyung, Mark thinks it shows that he is weak, but it is a lie! But okay, Mark-hyung was always very intense, whenever he fell in love, he was immersed in that passion and they all took advantage of it, the first was when I was still in college, he left Markie for another man, then he was an American like him, he cheated on him when he returned to the United States, and well .. Taemin was for being the man of your dreams, but as you know, it's not like that .. "Jackson didn't quite understand, but Youngjae seemed to be asking him something during the conversation, something like protecting Mark's heart.

And then Jackson remembered the first time he met Mark, when he told him how men treated others in relationships, and then he understood why Mark looked so disgusted, it was because he was hurt. Jackson really wanted to be the perfect man who could give all the love and affection Mark deserved, but he was not, never was ... and never will be. It was after this conversation with Youngjae that Jackson made a difficult decision, which is that he will never get involved with Mark again, even if it was almost impossible.

Looking at the bracelet on his wrist, Jackson sighed before falling on his bed, watching the photo he had taken with Mark on his birthday night, the older man was kissing his cheek while the younger man's hand wrapped around his waist , a big smile on your face. It looked like the perfect couple, except for the fact that Jackson looked too much like Taemin in his own head, or all of Mark's other exes.

"Mark Tuan, I hope you will help me forget about you, you sticky bastard ... I'm going to miss your ass." Jackson laughed at his words, thinking how angry Mark would be if he heard the last part, and how attractive his anger was.

The days passed quietly in the city of Seoul, and then the night came when Mark would go out with Seojoon, and the American couldn't explain why he looked so discouraged. Seojoon was still an almost perfect, funny and caring man, but he always seemed to pretend to be something different for the sub-chef get even more interested. all the tips Jackson had given him were really good, but this version of Mark it wasn't real.

Even the clothes the man had chosen were the ones Jackson helped to choose on the last trip to the mall. But if he really wanted a perfect gentleman as a boyfriend, some sacrifices needed to be made.

Jaebum and Jinyoung were waiting for him hugging in the living room, serving as his help since Youngjae was working at the hospital. Mark just forced a bigger smile as he walked over to the couch, showing the assembled look to friends who seemed lost enough in quick pecks to notice Mark's presence.

"So?" Mark cleared his throat, getting the couple's attention.

"Sorry, Mark-Hyung! But you are completely hot, your ass looks beautiful in those pants. Isn't he hot, Jaebum-ah?" Jinyoung turned his head towards his boyfriend, who quickly nodded.

"Yes, you look great, Mark-ah." Jaebum stroked his partner's shoulders, limiting himself to saying just that phrase in Jackson's respect.

"Thank you! Despite knowing that you two are much more interested in fucking like rabbits than anything I say, the effort touched me." Mark threw himself on the couch next to him, dodging the pillow thrown by his best friend.

After Jinyoung and Jaebum left, Mark continued to slide his phone screen until he received a message from Seojoon that he was waiting for him at the lobby. Mark stood up with a big sigh, checking his appearance for the last time before leaving his house, finding his neighbor and mentor getting out of the elevator. Jackson noticed Mark, he sure did.

Look as much as you want, repeated Mark in his head, he loved it when Jackson seemed to want to devour him with his eyes.

"Hi mark." Jackson said shortly after returning to his senses, taking his key when he was interrupted by Mark's confused expression.

"Is that all you're going to tell me? I thought you had some advice, a joke? A provocation, something stupid that you always say."

"I already said everything I wanted to say, Markie-pooh. What else do you want? Greedy, I've already given you enough advice."

"Aren't you going to tell me anything about being sticky, or about a quickie in the hall? Huh?" Mark slid his palms over Jackson's chest, surely he was stressed about a restaurant affair.

"You're going to be late for the meeting, Mark. Good luck." Said Jackson, taking Mark's hands away from his body, he doesn't know if he will be able to resist if the American continues to touch him in such a way.

Mark went to meet Seojoon completely confused by the way Jackson treated him that night, and he realized that Jackson seemed to be running away whenever he started a conversation or approached, all of a sudden, he just looked like the stupid man that Mark met in the taxi months ago.

Fortunately, the meeting with the sub-chef surprised Mark and the two men had fun during dinner, then SeoJoon and Mark walked down the busy street in Seoul, eating some snacks and at the American's request, ended their night with ice cream cones while they saw the stars. Seojoon smeared Mark's face with cream, and vice versa, wiping it with his thumb affectionately making him blush slightly, and Mark found himself a little desperate when his mind started thinking that cream was Jackson's favorite ice cream flavor, Jackson loved it seeing the stars at dawn .. your mind only thought of Jackson Wang! The event planner thanked the gods when they arrived at Mark's building, saying goodbye with a kiss on the corner of his lips and Mark was about to scream when he got into the elevator, his record falling from realizing that his date was so good because he only thought in Jackson all the time. Desperate, Mark greeted Youngjae quickly before entering the bathroom and plunging into the shower in order to forget his thoughts, taking a deep breath as the water fell on his body.

With his pajama set on, Mark towel-dried his hair while telling Youngjae about his night, trying to sink into his younger friend's warm and animated looks. The two had dinner while Youngjae told him that Kai was insisting on talking to him, sending flowers in his office and even his favorite sweets.

"He's dedicating himself, Hyung. But I'm not going to give a helping hand, if Kai doesn't want to take on a serious relationship .. Then it doesn't suit me."

Mark clapped his hands in response, squeezing Youngjae's shoulder affectionately. "You're right, Choi. I know you're in love with him, but as long as he doesn't want an appointment, don't make it easy."

"Jinyoungie asked you to call when he got back from the meeting, including. He wants to know everything by categories and colors."

Picking up his cell phone while munching on rice, Mark dialed his best friend's phone, taking about a minute for Jinyoung to answer.

"Mark?" A breathless voice echoed over the call.

"Jinyoung? I thought you were dead, you always answer quickly."

"Sorry, I was a little busy ... how was the date? Speak up! Did you go to a motel?"

"You are completely ridiculous, did you know that? And no! We talked, we ate and ..." Mark paused his monologue when he heard a difficult sound to decipher from the phone, frowning at the center of his forehead. "Jinyoung? Buddy, is everything okay?"

"You don't really want to know."

"Oh my god, say no! Holy shit, you're being fucked, aren't you? You bitch! Hang up now, I'm fucking traumatized. Jaebum-ah, be careful."

"Technically not, I'm riding on Jaebummie so I think I'm fucking him ... oh, he sends his regards."

"You are the best couple I know, but you are disturbing." It was the last thing Mark said before hanging up, laughing at how happy his best friend was, and as Jinyoung deserved to be happy, that lawyer was just too stubborn.

After the devastating situation, Mark and Youngjae washed the dishes, getting ready for bed next. The housemates said goodbye just before Mark lay down on his bed, Milo was on the pillow next to him, the little dog sleeping peacefully was making his owner jealous. Despite his full mind, the American was still determined to have a comfortable night's sleep, but the universe really didn't want to. As soon as Mark closed his eyes, he started to hear those unfortunate noises, followed by "Fill me, Jackson!" "Ah, this is so good, Jackson." And Mark reached his limit, enraged as a betrayed boyfriend, he marched up to the balcony, determined to sleep again on the outside sofa.

It is not possible that Jackson wants to fuck someone after all the times that he and Mark were together, all the caresses and the times that he invited the older man to see a movie at his house just so that Mark finished the night kissing him, or the statement that made drunk.

He really wanted to kick Jackson Wang's face right now, really!

The sun came up and with it an absurd rage in Mark's chest, which didn't take long to wake up and sit on the couch knowing that Jackson always had his morning coffee on the porch. He owed Mark explanations, oh, many of them.

Confirming his theory, a disheveled and marred Jackson on his body wearing only black underwear spotted an annoyed Mark walking towards him on his porch, he has never seen Mark so enraged since he met him.

"Good morning, Mark. Asleep on the porch again? This will give you back pain." Jackson smiled, drinking his coffee.

"I'm not cute, Wang. What's this all about? Look at your body, there are bites on your skin, you smell like some cheap perfume."

So Mark was jealous, and he looked so handsome with jealousy that Jackson had to do his best in acting.

"Actually, this perfume is really delicious, Markie-pooh. Unfortunately my visit is gone, I could ask for the name of the bottle."

"Do you want to test my patience or what? Huh? Is it some of your stupid jokes? You haven't slept with anyone in months, Jackson! So you suddenly have a scandal in your room? Do you want to explain yourself or prefer to answer with jokes? " Mark's tone was still firm, staring at his neighbor with his hands over his waist, Jackson also loved it when he did such an act.

"Explain what, Mark? I'm a single adult man. My life has always been like that, I think you just haven't gotten used to it." Jackson took another sip of the liquid, leaving the cup on the glass cabinet.

"Didn't I get used to it? Do you declare yourself in my room and now you have anybody's perfume? Is this serious?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Mark Tuan, what statement? I think you got it wrong. Listen, you're hot, I can't deny it, so it's nice to have hot making out, sex, but that's it, okay? It's like everyone else, we can be friends, a little sex, but nothing important, Mark. "

Mark released a laugh that sounded more like a snarl, Jackson knew he managed to get the other man completely out of his mind. Clenching his hands in fists, Mark turned his head away so that the manager would not see his teary eyes, whispering an "asshole" as he left Jackson's porch, turning his back to let the tears run down his cheeks.

Jackson was so angry with himself for saying those words, all he wanted to do was kneel down and apologize to Mark, his Mark. He didn't even want to have sex last night, just wanting to forget that his Mark was on a date with another man, a man who would make him so much happier than Jackson could ever do, even if he really wanted to.

Mark cried hugging his pillows on his bed, even Milo was standing in front of him, seeming to understand why his owner was like that. Only one thing was able to make him feel good in painful moments like these, and even with shaking hands, Mark dialed the numbers to make the call, sobbing as he guided the phone to his ear.

"Hey.."

"Okay, who was the bastard who left him that way and how much time do I have to end his fucking life?"

Mark allowed himself to smile through tears, hearing Hwasa's voice was like a hug from a distance. Having a sister who is confident, unscrupulous and totally unbalanced could serve as a remedy at times.

"Couldn't I just call to talk to you? We don't have the same blood but you are still my sister in the roles, Hwasa, and your staying in California is painful at times."

"I know you well enough to know when a guy kicks you in the ass. But your tone is different this time, can I really be arrested for killing?"

"Please come to Seoul, I need your help."

"You never ask for help! Shit, I'm going to pack, whoever this guy is, he's going to meet me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you include about Mark's sister? a brief spoiler: Jackson is in trouble, hahaha!  
> Send me your opinions and suggestions if you want, thanks! ate the next one, xoxo.


	16. The Punch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! with the craziest and funniest chapter I could do right now, I hope you really enjoy it and have a good laugh! Good reading!
> 
> Take care, and stay at home!

Do you know those days where you hide everything with facial masks and bases on your face? Mark has done this, putting a lot of makeup and a false happiness on his face whenever he saw Jackson during his work or in the corridor of his apartment. It wasn't easy, not at all. It looked like Jackson was everywhere on purpose, like when Mark was washing his hands in the bathroom and the youngest changed his shirt, with Mark's body bubbling and his hands shaking under the warm water. The friends of the two men realized that things were different when they ran into each other in the middle of the room, throwing Mark's papers to the floor.

"Bammie .. Mark-hyung and Jackson-hyung fought? They seem so far away." Said a Yugyeom looking worried.

"Jackson didn't say anything to me, but he has changed a lot, having sex every day and coming with hangovers, it's too much even for him." Jaebum replied before Bambam, sighing as he walked towards his friend who was still standing in the same spot watching Mark close his expression as he collected his briefcases.

Jaebum pointed his head in the direction of his office at Jackson, and that indicated a serious conversation as Jaebum was never in a place other than the kitchen. He was really concerned about his partner's latest actions, it was all forced, similar to an act.

After a frowning Jackson sat in one of the chairs, Jaebum took a deep breath before sitting on the edge of the table, standing in front of the image of his best friend.

"Ka-Yee, what's going on with you?"

Okay, that was weird, really weird. The last time Jaebum called him by his real name, Jackson had just destroyed the chef's motorcycle. And that was almost eight years ago, or even ten, Jackson was terrible at bills.

"Ka-Yee? Stop being so formal, Jaebummie, I've seen you naked and masturbating, we have enough intimacy ... too much."

"First, you broke into my room, just for the record. And stop running from the question, what happened? Are you and Mark okay?"

"There is no me and Mark, for the last time! I look great, man. I don’t remember fucking so much since college, by the way, neither do you, don’t think I don’t know you and Jinyoung are fucking like crazy."

Jaebum's neck flushed red, forcing him to smile briefly, his sexual harmony with Jinyoung is the best thing he can ever experience in his life. But that was thought for later, now, Jackson's best friend rested his ringed hand on the other boy's shoulder, looking deeply into his eyes.

"You know you need to talk, right? You hide everything you feel but here is just you and me, Jacks, brothers for life, isn't it? If something is going on, an old friend will be here." Jaebum nodded, a twinge of hope in his chest through Jackson's lost eyes.

"Yah! What's so much drama, Jae? I'm really happy, believe me."

"Lie."

Jackson arched his back when he heard the accusation of his best friend, still incredulous. "What?"

"It's a lie, you never look me in the eye when you lie, you was looking at the table. You're lying."

Jaebum knew Jackson incredibly well and that was leaving the Chinese with no way out. His only alternative was to invent that he had an appointment just minutes away, looking at the time on his cell phone while getting up. He felt the cold sensation of the metals wrap around his wrist, forcing him to turn to where his best friend was.

"Jackson, did you and Mark break up?"

"Im Jaebum, you can't finish something that never even existed. Now I really need to go, rest assured, I'm fine."

It felt like tons had been lifted off Jackson's back when the Chinese boy left the office, releasing heavy breaths as he tried to push Mark into his head, but for the past few days all he could think and feel was if Mark was eating, how handsome Mark was during his shift, if he was already dating Seojoon, and it was driving him completely insane, forcing himself to go to bed with strangers and get drunk for most of the day, which wasn't helping because he started dreaming about Mark too .. could it get any worse? He hoped not.

Although he always tries to look happy and totally happy, Mark hasn't slept well since fighting with Jackson, he was tired and his mind was asking for tranquility. Even when he went out with Jinyoung and Youngjae to the cinema, he spent most of the matter unattended and pretending to be in on the conversations. It was really hard to have to see Jackson every day and even worse to hear him having sex with other people next to his room, he was almost preferring to share Youngjae's bed with his best friend.

After his shift was over, Mark chose to walk home, trying to get some fresh air. His main way out was to talk to his sister on his cell phone, to know about his brothers and nephews, trying to escape the calls from his parents, especially his mother, it was impossible to hide everything from Mama Tuan. His life had never been so dull, and Mark thought about it as he walked back home, seeing a strange compilation of couples along the way, some of whom reminded him of how Jackson liked to piss him off, tickling and ruffling Mark's hair. , others seemed to chat and he remembered the conversations he had with the Chinese about interesting things, he really missed spending the morning in Mandarin.

Mark thought about paying a visit to Jinyoung after his work, but he came to the conclusion that Jaebum would probably do that, his best friend was very happy and he didn't want to disturb his own unhappiness. Sometimes he got a little jealous, Jinyoung was so strong and Jaebum liked him so much, Mark loved being in the company of the JJ couple, they also helped in his daily distraction while arguing in the middle of a supermarket because Jaebum hated frozen foods and Jinyoung is addicted in cheap ramen. Mark smiled remembering.

When Mark took the keys into the building's elevator, he heard a quick "Hold, please!" In a familiar voice, it was Jackson ... seriously, couldn't it get any worse? Because Jackson was really handsome that day, he was wearing a blue sweatshirt folded over his forearms and tight black pants, God, he was a temptation.

"Thank you, Mark." Jackson hoped he wouldn't stutter but it came out as a whisper.

"You're welcome, Jackson."

Jackson pushed the button for his walk at the same time as Mark, making his hands meet and Jackson's body heat perfectly match the American's always cold skin. They exchanged a few looks until Mark walked away, hugging his briefcases as he looked ahead, an outbreak inside his head.

Jackson seriously tried to think of his mother having sex or anything else that was absurd, but it was difficult, very difficult, Mark's shirt was extremely big and it made him cute, the big earring in one ear is the other man's ready weak.

Whistling a few times, Jackson was propped up on one shoulder against the elevator, eyes wide when Mark's briefcase hit the floor, making the American man tilt his hips, a perfect view of his ass. Yes, Jackson realized that it could really get worse.

Before everything got worse, the elevator reached the desired floor and the two men left as if they were suffocated in a box, walking to their apartments when Mark looked startled at his fully open door. He considered running, but the house was Youngjae's and if a thief was going to beat one, so be it. Walking in slow steps, Mark checked the furniture, maybe Youngjae was stuck in some closet in the house. "Courage, Mark Tuan!" His head screamed, and he inspected his office until he heard footsteps coming closer and more and a clatter of packages, making him immediately turn in the direction.

"You and Youngjae don't shop at the supermarket or what?"

It was Hwasa, Mark's younger sister with a packet of snacks in her hands, looking at Mark as if the two had lived together for years.

"Hwasa? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? Wait! How the fuck did you get into my house? what the fuck is this?"

"Is that how you get me? I flew in from California to see my brother, and no hugs? Fuck. I broke the door, your lock is rotten, you need to change that."

"Did you break in? The door? Hwasa! I can't believe you're in Seoul, you crazy."

Mark ran into his younger sister's arms, lifting her into the air while Hwasa wrapped his arms around her neck, giving her a tight hug that Mark really needed.

"Have you finally entered the gym, Markie? You're all hot!"

After putting his sister on the floor, Mark made sure he understood how the hell Hwasa managed to break down his door, receiving an explanation on the verge of absurdity when he heard that "I used a clamp, I can open doors, padlocks, uh, I think I can break in a safe too. "

It sounds really absurd, doesn't it? But not. Hwasa is the youngest sister of the Tuan family, she is Korean, but she was adopted by the family when Mark was 10, deciding to stay in California to go to college, which in fact she was expelled after assaulting some classmates. If Mark could define his sister in one word, it would be "courage". Hwasa's biological mother was addicted to drugs and paid her bills sleeping with guys, it was impossible to raise a baby and so she handed her over to the orphanage, Mark's mother volunteered when the Korean girl arrived, and she fell in love with that newborn who cried to the point of waking up the whole neighborhood.

Even younger, Hwasa has always been protective of Mark and that includes beating homophobics to defend him and even encouraging his brother to go to Seoul to live his life. The two were in love with each other, and they hated it when someone hurt one of them, well .. Jackson hurt Mark, very ugly.

Youngjae received a message from Mark that the two of them had a visit and it would surprise him. Totally distracted thinking about who he might be, the youngest of his best friends did not notice the knock on his door, lifting his head to see a bouquet of immense size red roses that were probably Kai's. The other doctor coincidentally walked into his ex boyfriend's office a few minutes later, but his face didn't look happy or the usual smile, he looked angry.

"Another bouquet, Kai? I already said I forgave you, can you stop filling my office with flowers now?" Youngjae removed the small card from inside the petals, moving his eyes when Kai cleared his throat.

"Choi Youngjae, these flowers are not mine, I was going to send you your favorite tea."

"What? Wasn't it you? But what ..." Youngjae was completely confused.

"Read the card, are you curious? Huh? Because I am too, so you can read it."

"Oh .." Putting on his pair of glasses, the little otter, as Jackson called it, read the card out loud.

"I am sending these flowers in the hope of making you smile, you have been a great friend and you deserve to be always smiling, I hope that I have succeeded.

Park Seojoon. "

Youngjae finished reading the little note grinning at his plump cheeks, Seojoon remembered when they talked about his favorite flowers. His instant happiness was so profound that he didn't notice Kai crossing his arms and biting his lower lip to the point of bleeding, a worried look in his direction.

"Are you and Seojoon that close? Isn't he Mark's boyfriend or whatever?"

"Stop it! First of all, we're just friends, don't think shit. Besides, what are you still doing here, Kai? Don't you have patients?"

The youngest of the doctors turned on his back, arranging the flowers in a vase he had in his office, being surprised by Kai's broad hands on his hips, kissing his shoulders. "I miss you."

Youngjae thought that he could break the vase with such force that he squeezed the object, driving Kai away with the rest of the dignity that Jinyoung taught him in his life.  
"You don't miss it, you feel like you've lost me. Now, excuse me, I have a job."

So ... Youngjae grew up, and maybe Seojoon was the first to notice.

Jackson really needed to clean his house, the last few days were a hurricane and even condoms were on his floor. Perhaps it would be good to remove the smell of Mark that only he could smell from the rooms, doing a good cleaning when the night settled, throwing some bags of garbage in the dumpsters in the hall. The Chinese heard loud laughter from his neighbor's house, completely insane to imagine it was Mark and Seojoon, they could be having sex and he didn't want to hear it, he didn't want to hear anything. Strangely, it sounded like a female voice, but Mark said he was gay since birth once, a little bit curious.  
A strange sweatshirt appeared in Jackson's things, and he remembered that it was Mark's outfit, allowing himself to inhale the perfume before storing it in the closet. Yes, he could give it back, but ... it was like having a small part of Mark with him, and between us, it would be much better if Mark would go and get some day, inside his room, maybe get confused and end up with his hands inside the Jackson's pants, dreaming cost nothing!

"HWASA? I DON'T BELIEVE! WHEN DID YOU ARRIVE? YOU CRAZY!" Youngjae threw his work bag on the carpet, running into Hwasa's arms, the two were of equal age and this has made them close since Mark met the other man, if he were straight, he would probably be married to Mark's sister.

"YOUNGIE! I missed you, talking by video call sucks. Oh, you look so sexy in a lab coat, can't you be bisexual?"

"Hwasa! We have elderly neighbors, you're going to kill one of them and I'm going to jail." Exclaimed Mark as he set the table for Youngjae to eat, smiling at the two.

"So they must be fine, because I doubt you're not having sex with anyone. Who goes to the gym and doesn't fuck? It's the perfect place for that."

"The only one of us who has had sex frequently is Jinyoung-hyung. He's finally dating one of my hyungs and the other day, I caught them fucking in the car while they waited for me, it was traumatic." Youngjae confessed, making a face on his face as he removed his lab coat and shoes.

Hwasa put his hand on his bust, sighing as if he were reciting a poem. "He's my hero, I learned the best tips for a good blowjob from him."

Mark really needed his sister's presence at home, it was impossible not to laugh in Hwasa's presence.

After dinner, the three of them headed for the porch, holding cups of tea while Youngjae talked about the flower episode, and Hwasa was sitting on her brother's lap, curious on the porch next door.

"You told me on the phone that this Jackson was your neighbor, so that porch .."  
"Yes, it's his."

"Oh, the lights are on, I really wanted to introduce myself, excuse me." Hwasa got up from Mark's lap, handing his cup to the men as he walked over to the next porch, jumping over the small wall that separated them.

"Hwasa? No! Hwasa, come back here now, don't even think about it… damn it, don't go!" Mark was red, blue, maybe purple, in shame and despair for what his sister would surely do. When he said he wanted the two of them to meet, he didn't think it would be an invasion by his sister, much less a situation like this.

Jackson was finishing cleaning some objects in his house, humming some music that Bambam used to listen to absently. Wearing only his basketball shorts, he longed for a shower, his body was sweaty and sticky. Look, Jackson was always gay, he liked women with all his soul, but sleep with one was out of the question, so he didn't understand a thing when he saw a woman with black hair and a amazing body entering through her balcony door, with Mark and Youngjae in tow.

"Are you Jackson? Oh shit, when my brother said you were hot I didn't imagine all that. Nor are Americans like that, my god. Anyway! Nice to meet you, my name is Hwasa, I'm Mark's younger sister, yes the Mark that you abused and kicked your ass like a stray dog, and I think we have to have a conversation ... you know, really. "

Jackson was completely confused, and he could have sworn the woman was approaching. Mark and Youngjae screaming was the last thing he heard before he hit the ground, hit by a punch in the face, a particularly strong punch for a female hand.

"HWASA!"  
"Oh my god, I think he died."  
"He's three times bigger than me, Youngjae, he just passed out."

[2 hours later.]

Jinyoung was lying against Jaebum's wide chest, the two of them cuddled on the couch while watching the favorite chef movie, interrupted by the cell phone vibrating on the next table.

"Hello, Jinyoungie? .."

"Mark-ssi? Honey, what's wrong?"

"I need you to come to the Seoul police station."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha! About? Hwasa is a really good example, but she is a good girl, I promise!
> 
> please comment what you think and if you want more funny episodes, xoxo! Thank you for caring.


	17. WARNING!

hello dear readers! I'm sorry that you are waiting, I had a week of complications (probably a great astral hell, the author celebrated her birthday yesterday hahaha!) and the worst of them was that my cell phone is officially damaged, so I am unable to update this story until he returns. I am thinking positive so that by next week, he is ready, and I promise to update when he returns!

please take care and be saved!

brief spoiler: the first night of love between Mark and Jackson is close, very close! 😘


	18. The First Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we're back! I apologize thousands of times for this delay, readers, it was impossible to have an update without my phone, but I hope to reward you because Markson is 🔥🔥🔥
> 
> Good reading, haha!
> 
> I hope you are all well.

"Okay, I have so many doubts ... but ... what the fuck does Jackson do here half naked with ice on his forehead, you and Youngjae looking like they ran over an animal and how Hwasa got here? Can you please tell me what's going on? "

"Hwasa and .."  
"She punched me!"  
"I just wanted to teach a lesson but maybe .."

The voices in unison made Jinyoung's mind explode, shouting a "FUCKING! ONE AT A TIME!" that shut the four up automatically. At this point, dawn was about to begin and the police station was not the best place to discuss an almost arrest of his best friends.

"Okay, I'll tell you what happened, Youngie-ah." Mark's voice began to echo in an enormous involuntary silence as the man still exchanged glances with Jackson, before clearing his throat to speak.

/ 4 hours before; /

Jackson was never a light or even slender man like Mark, and this could prove during his fall after Hwasa's punch, where the crash due to his hitting the wooden floor made a noise heard all over that floor. Unfortunately, they had extremely attentive neighbors and that was one of the cases ... well, police cases that if it weren't for a best lawyer friend, things would end in convictions.

While trying to get Jackson to wake up after the shock, about three to four hits were heard, but drowned out by the Tuan brothers' argument.

"Do you know what Mom would do if you killed someone, Hwasa?"

"Who kills someone with a single blow, oppa?"

A small murmur from Youngjae straight from the door now ajar made the two interrupt their discussion so they could see who was trying to enter Jackson's apartment, they just didn't expect the surprise of some police guards who alleged an anonymous report of assault in that apartment. Yes, Mark could only pretend that Jackson was asleep if it were just the two of them, but the big mark on the Chinese man's forehead answered for itself any chance of defense.

Mark was always correct, his only real "flaw" was being a gay man, but he was completely happy with that. Other than that, he never circumvented rules or delayed accounts, and now he had found himself on the way to the police and with the eyes of Jackson, now awake, penetrating his face across the room.

"Tell us what happened, Mr. Wang." Asked the police officer, and it was almost impossible to ignore the fact that Jackson was only in shorts with his muscular body so exposed and so close to Mark.

"I just remember being hit in the face, I don't even remember the reason!"

"How about the fact that you were a huge son of a .." Hwasa was interrupted by Youngjae, who was already traumatized enough for them to be arrested for another crime of contempt.

Fortunately, Mark was wise enough to call his best friend and lawyer Jinyoung, who promptly rushed to the police station, leaving a worried and confused Jaebum at home. The situation was no better when the Korean arrived at the police station, finding a heated discussion and even more confusing than the American's call, perhaps the worst case he ever tried and managed to resolve, justifying that it was just a warm moment from Hwasa and Jackson it was in perfect condition ... your forehead could not say the same!

After Mark's most plausible explanation, they were released from the police department and left quickly, especially Jackson since his head was pounding and he was really angry with Mark for his sister's action.  
On the contrary, Mark was really embarrassed and with an inner feeling of wanting to help his Chinese neighbor, even after everything Jackson has done to him in the past few weeks. That episode was so absurd that Jaebum, when he heard it, believed his boyfriend was playing a trick on him and was really shocked when Jackson walked into the IB restaurant with a bandage over his forehead and a reddish patch on his skin.

"Did Mark's sister really take you down, Jacks?"

"I don't even want to talk about it, Jaebum. Her hand is so heavy it could knock a fucking wall off! And Mark didn't do anything, he didn't come to help me, or even know how I was, he .."

"Didn't you say you didn't care about Mark days ago? Why would you like him to come and help you, Jackson?"

"Duh? Why did his sister .. literally punch me in the face? Maybe heavy conscience?" For a change, Jackson wrapped himself up in the excuse that involved Mark, making Jaebum look at him with narrowed eyes before returning to his kitchen, as if he knew exactly what was going on in his best friend's mind.

Mark didn't really want to go to work when the day dawned, but when Hwasa is said to be impossible, she really is. Even after the confusion inside the police station, her younger sister's mind was still bubbling with ideas as she poured Youngjae and Mark's coffee.

"I think you should show Jackson what you missed, you are going to have fun, you know?"

"What? Hwasa, Jackson and I are barely talking now, it doesn't even make sense." Mark countered, taking a sip of sweetened coffee, packing his briefcases for work.

"You don't even need to talk, it's just ... to get his insanity out, you know? Teasing moments and some laughter .."

Youngjae gave his opinion on the brothers' dialogue, finishing buttoning his navy blue social shirt. "Oh, that can work, hyung. Besides, you work with Seojoon and Jackson, do you think he would be jealous of you? Play around a little ... it's been fun with Kai."

"I can't believe you work with your ex, Jae. What a nightmare, like shit." Hwasa asked, while Mark seemed caught up in his own thoughts to interact.

Show Jackson what he missed? This could be a little fun on a boring morning .. but maybe Jackson would ignore him deeply, ugh, Mark was sick of the night after night listening to Jackson fuck with strangers next to his room, some of his own poison could be a great punishment to the Chinese. A little courage, decision and some advice, he was convinced of reaching Jackson Wang's limit.

"Hwasa .. what do you think I should do to provoke Jackson?"

Trying to get Jackson's attention during the day with some purposeful laughter, movements in his hips when walking, Mark received some looks but he still seemed to be trying his best to exclude the older boy's presence. Until the Chinese man appeared in your door, to question something about the job. Jackson was trying hard to be professional and have a safe distance from eldest man in such a small place with soundproof walls, irony, no? Unfortunately, this was one of the days that Mark chose to wear his prescription glasses, letting them run down the tip of his nose as he lifted his head to listen to Jackson, standing up to reach the papers he and Jaebum had searched earlier in the day. day. Mark purposely dropped them, keeping on his knees just in front of Jackson's body, collecting the papers.

Take the bait, Wang, just take it.

"Mark .." Jackson cleared his throat, trying to think of anything but the fact that he had Mark Tuan at his feet, his face just inches from where his penis was.

"Yes, Jackson?"

Take the bait Jackson, now!

"Ah..ah, I think I need to go." Stuttering and red as a cultivated strawberry, Jackson practically fled out of the office, breathing heavily when surprised by Yugyeom and Bambam meeting him in the hall.

"Hyung .. are you okay? It looks like you're going to have an attack."

"Yeah .. your skin looks like kimchi, Jackson-hyung."

"Thank you .. boys! I really need to go to the bathroom, that's all." The maknaes looked at one of their bosses in confusion, not imagining that Jackson was on the brink due to Mark's excitement.

So Jackson found himself in an extremely shameful moment in one of the IB restaurant's bathroom booths, masturbating in the middle of an afternoon like a hormone-laden teenager. His only intention was to release everything that Mark Tuan put inside him, those eyes looking at his face and the opening of his pants drove him completely crazy, without having the slightest idea that everything was on purpose, and it would get worse that night, much more.

Yugyeom and Bambam were on their way to the supermarket at Jaebum's request, to buy some food that had just run out of urgency. After all the trauma, Yugyeom was going through a typically pseudo-perfect relationship, Bambam was jealous but respected every part of the being that was Yugyeom, praising and protecting him with all the love possible. Well, the worst part of having an abusive relationship is that you become insecure ... to the extreme, and even more so when your boyfriend is an attractive, muscular and most stylish man in Seoul. Even when he tried to ignore it, it seemed that all the men around him wanted Bambam's attention, and Yugyeom felt insufficient to compete with such people.

"Since we left the restaurant, you look uncomfortable, Gyeom, what's up, love?"

"Uhn? Ah .. there was nothing, Bammie, I was just distracted."

"You know I know you, don't you? I may be a little slow but I know when you get upset."

Yugyeom swallowed hard, trying to make up for the shame for not lying to her boyfriend, but it seemed too humiliating. "Bam ... you know, don't you? All these people looking at you, wishing you ... I think it's unfair to date me being incredible like that."

That tall man, with the clear lenses that valued Bambam's favorite look, seemed to be delirious with each sentence, he loved Yugyeom's long legs, his shyness when he praised him, it was almost surreal that he hadn't noticed how Bambam was stumbling over every sidewalk for looking at her boyfriend's face, how intimidated he was when a random man looked at his hips, it was at that very moment that Bambam realized that Jaebum would be furious, as they would certainly be late when the Thai pulled his boyfriend into a nearby alley , attacking his round lips fiercely.

After Jackson's shameful and - necessary - escape from the bathroom, the rest of his day went even worse, it was like a nightmare of pleasures. Things got worse when Mark was particularly attentive to Seojoon, leaning over the kitchen counter and showing off his beautiful buttocks molded in his pants, smiling with sharp teeth. Jackson's head was still throbbing from the blow from the previous day, and now it seemed to throb more with all the involuntary show Mark was doing, he just needed to go home.  
The closing hours of the restaurant went smoothly, with Jinyoung picking up Jaebum, who was still enraged by the delay of the maknae hours ago realizing how the two smelled and expelled sex, leaving in the arms of her boyfriend.

When Mark and Jackson arrived at their apartments, Hwasa was cleaning the floor of his brother's house, cooking a little American dinner so that the boy could remember the family culture. The eldest did not hesitate to go straight to the bathroom for a relaxed and soothing bath after efforts to get Jackson to notice him that day, but it can be said that Hwasa had other plans and Mark asked for help, so he couldn't even deny it.

"Oppa, wet your body and shampoo your hair, just a little!"

"Hwasa, are you high? Where did you buy marijuana so fast?" Rubbing his hair, Mark stared at his sister, frowning and frowning at his directions.

"Uh, I wish. But pay attention, if you pretend that the water ran out here, you can go to your neighbor ... just in a towel, I think there must be plenty of water at Jackson's house, right?"

"Oh no! Hwasa, I can't show up there in a towel saying" oh, hi Jackson, can I take a shower over there? "It doesn't even make sense, besides, he might not want to help me."

Hwasa was already holding his brother's arm wrapped only in a towel as he opened the door, propelling Mark out of the apartment. "Who is so cruel as to deny a bath? Come on, Mark, this is going to be the icing on your cake. I wanted to see his face so badly ... just remember one thing, you can't have sex with him, understand? that was fragile. "

Great, now Mark was naked and foamy on his face and locks of hair, but it wouldn't be too bad, right? What could Jackson do to see Mark naked and wet? Nothing at all, he hoped.

Marching to his neighbor's door, Mark knocked, looking sideways for fear of being caught by one of his neighbors and becoming the nymphomaniac or naked in the hallway, luckily it didn't take long for Jackson to open, and his expression quickly became shocked. "Mark?"

"That's good, Jacks ... Sorry for the intrusion, the water in my house is over and I really need to wash .." When Jackson realized that Mark was completely naked except for the towel, he finally got to the point that the American wanted so much, blinded by the attraction of that image of Mark in front of him.

"You ... you know where the bathroom is." In order to charm Jackson, Mark turned his hips with some pressure towards the bathroom, smiling internally at the instability in the speech of the younger boy, who cleared his throat and coughed as proof of his despair.

It was absurd for Jackson's mind to think that Mark was completely naked a few feet from the bed where he was lying, clutching his auburn hair in the middle of his fingers, looking down at the erection in his sweatpants before sinking his face into one of the soft pillows. "Fuck you, Mark Tuan!" Jackson cursed a few more times, until he heard the shower go off and pick up his cell phone to disguise his almost internal delirium. The figure of Mark with wet hair and a towel around his waist pushed him to ideas completely contrary to the ones he was following to the point of letting Mark be happy, the fate could not be so sordid.

"Jackson-ssi, thank you so much for letting me use your shower, it helped me a lot .."

Jackson was not hearing a word released from Mark's mouth, unaware that Mark was also trying to distract his own head from impure thoughts by seeing Jackson in sweatpants so low and the chain fixed around his neck, ready to let him fuck with it meaningless.

How much worse could it be? Mark hardly ever took any chances and after the last few weeks, he was really exhausted from being so correct in the face of everyone and everything. Since his courtship with Taemin, he planned everything perfectly and everything had failed, for one of the first times, he forgot everyone's idea and decided to do something he really wanted.  
Walking over to Jackson lying on the large double bed, Mark spread his hands on the edge of the mattress, leaning down to kiss Jackson's cheek in thanks. It took him a few seconds, just in order to feel Jackson's colony and the warmth he always exuded.

This, this was what pushed Jackson to the limit that Hwasa, Youngjae and Mark dreaming were at the beginning of the day, the only action that was thought only by Mark made Jackson push all the coherences and reasons of his mind, holding Mark by his hips forcing the older man to lie against the bed, climbing the mattress to climb over him, whispering against Mark's lips.

"Just tell me what you want, Mark, and I'll do ... anything."

And Hwasa's words snaked through his mind for a long moment ... Mark threw everything out the window.

"I want you to fuck me, Jackson."

Mark's request contracted Jackson's penis into the thick fabric of the sweatshirts, focusing on kissing the American boy's long neck until Mark was grunting.  
"Is this really what you want, Mark? I need to ask you again, why can I lose my senses .."

"Y-yes, Jacks, fuck me like you always wanted to, and never let me forget."

And with that reinforced request from Mark, Jackson grabbed his fist against the towel wrapped around the other man's waist, pulling it and throwing it somewhere random on the floor, being able to see Mark as he always wanted, naked and delivered to himself, collapsing in a hurried kiss for both full of clumsy hands and excessive saliva, until Jackson slowed his intensities, exploring the perfect body in Mark's eyes with small kisses holding on while the American begged for more, but the truth was that Jackson wanted to leave the moment slower and slower to make it unforgettable.

The Chinese was holding on simply because he thought of having the hottest, most handsome man ready to accept everything he was going to give him, whimpering every time Jackson stroked his most tender spots, and it seemed that Mark got a full sense of the inner dilemma of the youngest, running his hands down his broad back to the elastic of Jackson's sweatshirts, pushing him down while sucking a specifically strong mark on the Chinese's neck, who promptly rubbed his hips against Mark's for friction, until he received a reward for allowing the movements, a soft hand around his length, stimulating him to take Jackson in such a way that he could come right there. Responding with his thumbs on Mark's hips, moving only one hand to the headboard was the small container of lubricant, squeezing the bottle tightly when Mark's heavy hand became faster and he was already completely rigid.

Opening the bottle with some difficulty due to the pleasure given by Mark, Jackson poured the liquid on his fingers and used the other hand to squeeze one of the American's buttocks, never losing sight of his eyes.

"Hands and knees for me, Mark."

Doing what he was told, Mark was on his knees with his back to Jackson, smiling in reaction to the way the younger boy was distracted by his image there, on the bed the waiting for Jackson had to offer. The two kissed quickly and enough for Mark to groan against the manager's mouth, clinging to the sheets when Jackson penetrated just one finger at Mark's entrance, trying to be careful with the older one. "Jackson, more ... I want more."

After inserting two more fingers into Mark, Jackson was already watching him fall apart on his sheets, his back arched and just his ass for the other man's view. On purpose, Mark had started to push his hips back, just to Jackson's delight, practically fucking himself with only the boy's fingers. When Mark already looked like a pre-liquid mess, and really thought Jackson would make him come on his fingers, he removed them and Mark pressed himself to nothing, causing Jackson to slap his buttock in response, wincing at the touch.

"You like it, don't you, Mark? Don't lie to me." And even before Jackson was finished, another slap hit Mark's opposite buttock, sinking his head into the mattress between his arms, moaning muffled.

While Jackson took advantage of the image in front of him to cover his penis with lubricant, Mark was impatient, throwing his hips where the other man was, looking for anything the manager could give him. "Jacks .." Surprisingly, a pair of hands were wrapped around Mark's wet hair, throwing his body forward when only the glans was penetrated inside, the grip on his hair becoming firmer, even though Jackson was starting out slow and carefully, Mark's body was already on fire. Trembling, the American gasped when he felt Jackson's slight movements, stroking the sides of his waist so that Mark relaxed in the face of small thrusts for a few minutes.

Shaking his hips, Mark was able to just say "Wang, move, now." in a tone that he longed to be authoritarian, but that seemed perfect to Jackson, nothing excited him more than the orders of an impatient Mark.

Speeding up some of his movements inside Mark, Jackson was still trying to restrain himself for the other man's respect, he wasn't fucking a stranger, it was Mark, his Mark, and he didn't want to hurt him under any circumstances. But Mark seemed to know the "magic words" that unlocked Jackson's inhibition, looking over his shoulder just to say a simple "Show me how you always wanted to fuck me, Jackson, and even if I beg you to stop ... no listen to me. "

Jackson tried, he really tried to behave by going to bed with Mark .. But Mark Tuan could be his death, begging Jackson to fuck him without any mercy, and who would he be to deny a request like this?  
Still holding Mark's damp hair, Jackson dropped his hand around the older man's neck, squeezing it without much force to find his momentum in Mark's thrusts, setting an unforgiving and even a little punitive rhythm for the other's last provocations in that day.  
Mark was too busy in his dedication to making the moans stay against the comforter he bit on his pointed teeth, being pulled by Jackson who leaned over Mark's, knowingly finding the American's prostate at that very moment.

"Fuck it, Jackson!"

"Right here, huh? Can you answer, Tuan?" Jackson knew that Mark was a mess of moans and sighs during his penetrations inside the other man, doing only to provoke him.

Mark's eyes rolled with pleasure at one point, hitting a "Go ... fuck yourself, oh shit." in the midst of unsteady moans and sore hips from the force deposited by Jackson, but he couldn't deny it, it seemed perfect and he seemed to know Mark's tender points like the back of a hand, knowing what he should touch and what left Mark to verge of madness.

"So fucking hot for me, Mark .." Jackson's muscles never wavered, not even because of the fleeting way his hips hit Mark's ass.

Mark could have sworn he felt a tear fall from his eyes when Jackson hit his prostate several times and without retreating easily, choking on his own groans and grunts until he forced the youngest to stop squeezing his cock with its inner walls, a sensation he he could use it again due to Jackson's pleasurable expression and some moans released from his half-open mouth behind Mark.

"I want to ride you, Jacks .."

Taking a few seconds to reason out Mark's request, Jackson snapped back "whatever you want, baby." before withdrawing from Mark and being pushed against the mattress, using one hand to support behind the neck and the other stimulating his length while Mark climbed the bed and his body, sitting on the native Chinese leaning over to seal his lips, getting up quickly when he grabbed Jackson's penis and lined up his entrance, sitting slowly until he was gone inside. Jackson's stimuli boiled down to using his thumbs and index fingers to stimulate Mark's nipples, which swayed frantically over his body.

Mark didn't want to know if his groans were echoing or drawing attention from his neighbors, just focusing on demonstrating through sound the pleasure Jackson gave him at that moment, leaning his head back, spreading his hands on the wide, mottled chest of the man lying below, watching as Mark quietly was the person Jackson had most loved to fuck, besides all the passion, he was even more attractive and hot in movements down and up his penis, repeating Jackson's name as if he were the only one word of knowledge that popped into his head.

At one point, Mark's legs were already tired, but the American couldn't even think of stopping that rhythm and movement so addictive. Luckily for him, or not, Jackson held his hips to steady Mark on himself in a still way, planting his feet against the mattress to give Mark what he wanted, raw movements against his entrance, making him tremble in Jackson's arms. "Ahh, Jacks ..." Mark was panting, whimpering as he felt his body gain an even greater proportion of heat with Jackson's bites on his skin.  
At the boy's request, Mark wrapped his feet around Jackson's waist, holding the back of his neck when the man stood up with Mark in his lap, without stopping the quick strokes. Being leaning against the wall, Mark boiled down to saliva, tears, moans and an increasing need for Jackson to continue fucking him like that, digging his newly cut nails into the skin of the Chinese's back, earning lower and closer moans in response. Jackson, letting him kiss his skin and bite his teeth around his sensitive nipples.

The heat in Mark's stomach started to appear and the American man begged Jackson not to stop at any time, checking to hit his hips with his urgently. The two exchanged a few more awkward and desperate kisses, the youngest grunting with the scratches on Mark's back, realizing that it wouldn't be long before they both reached their climax. Jackson was focused on hitting Mark's prostate as many times as possible, and the other responded by squeezing Jackson's penis internally, pushing them both to the limits in a particularly strong lunge that made Mark release a cry, drowned out by the sensations of his body when Jackson held his hitherto untouched penis, stimulating him with the movements, and Mark never felt so full and full of pleasure as such, it didn't take long for his mind to wrap himself in white jars and sperm in his stomach and in the hand of Jackson.  
Even sensitive, Mark was about to explode when he squeezed Jackson's shoulders and helped him to release himself, begging him to abuse his sensitive region until he felt his insides being filled with liquid. The two of them remained panting against the wall until Jackson guided them to his bed, where Mark was still exhausted lying beside him, the men staring at the ceiling with their chests heaving with tiredness in a comfortable silence.

"Now you're a fucking sticky neighbor."  
"Go fuck yourself, Jackson."

And the two men laughed simply, still tired from the activity but happy after several months of imagining and waiting for that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, we have a little obscenities and we will have more, I confess! but it's not my fault, Mark and Jackson are like rabbits, aren't they? 🤣🤣🤭
> 
> I hope you liked, suggestions and open opinions!


	19. The Elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! we have a lighter chapter, but a little decisive .. I have to confess. Things are moving towards Chungha's wedding, will Mark and Jackson have news by then?

So ... Mark has a problem, a huge problem. In fact, the American has two! The first problem is the absurd pain his butt is feeling due to .. recent activities, the second and worse .. is that he literally did the last thing an angry person does, sex with Jackson, and let's say that maybe they did a quickie before Mark goes to the shower again.  
The older of the two men gathered all his strength when he felt Jackson's strong hands around his towel-covered waist, looking deeply into his eyes without having to say a word to Mark. "Jacks ... I need to go, you already met my sister, she is going to scandalize the building."

"So you have one thing in common .." Mark blushed when he heard that line from Jackson, because he was referring to the American's previous groans. Mark answered him with a faint laugh, walking slowly to the door, disguising the way he was limping. "Stop laughing, this is your fault, Jackson Wang!"

"Tell Jaebum that a fall has happened, Markie-pooh."

Sighing, Mark went out into the hall, praying deeply that it was not stamped on his face that he had just been fucked like crazy by his neighbor. Unfortunately, he had two people in his house who knew him as the tip of his pinky, as soon as Mark entered his residence, he received a Youngjae and Hwasa sitting on the sofa staring at him as if the American were a television.

"It was a long shower ... and a long one."

"You let him fuck you, didn't you?" Hwasa knew his brother perfectly, to the point of understanding the lines between the words he would say with great difficulty.

"Of course not, guys! What an idea ... why the fuck would I have let Jackson fuck me?"

Youngjae looked at his best friend in disbelief, arching his fluffy eyebrows. "Why are you full of hickeys and limping?"

Mark was as red as a strawberry, swallowing hard before sitting in the empty space of the sofa, ignoring his sister's protests due to the moisture in his body.  
"I couldn't resist! He looked so hot ... I have to confess, he is so good in bed, you have no idea."

As Mark told them about his "intimate" encounter with his stupid neighbor, Jackson ended his shower reminiscing how the American collapsed in his arms and looked completely perfect to fit his body, wanting to run back to Mark and pull him into his lap. It was almost absurd to think of being with someone else now, but he would have to be strong and pretend that it was all just a quick date ... even though he wanted Mark to be his, publicly speaking.

That same night, Hwasa got Youngjae and Mark to get ready quickly for an evening out. Using the excuse that she would like to take advantage of Seoul, the youngest of the Tuan knew that her brother was sore and purposely invited him to a nightclub. The three managed to get Jinyoung to get away from Jaebum and set out to meet him, waiting for the lawyer to consume his vanity.

Jinyoung was still adjusting his black tights while his boyfriend watched him sitting on the bed, in love as he has been since they met.

"Bummie, what do you think of these pants? Do jeans look better?"

"I think you look beautiful with anyone, dear. You have Seoul's most amazing thighs and ass .."

Smiling, Jinyoung blew a kiss from a distance to Jaebum, concentrating on sliding the lipstick over his lips watching his partner's reflection in the mirror. "It's Saturday night, love, can you leave the kitchen and do something other than your job?"

"Although I thinks cooking is the greatest fun, Jackson invited me over to his house, to talk and have a drink, I'll accompany you on the way and then I'll go."

"Is Jackson home? What a miracle! After what you told me about him going out every day, amazing."

Muttering a response, Jaebum stood up towards his boyfriend, helping him with the earrings attentively. After it was over, the couple walked to Jinyoung's starting point, saying goodbye to the chef with a few kisses before Jaebum waited for him to leave. With a few bottles of soju and ramen, Jaebum was not long in coming to his best friend's house, using the time in the elevator to see his boyfriend's messages and know that Jinyoung was safe until that moment. Upon reaching the correct floor, Jackson was literally waiting for his friend in the hall, looking at Jaebum as if a bomb was about to burst in that building.

"What the fuck did you do, Wang?"

"I kind of had sex .. with Mark."

Incredulous, Jaebum gave a smile received with a worried frown from Jackson, handing the bags over to his friend as the two entered the apartment. Perhaps the chef reacted more excitedly than the Chinese himself when he came to himself, staring at the younger one for details and obvious explanations of how it all happened.

"Did you have sex to make up? Uh, that's good! Jinyoungie and I fight a lot, sex is always better."

"Can you be quiet, Jaebum? This is a fucking problem, seriously!"

Jaebum really didn't understand Jackson's desperation, squinting cat eyes in the direction from which the manager poured alcohol into glasses, sitting on the chair to finally hear every part of the story between Mark and Jackson.  
When the report was over, Jaebum understood his best friend's behavior, Mark's behavior and all the absurd scenes he had followed in the past few months, also understanding that his best friend was deeply in love.

"You guys like each other, right? So I don't understand why all of this, you guys just had sex! I think that says a lot, Jacks."

"Jaebum-ah, it's no use, understand? I'm not a good man and I won't make him happy as he deserves. I prefer to meet him with Seojoon every day as long as he is happy, I just can't do that."

"How do you know without trying? And another, who said that Mark likes Seojoon? I don't see him looking at him as he looks at you." The blond-green-haired man took another sip of the drink, interrupting his monologue due to the vibration on his cell phone in his pocket.

"Mark wants a perfect guy and I'm not that guy, Jaebum."

Alarmed when he picked up his cell phone, Jaebum cleared his throat before replying to his friend, strangely changing his tone too quickly. "Well .. I think that fate has understood your request." When Jackson looked at it without understanding what it was about, Jaebum turned the screen of the cell phone to show a photo posted by Youngjae a few minutes ago where they were Jinyoung hugging Hwasa, Youngjae in front capturing the photo and Seojoon with his arms around the shoulders of one Mark smiling with his glass in a visibly crowded nightclub.

In a sigh mixed with snort, Jackson overturned his drink in seconds, but what was truly sour is seeing Mark with another man and a man full of qualities that Jackson clearly lacked.

On the other side of Seoul, Hwasa and Youngjae were having fun on the track while Jinyoung, Seojoon and Mark competed who could take more glasses of alcohol, already completely changed at that time. Jinyoung was in a repetition of words associated with her boyfriend and sex, Mark and Seojoon continued to laugh at each other. Of all the friends, Youngjae was always the weakest to drink and after a few glasses, he was already threatening to pass out on some of the tables even during his dance with Hwasa, being the first person to notice that Seojoon sometimes turned his gaze to Youngjae , connecting some dots in the middle of the alcohol on your head.

"You guys had sex, didn't you?"

"What?" Asked a confused and totally drunk Youngjae.

"You and Seojoon, there is something going on and Mark is not in the middle."

"Hwasa! I would never, never betray your brother. He is the most incredible hyung in the world, I swear it never happened."

"I think first, it doesn't matter to Mark, his head only thinks about Jackson's hot! Second, it's impossible not to notice, he turned here like fifteen times ... and it wasn't for me, so he's very gay."

Completely embarrassed, Youngjae noticed that Seojoon was actually looking at him, forcing him to ignore the intentions because of Mark. The American who at this hour was more drunk than before, held the straw in his glass staring at Seojoon at his side. "You are very hot, hyung, but I think I should really go to Youngjae ... I'm not fucking blind. Go to him!"

Seojoon choked on his bottle, receiving attentive looks from Mark and Jinyoung towards Youngjae's direction, encouraging him to go to the younger man. Although he really admired Mark, it was increasingly clear that he should invest in someone else and specifically the other person who lived in the apartment. For Youngjae, it was really offensive to Mark but his best friend and housemate was hoping like never before that the two could be together that night and he could forget about Kai for a while.

Empty minds are crazy workshops and Jackson was having the test that night, watching Jaebum cook the meat while imagining the thousands of things Mark could be doing with Seojoon in a dark, crowded nightclub. Casting curses, he envied Jaebum's tranquility before Jinyoung was alone, trying to comfort himself with his friend's words "Jackson, they went out to have fun, if he wanted to be with Seojoon they would have gone on a date." Okay, Jackson might have been a little paranoid but the Chinese was not wrong in his theory that Mark was the most attractive man in that city and everyone would notice that.

Jaebum and Jackson did not even watch the night pass while they talked about various matters for the younger boy's tranquility, looking at the soju bottles on the marble table. Around early in the morning, the two friends decided to fall asleep for a few hours in Jackson's bed.

"Can we share a bed again or will Jinyoung sue me? I must confess that I saw you naked before him." Jackson's sarcastic tone accompanied by a laugh won him a weak punch in the chest from his best friend, lying on the end of the bed while Jaebum lay on top of the other, that's when Jackson noticed why he would never make Mark happy. The Chinese observed how Jaebum's cell phone was always nearby waiting for any news from Jinyoung or how he did not sketch even a trace of jealousy that his boyfriend had gone out at night, while he was now freaking out due to the proximity of Mark and Seojoon in the photo in question. .

When everyone woke up and Mark smelled alcohol exhaling from his body, his only idea in the face of an unbearable hangover was to sink into the shower, ignoring even the image of his sister asleep on the dining table and the impending mess in his residence. Sundays were holy days as Youngjae was usually off and Mark could stay with his best friend, but today the little maknae came through the door in an almost accusing face.  
"Youngie? Didn't you sleep at home?"

"Hyung .. I want to ask for forgiveness! That was the moment and I acted selfishly, I'm sorry, hyung, please." Youngjae was literally kneeling in front of Mark, who was looking at him next to Jinyoung with confusion on his face.

"Just why did you sleep outside?"

"I .. slept with Seojoon, hyungs. We were drunk and that was it!"

Mark and Jinyoung looked at each other before starting to scream in Youngjae's ears, waking an enraged and bewildered Hwasa from the wooden table. The best friends were jumping with excitement to Youngjae's surprise, hugging him curious about what had happened.

"What? I'm not mad! I don't like him, Youngjae. Not like that, I already understand that."

"Now tell us little Choi ... how is Seojoon in bed?" An excited Jinyoung questioned his best friend, sitting across from him in the armchair, ready to hear everything.

While Hwasa and Jinyoung talked, Mark was preparing coffee for his friends, absently listening to Youngjae's speeches and laughing out loud at his housemate's shyness. The older man held up the trash bags to take to the building's warehouse, walking down the hall and happily or unfortunately meeting his neighbor so soon. "Good morning, Jackson .."

Although it was customary to see Jackson shirtless, Mark was still nervous and swallowing every time, especially when "Mr Wrong" seemed particularly seductive that morning. Jackson had done a simple bun on the strands of his hair, preventing the strands from falling into his face. "Good morning, Markie-pooh ... I saw you left yesterday, did you enjoy it properly or were you still sore?"

The way Jackson was looking at Mark made him shatter in the middle of the corridor, giving his attention to the garbage bags so he wouldn't be caught red-handed wanting to fuck with his neighbor before 10 am. Jackson took the bags from Mark's hand, and dumped them in the recyclable area, enjoying himself deeply with the other's nervousness so soon.  
Basically, while Jackson thought Mark got a fuck night with Seojoon, Mark was totally thinking that Jackson had slept with some random guy for a change. In his surprise, the random in question was well known and the completely striking hair color delivered Jaebum before he even went to the door.  
"Good morning, Mark-ah. Isn't it nice that two neighbors are meeting so early?" Was Mark going crazy or was Jaebum using an ironic tone?

"Good morning, Jaebum-ah .. if you want to go home, Jinyoung slept here."

It didn't take even two minutes for Jaebum to leave the two friends there behind her boyfriend, as if it hadn't seen Jinyoung for months. Jackson and Mark laughed briefly, saying goodbye with a reluctant nod.

There were only a few months to go before Chungha's wedding, and Mark really needed to buy a suit that fit the Wang family's outfits. His only thought was to call the person who knew most about fashion in his circle of friends, Bambam would know perfectly well what to buy on that occasion. With Yugyeom in tow, his Sunday boiled down to going to the mall with a couple of almost teens who treated Mark like an older uncle and were seriously depressing him.

"Mark-hyung, you look great in blue, I think you should try something like that."

"Actually, he looks good with any color, I wish I had his face, hyung." Yugyeom murmured, feeling a firm grip on his boyfriend's hand.

"I would kill myself to have those long legs, Yugyeom, I would kill even other people. Your height makes me jealous, when you arrived you were smaller than me and now I look like a gnome by your side." Mark knew about his maknae's self-esteem problems, taking the opportunity to praise him again, receiving a grateful look from Bambam afterwards.

Mark found himself watching the younger couple walk down the aisles of the mall, even the way Yugyeom wiped Bambam's lips with a napkin. All that caring and care was always Mark's dream of a partner, but he was constantly with idiots, or traitors, and well, there was Jackson. The same guy who hated relationships and hated the thought of getting married, or anything related to loving feelings. Mark was beginning to think that he really wasn't meant for love affairs and his destiny was to remain alone until his last days. After he said goodbye to the children, Mark was still thoughtful, completely distracted in the elevator to the point that he did not notice Jackson entering with one of his older neighbors, straightening his posture. The lady in apartment 204 ° was on her back while Mark and Jackson stood side by side, exchanging interrupted looks when Mark felt a hand invade and touch his buttock, Jackson was playing with his face.

Casting a deadly look, Mark realized he was shaking when Jackson's hands reached his groin and consequently his penis over his pants, staring at the American as if he was doing absolutely nothing. At one point in that situation, Mark was practically being masturbated by his neighbor, incredible as it was, never noticed anything. Jackson really was just doing all that for fun and teasing Mark, but he was too needy around the youngest, trying to gather his thoughts until the door opened on his neighbor's floor.

"Jackson, what the fuck were you thinking? She could catch us!"

"Take what, Markie? We weren't doing anything ... only you would have to explain a visible erection like that."

Mark slapped a few slaps without putting down strength against Jackson, stopping only when their floor arrived, smiling at his neighbor as he purposefully bit his tongue, just to leave a nervous-looking Jackson in the hall and enter his house over the looks the same.

When night came, Jackson held his cup of American coffee walking towards his porch, watching the stars as he used to do with Mark a few times. To his surprise, it was another Tuan who was on the other balcony, Hwasa was playing with Coco when he saw Jackson, jumping over the small wall that separated them simply because she wanted to. "Hey, Jackson, is that coffee?"

"Yes, American coffee."

Hwasa held the cup in Jackson's hand and took a sip, thanking him as if he had brought the coffee to her. "Thanks, it looks like Mark's coffee."

He didn't know why he was still surprised by Mark's sister's actions, sitting on the couch in a deep sigh. "You could have just walked into my house and picked it up, you've been in before."

"I wanted to be polite, or you would think I was going to punch you again."

"I think that every time we get close to each other, Hwasa."

Despite all the craziness, Hwasa and Jackson had similar and difficult geniuses, this was something Mark told him when they talked about his family. Like Jackson, Hwasa also had problems with having serious relationships and exposing his personal feelings, perhaps she was the only person who would understand Jackson besides Jinyoung.

"Are you going to dismiss him as you did the other time?"

"What?"

"I'm talking about Mark, Jackson. I don't know what you want, or if you really think, but please ... don't hurt him again, they've done it many times."

Cursing himself, Jackson didn't really know how to deal or what to do, but he just couldn't be with Mark, it wasn't possible, it wouldn't work.

"Hwasa, I don't want to hurt your brother, but I'm not what he's looking for, do you understand?"

Hwasa released a hoarse laugh, in a sarcastic sound that made Jackson look at the woman as she prepared to speak. "Have you noticed that the men he looks for are always the ones who cheat or abandon him? All he needs is someone he doesn't look for."

"I will never be able to give him everything he deserves, or that Mark really dreams of, which is why I hope he stays with Seojoon."

Yes, Hwasa knew that Seojoon had sex with Youngjae and Mark was completely fine with it, but let's say Jackson should find out by himself and through Mark that he wasn’t in the way between the two .. and even if it took time, Hwasa knew what she he was doing it and knew that Jackson needed some experiences so he could learn to trust himself as Mark's future boyfriend.

"Well, I think you should be paying close attention to some things, Wang. Maybe that will help you, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So .. Kai is going to freak out, that's the fact! but, Jackson is becoming more mature and it can change his head, or it can make him run away ... what do you think? suggestions and opinions whenever you want! xoxo.


	20. The Wang's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves! I apologize for the delay, I had very busy weeks and my creative process was affected, but here I am! and I promise it will be worth it. Good reading!!!
> 
> I hope you are well, take care!

When someone wakes you up in screams and shoves, it can only be two things ... earthquake or muggings, at least that's what Mark thought until that morning. The random creature kept trying to wake him up in different ways until he opened his eyes and realized it was Jackson ... Mark really needed to remember to close the balcony door next time.

"MARK! MARK TUAN, WAKE UP NOW."

"Aish, it's seven in the morning, Jackson, seven fucking! What is it? I'm not going to have morning sex with you, not seven in the morning."

"We can talk about it later ... that's not it, Mark. I have news and it is urgent." Mark woke up then, sitting on his bed while yawning, hoping it was silly from Jackson. "So speak, Jackson Wang, speak and let me sleep."

"My mom is having a special dinner in honor of Chungha and the fiance, she ... she wants us to go."

God help sleep, because Mark had the slight impression that Jackson said about the two of them going to China for dinner ... but that's okay, sleepy people don't get information right, that's all.

"She asked us to go early tomorrow, Mark ... we will arrive before the afternoon and we will have a day to prepare better."

"JACKSON! HOW SO? ONE THING IS PRETENDING, BUT LYING TWICE TO YOUR MOTHER AND YOUR WHOLE FAMILY?"

"The only person who needed to make a good impression was my mother. She already knows you and loves you, we don't need to do much, just eat."

"Just eat? The whole Wang family by my side ... I won't make it, understand? There's no way!"

Do you know when Mark says Jackson has the best Seoul language? He's not lying, the younger boy is so good at persuading people that he managed to get Mark to agree with that madness and spend the whole day learning about the Wang's story. Jackson gave the descriptions, explanations and everything Mark needed to look like a perfect boyfriend .. he just forgot to tell his mom that "Oh hi, mom, this is my fake boyfriend but I'm really in love with him."

Hours later, Mark returned to his home to pack his bags, still alone at home because Hwasa and Youngjae had gone to the cinema together at Yugyeom. While folding his clothes, Mark found himself smiling trying to remember the explanation about each of Jackson's family members. They were a family of ex-athletes and they sure would all be healthier and more muscular than Mark, but they were also warm ... just like Chungha and her tight hugs on her fake brother-in-law. For a moment, he just let himself imagine that he was really dating Jackson and it would be a trip to his boyfriend's family.  
Mark checked his pants, blouses, dress shirts and noticed something just below his underwear, more precisely it was a note from Youngjae and Jinyoung clutching a small bottle of lubricant and condoms, written "You will rock, Mark-hyung! We are cheering, they will love you as we love you. Fighting! "  
Laughing, Mark made a mental note to thank his best friends later, wondering if he should take those objects or not. Well, he never had sex in China and it might be interesting. "Okay, it costs nothing!" Mark hid it in the bottom of his suitcase and left it in the corner of the room, sighing with anxiety and fear for what awaited him.

Jaebum and Bambam remained lying on Jackson's bed while the muscular man finished packing his clothes, receiving some travel advice from his best friends.

"Take advantage of the atmosphere at home and declare yourself soon, Jackson. You don't have anything else to stop, right? So that's it!"

"If it were that easy, I would have done it a long time ago, Jaebum."

"Hyung is right, there will only be you and Mark-hyung there, say everything you feel, open your heart."

"Are you two thinking this is k-drama? It doesn't work that way."

"Well, it worked for me. Jinyoung gave it another chance after hearing what I had to say, and I don't regret it."

"For me too, hyung. Yugyeom took my statement as proof of confidence and our relationship has been going well."

Without much argument, Jackson was content to answer them with a snarl as he closed his suitcase. He couldn't just open his heart to Mark, things don't work out that way and it doesn't even suit him.

Despite not being able to get enough sleep, Mark and Jackson were ready before the sun came up. The eldest of them was in a bad mood in the morning and Jackson loved to take Mark seriously so that he would fight with him, remaining to provoke him to the airport. "Fuck you" was all that the Chinese received about half an hour until then.

Fortunately, the two men sat side by side on the plane and were able to chat absently on the way. Jackson lay on Mark's shoulder, explaining about his family and how Chungha had gotten engaged until they arrived at a specific subject.

"Jackson .. you don't have to answer if you want to, but I would like to know about your father .. you doesn't talk much about him but I know his is your hero, I was a little curious."

Taking a deep breath, Jackson nodded until he started to speak, playing with his thumbs in his lap. "My father was the most incredible man in the world, even though he was a child I still remember him every day. He was an athlete like my mother, so we never worried about heart problems like that ... but then we were at a family lunch, and he started to feel bad, he died of a heart attack at the end of the night. Muqīn says he remembers him whenever he looks into my eyes and my sister's eyes, big as a dog. " Despite the laugh at the end, Mark still knew it was a sad laugh, stroking his head on his shoulder.

"And does she think her husband would show up with pink hair at a family dinner?" Referring to Jackson's new hair color, Mark intuitively told the youngest to distract himself from sad memories, before sharing something as personal as.  
"I suffer from panic syndrome .. some angry attacks, it happens whenever I feel abandoned, let’s say I feel this way often .. that’s why Youngjae wanted to do medical school, he was very good at helping me not to die, he realized that had a vocation .. "

Jackson was even less prepared to declare himself to Mark after such a confession, knowing that he would again be a terrible boyfriend and perhaps send Mark to the hospital. Declaring himself now was out of the question, completely out.

The rest of the flight went smoothly, with the two men arguing over stupid things as usual, Jackson being woken up by a glass of water poured over his face and Mark doing away with all the airline sandwiches. The "couple" disembarked some time later, walking through the airport where Chungha and a very, very muscular man anxiously awaited them.  
Chungha gave Mark a tight hug, pushing his brother's forehead, when the other man did the same, looking overly affectionate as his fiancée, but fifteen times stronger than her.

"Nice to meet you, Mark-ssi. I'm Wonho, Chungha's fiance."

"It's my pleasure, Wonho-ssi. Jackson talked a lot about you, negative things ... but he did."

Jackson rolled his eyes at his brother-in-law, content to take the bags to Chungha's car. The three continued talking until Mark was surprised by your "fake boyfriend" sister.

"Take it easy, Mark. Wonho already knows everything and he will help you too."

"Can't you hold that huge mouth, Chungha? Ah!" Jackson screamed from the back seat, getting a kick in the shin from Mark. "Why is everyone hitting me?"

"Although you are fake, honestly, it would be difficult to know. You look at each other as if you were a real couple." Wonho looked at them both in the rearview mirror, watching how Mark stared at Jackson.

"Isn't that right, honey? I said the same thing, they are very good at pretending."

Mark smiled shyly before Chungha parked in the house with a large garden, looking delightfully at the facade with Sophia waiting for them at the table on the lawn, opening his arms to the two men when they saw them.

"Dear ones! I can't believe you made it, especially you Mark, thank you very much." Whenever Mark felt Sophia's affection, he felt as if he had a stake in his chest, piercing with guilt more and more. The woman was so kind, caring, lying to her was really painful.

"I thank you for having me, Mrs. Wang. Jackson told me about the invitation and I couldn't refuse, your house is really beautiful .."

"Shh! Honey, call me mom. I'm like your second Muqīn, right? And I know you're an American, so you can call me that."

Mark didn't even notice that Jackson was watching them all the time, looking up with a silly smile on his face. "Muqīn, can we go to my room? I'm tired, I want to eat something and lie down."

"Are these the ways, Ka-Yee? Take Mark up to the room and see if he wants to eat first, you own the house, you can eat later."

"Muqīn ..." Jackson stamped his feet like a child, holding Mark's bags after his mother's gaze. The two men went up the stairs to Jackson's old room, full of trophies and pictures on the wall. Being a fencing champion, almost the entire room was sporting just as Jackson was to this day.

"How many times have you been a champion? Wow .." Mark read some trophies, looking at photos of Jackson as a teenager.

"Three times in the world and eight times in the Chinese championship." Jackson said with great pride, especially since his mother was also an athlete in addition to his father.

"Why did you leave this successful career, Jackson? You would be very famous today, you would be a millionaire."

"I love fencing, but ... I would have to follow fixed rules, you know? I promised myself that I would be a free guy, walking around the world, so I saved the tournament money and traveled when I left home, until I got to Seoul and started the deal with Jaebum. "

"So that's why you .." Before Mark even finished, Jackson already knew what it was about. "Yes, that is why I am a polyglot." If it was possible to find someone even sexier, Mark didn't know how, but Jackson was getting more and more attractive ... it was absurd for a man to be so hot.

"So, we can shower and I'll take you to Kowloon, what do you think?"

"Okay, but I'm going first, I'm visiting ... you heard your mom." Mark smiled, grabbing his towel and belongings before he kissed Jackson, who undressed shortly afterwards, sharing the shower with Mark.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Jackson? Your mom is going to catch us." The American hoped that his fake mother-in-law's excuse would help him, because he didn't want to take Jackson out of it at all.

"As far as I know, we are a couple ... there is no problem, and another one ... saves water."

Mark doesn't know when that happened, but now he's in a bathroom, leaning forward as Jackson picks him up from behind, thanking his good Lord for the sound of the shower being loud enough to drown out the moans he couldn't hold back. . Okay, Jackson was above average ... well above, and it made the older man feel extremely full with every movement of his hips. Definitely a quickie is always pleasurable, but doing it while your fake mother-in-law, fake brothers-in-law and some visitors are downstairs is really dangerous, and tempting.

After cleaning up properly, Mark felt sore after fucking with Jackson unprepared, forcing his best expression of happiness when the two went down to the living room, telling Sophia that they were going to walk around town in the late afternoon.

"But is everything okay, Mark? Don't you want to eat something?"

"No, mom ... it's okay, in fact, your house is really beautiful."

Mark wanted to kill Jackson when he smiled at his face and patted his aching stern, swallowing hard for Sophia not to suspect. "Mark really wants to know everything, Muqīn, so we're going, until later."  
The two went through the door and Mark threw light punches at Jackson, walking in slow steps to ease the pain in his intimate area. They preferred to go on foot, because clearly, Mark couldn’t sit properly for a few hours, and the city was really beautiful and also regional, Jackson knew most of the people and they seemed to be happy when see Jackson, there were a lot of children playing in the streets and that made Mark feel at home.

Every place they went, Jackson told Mark, explaining the places and the like. A particular curiosity arose in Mark when the two arrived at the small park in the center of the city, where they sat carefully under a larger tree.

"I am curious ... you said you have known Jaebum since a very young age, but he is Korean, how?"

After a laugh, Jackson thought of his best friend with twin spots and small eyes. "Baba was Jaebum's father's best friend, when he was an athlete he spent time in Seoul and they shared a small apartment, until your girlfriends became pregnant, so Imô moved in with them and my mother kept competing until we were born, since then, he came here, I went there .. and Jaebum always wanted to be a cook, we studied together and we had the same boyfriend without us knowing it, but instead of the friendship ending, we became even more friends. "

Mark played with some flowers that fell from the tree as the sun set close by, smiling at the stories of Jackson and Jaebum .. The weather seemed perfect and so was Jackson, looking deep into Mark's eyes when the two were about to kiss without it being a path to sex or something unexpected.

"Jacks .."

The men were interrupted by an unknown but very beautiful figure running towards Jackson, without even realizing that Mark was there. The man with fine features and an almost sculptural body wrapped his arms around him, squeezing Jackson while the other Chinese reciprocated forgetting about Mark there. "Oppa, how long! I can't believe you're here. When was that?"

Mark remained quiet until the wind blew in his nostrils, making him cough as if it were on purpose. Jackson and that man separated from the long embrace, smiling in the direction of a confused but still reclusive Mark beside him.

"Sorry, Mark! I want you to meet Dylan, he is also a Wang and everyone thinks we are related but not! It's the common surname ... anyway, he is my first boyfriend."

"Not only first boyfriend, first love, you remember the letter!" Dylan laughed next to Jackson, really happy to see the other.

But Mark was not happy to know that Jackson's first love was around his arms now.

"Ah .. Nice to meet you, Dylan-ssi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark with problems in sight? maybe yes, maybe not .. we'll see in the next chapters! Dylan Wang is a Chinese actor, who even has photos and videos with Jackson, in case you want to see. comments and opinions always welcome!
> 
> to the next! xoxo.


	21. The Dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's new chapter Sunday! this is a very special chapter, I must say. I don't want to give spoilers but it is stronger than the authornim can take it, ok, I stopped! I really hope you like it. Good reading!
> 
> warning: panic crisis trigger, I tried to detail as much as possible, there may be discomfort, I apologize!

What was supposed to be Mark and Jackson's tour of Seoul, became Dylan + Jackson's encounter with Mark in tow. Everyone knew the perfect match, they talked about everywhere and all Mark wanted was to run home to Sophia. But the situation was difficult because he didn't even know the way, or wanted to look like a jealous fake boyfriend so Mark just accepted his sentence by pretending to be happy alongside the two Chinese.

After some time, Jackson decided to buy a typical drink by separating himself from the other two boys in the direction of a grocery store while Dylan approached Mark, perhaps for the first time since they met.

"Jackson told me that you are an American, Mark, how do you know Mandarin so perfectly? I could easily believe that you are a Chinese."

"Oh ... my family is from Taiwan, only my parents moved to Los Angeles, but we still have the customs. Actually I really like it, it's all very beautiful in this culture."

"What fate do you find a Chinese like Jackson, no? He's very attentive, I imagine he's introducing you to everything and trying to make you feel at home .."

Now Mark was really being forced to listen to his potential competitor - who was already ahead of him in this race - praising Jackson with passionate sighs. Will this tour never end? Her ass was sore enough to take another ride.

"Oh yeah .. Jackson pays attention, he is very good at reading people."

"How long have you been together?"

When Mark was about to tell Dylan the truth, he remembered that it could undermine Jackson's plan and especially could make the other Chinese think he was free, so a fake courtship could really be useful.

"It's been about six months, officially dating! He's kind of complicated, as you may know since you also dated him."

"Don't worry about it Mark, seriously. We dated when we were just teenagers, we were discovering everything and it was very intense, so he left and left me a letter saying that I was his first love. Obviously, it wouldn't work, but he is also my first love, he is special, you know! "

When Mark was about to throw another phrase from a possessive fake boyfriend, Jackson returned with the three glasses, wrapping Mark's body in a small support as he knew the American's fingers were sensitive to cold temperatures, placing it carefully in Mark's hands. "Watch out, Markie-Pooh, it's too cold." And then Mark was smiling like an idiot, again.

Dylan said goodbye to the "couple" about half an hour later, and it was already dark when Mark and Jackson returned to the Wangs' house, which was now full. The beauty was family genetics because Mark found himself wanting almost all of Jackson's cousins when he met them, and shit, they were so hot. Due to the time, the two went up to the room where they would sleep since they were both exhausted, at least that's what the older man thought when he adjusted the sweatpants on his waist and lay on the empty side of the bed while Jackson checked his cell phone, turning off the randomly reddish lamp the Chinese had had since childhood. It didn't take long for Mark to feel a warmth around his abdomen, feeling some sneaky kisses on his shoulder covered in the white T-shirt.

"Jackson, go to sleep, and sleep your insatiable cock too."

"I always wanted to irritate my cousins with sex, please .. Mark!"

"Not."

"At least a blowjob? Your mouth looks so swollen after Muqīn's soup, it's tempting .."

"Shut up and go to sleep, what happened in the shower was lack of resistance. There will be no sex during the trip, Good night!" After a long sigh, Mark moved his hand over his waist, almost letting Jackson fuck him until the bed was ruined, but Dylan's anger was still the biggest amount in his head.

When the day dawned, Jackson was willing enough to run a little through the streets near his home, leaving Mark asleep until he returned.  
Like her son, Sophia was also a morning woman and was already awake when Jackson came downstairs in a black T-shirt and basketball shorts, hugging his mother while the matriarch made coffee.

"Good morning, Muqīn! Do you look more beautiful in the morning, keep waking up before the sun?"

"Do you know how great it is to wake up with you here? You have this habit since you were very young and I miss making your American coffee. Does Bambam still do it in the restaurant?"

"He never forgets, but Mark's is also very good ... you know, Muqīn, a legitimate American's coffee is hard to compete with."

Then Jackson realized that Mark was turning over his main agenda without much effort, he just started talking about that sticky on whatever topic it was. The sun had barely risen when the Chinese left the house to run, a disheveled Mark appeared in Sophia's kitchen rubbing his eyes and muttering a "Good morning, mom .."

"Good morning, dear! Did you get a good rest around here?"

"Yes, it was really great. Thank you very much again, Mrs. Wang."

Sophia cleared her throat, correcting Mark's speech, who immediately realized his mistake. "Sorry, mom."

"How about you go to the market with me? I need to buy a lot of things for dinner, and Jackson is still running."

In the blink of an eye, Mark was already running back to the room to change. All he didn't want to do was disappoint Sophia, at least even more after she found out about the dating scam. The American boy was already ready waiting for the mother of his fake boyfriend, giving Sophia his arm on his way to the supermarket. It was strangely the first time he did something so personal with a mother-in-law, even if it was fake, he still felt special.

Upon hearing the ring of his cell phone, Jaebum grunted on his bed, lifting his arm out of it before Jinyoung woke up and his boyfriend broke that device into fifteen parts.

"Jacks? What do you want so soon, man?"

"Stop being dramatic, this is an hour early." Jackson responded breathlessly from the run he was running, breathing heavily.

"What happened to your voice? Are you talking to me while having sex with Mark? Turn that shit off, Jackson."

"Idiot! I wish I actually called to say that my mom is fine, misses you, I found Dylan again, later there is dinner and .."

"Wait, did you find Dylan? What the fuck ?! You haven't met since you were 12 or 14?"

"That, and it was amazing to see him again, but I think Mark didn't like it so much because last night I tried to have sex and he didn't want to ... which is ironic since he was very mean when we left."

"Hahahahaha, Mark will give you blue balls! Deal with it, I'll go back to sleep."

"Jaebum, seriously. I don't want Mark to think I want Dylan back, not now that we were ... sort of, having casual sex?"

"That's why you're going to lose Mark, wake up Jackson."

When Jaebum hung up, Jackson was still confused about what his best friend had told him. Maybe he really should just talk to Mark, the reality is that he had no idea how to do this. Or maybe he could just demonstrate with some beautiful act that he just wanted Mark, like flowers or a date ... to treat Mark lovingly? No, it looks ridiculous to him. Whenever Bambam or Jaebum had problems with their boyfriends, they would resolve everything in a heartfelt conversation, so Jackson really needed to encourage himself enough to talk to Mark about feelings.

Strange that Mark was not in the room, Chungha told his brother that he had gone out with Sophia to the market. Joining their sister, Wonho and some cousins, the Wangs went to play something they used to do in childhood in Sophia's expansive garden. Within so much stress, having a little fun could be quite relaxing. In fact, Jackson's head thought about how Yugyeom would like to integrate into his family after so much trauma and abandonment, making a mental note to take him to his sister's wedding a few months later.

China's main market was much bigger and more beautiful than Seoul's, so Mark really loved every piece. Sophia was kind enough to explain everything and the American felt familiar thanks to Jackson's mother's attentiveness to him. At one point, Mark chose some strawberries for Jackson, perfectly choosing the other man's favorite types.

"Jackson likes round strawberries, very red and not very ripe." Mark grunted to himself, receiving a watchful eye from Sophia. "Those who are not green above are his favorites, Mark. He has the same mania as his father, he says they get tough and sour."  
Responding with a smile, Mark chose a few more and held the shopping bags for Sophia, walking back home without much haste so that it was possible to contemplate the beginning of the day with tranquility.

"When did you realize you loved my son, Mark?"

"Er? Ah, sorry mom, I was distracted. Well ... I think ... There was actually a special moment .."

And Mark was sent back two months ago, Youngjae warned him that they had rain predictions for later, but Mark always walked quickly and thought he would be back in time. The sun was at its peak when Mark came out, so the man just walked in quick steps to the appointment he would have a few minutes later. In fact, Mark managed to get there on time, but he didn't expect it to take longer than expected. It was already around five in the afternoon when Mark left the company, squeezing his steps when the rain began to drip in little skies across the Seoul sky. "Oh shit, if I run I will get less wet."

Yes, he was wrong, a heavy rain started and in a short time Mark was drenched. The American had already given up on getting home in time, concentrating on finding places he would get less wet, but that day seemed particularly complicated. The thunderstorms started and Mark forced himself to wait below a covered sidewalk, watching people with umbrellas and regretting not taking his own. When the boy got tired of waiting and the rain didn't subside, he returned to the streets and bumped into a big black umbrella, where a well-known acquaintance was below.

"Jackson?"

"Mark? My god, you're fucking wet."

Mark was already shaking due to the rain, hugging his body when he was pulled by Jackson under the umbrella, being enveloped by his stupid / warm neighbor's big coat that comforted him a lot by the cold temperature. "Jackson, you can go. This umbrella won't fit us right, it can go and I'll be running."

"Mark, be quiet once in your life, all right? If you squeeze in my arms, it fits us here."

At that very moment, Mark looked at Jackson's face under the black cap and watched a slight smile on the Chinese's pink mouth, staring at him for a few minutes until he felt an especially innovative feeling. It was like butterflies in the stomach, a tightness in his chest but mostly it was a feeling of warmth and enchantment.

It was then that Mark finished his story for Sophia when they were both close to the matriarch's house, ending it with "It was at that moment that I realized I was in love with your son." Obviously, he was lying, of course!

"Have you noticed that sometimes it takes us so long to realize a truth? Other times we even know it, but it seems easier to pretend that it isn't ... that's interesting isn't it?" Sophia was laughing as if she had said something really funny, so Mark kept thinking about that memory until the two of them arrived home and were greeted by shouts, laughter and a big mess in Sophia's garden.

"You won't miss this one, Jacks!"

"Wonho, I bet 25 on you, love, don't let me lose money!"

Jackson and Wonho were joking about what they called an "outdoor fight", which could result in broken bones or bruised skin because they were both really muscular. But Sophia knew all of her children and almost children to try to stop them from something, she knew enough that they were afraid to hurt each other and make her angry, so the Wang matriarch just came into her kitchen through the door from the garden saying a "Low strokes generate disqualification."

Despite his shyness, Mark was quick to integrate with the youngest in the family and cheered for Jackson to win, vibrating when the youngest managed to take Wonho to the ground and run to hug Mark, lifting him up in the air and kissing him as if he had just won an Olympics. When all the affection was over, Chungha and Wonho, who knew about the whole theater, were looking at them with a certain suspicion, which made him disgracefully separate. Jackson cleared his throat and they continued with the games looking at each other in the distance and smiling at each other, until lunch had been made and they ran into the kitchen, causing a certain mess in Mama's Wang's kitchen.

The dinner that Sophia offered to the bride and groom would be in that same garden that was now completely decorated with lights, a large table and many decorations that could be seen from the window where Mark was finishing putting on his navy blue shirt, putting it inside his pants. In parallel to this, Jackson was wearing a shirt of the same black model, with burgundy pants and pink hair in an almost perfect tuft. The two men decided to use a small rose in the pockets of their shirts so that they matched and according to them "became more convincing". At the request of Chungha herself, Mark walked to the room where his fake sister-in-law was getting ready for her night, finding the woman in a long printed dress that made her perfect, as Jackson used to say, a princess.

"Oh, Mark, you look beautiful! In fact, you always are. But, I think it’s a lot easier for Jacks to pretend with a boyfriend like you."

"Thank you, Chung. You look like a princess, really beautiful. And I know you mean our kiss today, but I don't want your mom to think we're not a couple, right? Just that .."

"Oh yeah? When was my mom not even looking at you? Mark ... confess."

Without much argument, Mark rushed Jackson's sister and the two left for the garden talking about Chungha's dress that night. "What? Incidentally, shouldn't we go? The guests should already be there, and your cousins, should we?"

In a great conversation, everyone exchanged some matters, Mark adjusted the collar of Jackson's shirt until Wonho got up from the chair until the entrance to the house. "Sorry, everyone, one of my best friends and her boyfriend were late due to the flight but they are already here."

Until Wonho returned, the entrance made by Sophia was being served with Jackson separating the pieces of spicy chicken for Mark, until the American almost spit out all the water from his bowl when the guests of Chungha's fiance reached the garden. "Good night, Wangs! I'm sorry for the delay, my boyfriend tried to buy for the previous flight but it was already sold out." Mark knew that voice well, too well for it to be true. "Taemin? What the fuck is this?" He whispered, immediately recognized by his ex-boyfriend who waved in his direction, as if he hadn't really destroyed his life months ago. "Mark? Oh, how long! I forgot that Jackson was the brother of Wonho's fiancee, what a coincidence, no?"

Jackson immediately grabbed Mark's leg under the table knowing his nervousness, his free hand intertwined with that of the older man to comfort him. Mark swallowed and responded better than expected, receiving help from Sophia without her knowing it, changing the subject at the table. "Hi, Taemin, Yang .. it's great to see you, really a coincidence."

The rest of the night went better than Mark expected, noticing some sneaky looks and smiles from Taemin in his direction a few times, but everything seemed fine because Jackson stroked his back whenever it sounded uncomfortable. Even Chungha understood that something was suspicious, launching several subjects so that they would not be silent and something bad would happen. Jackson didn't really know that Taemin was friends with Wonho and even less that he would be there, but he still felt guilty about that situation. The big irony is that Mark really didn't feel anything for Taemin anymore, actually bothering with how he seemed to treat everything that had made Mark suffer in the beginning, reaching the limit when Mark interrupt the guests to go to the bathroom .

"Excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom, thank you very much." Mark stood up leaving his napkin on the chair, saying in a low tone that Jackson didn't need to accompany him. Inside the bathroom, he washed his face a few times to take a deep breath, still discredited of what was happening in another country. Mark stayed inside for a few seconds until he opened the door and found his ex-boyfriend with his arms crossed on the wall.

"Hey, Markie ... I'm sorry for the invasion, but I really missed you."

"Okay, Taemin, what an honor for me. Is Jackson still at the table?" Jackson was Mark's safe haven when he got close to situations like this, so his first intuition was to call him as soon as possible.

"When I left, he was talking to a guest ... what was his name? Um .. Ah, Dylan!"

By the time Mark was in the bathroom, Dylan had already arrived and removed all the attention that Jackson had been having with him previously. In parallel to that, Taemin brought his body closer and closer, caressing Mark's arm as he exactly knew the other man always liked. "What is it, Markie? Does Jackson leave you for other men? You don't deserve it ... I regretted it in the last few months, I really miss you."

Suddenly, Mark looked around and when Taemin touched him, he had the feeling he hadn't felt in a long time, his body was starting to go numb and he lost control of his breathing, as if he were trapped inside a body in trance. His hands were still shaking, and Taemin's voice seemed very distant, it was just when he thought in his head that Jackson had put it aside because Dylan was better and more interesting, that his panic attack started. His heart was beating frantically, but at the same time he could feel almost nothing, closing his eyes trying not to be carried away by that sensation that seemed to pull him more and more. Leaning on the doorframe, Mark never told Taemin that he had panic syndrome and his tongue seemed too dry for him to speak, squeezing the wood until his knuckles were white. "Jacks .." was the only thing he managed to whisper.

Practically trapped between the interior of the bathroom and Taemin in front of him, Mark felt suffocated, hearing his ex-boyfriend's voice completely distant from where he seemed to be. Unbeknownst to him, other hands wrapped around his arms trying to revive him when Mark fell to his knees and wrapped himself around his legs, involved by Jackson who understood that this was a crisis because Mark had described one of them on the plane to China. "What the fuck did you do to him, Taemin?"

"What? I thought Mark was fine, what are you talking about?"

"You asshole! He has panic syndrome! Mark, I'm here! It's Jackson, just your Jackson. Take a deep breath, it's okay."

Even though he was almost the same height, Mark looked very small wrapped in Jackson's lap, who stroked his hair and breathed slowly so that Mark would normalize, not caring about the two of them sitting in the middle of the hall, whispering in the older American's words comforting him while his breathing seemed to be improving. 

"Please don't leave me too! Please .."

Mark started to repeat that sentence as if he only knew her, in the midst of a cry as low as, receiving more hugs from Jackson.

"Mark, I'm not going anywhere, understand? Nowhere! It's okay, calm down, I'm here .."

"Please.."

"I'm not stupid enough to leave the man I learned to love like that, Mark ... I swear I don't."

So .. he said, unexpectedly and without his realizing it, Jackson opened his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ... he said! maybe Jackson himself didn’t realize it, or has .. next chapters! What do you think will happen? comment, give your opinion, always open!
> 
> I hope you are well and are saved, xoxo!


	22. The End of Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare hearts, sad chapter in sight! I'm sorry, but we need drama, okay? I can't spoil it ... but the ending won't be sad, I promise!
> 
> take care and good reading ❤

Mark was still trembling at Jackson's hands when he was taken by the Chinese to calm down in his childhood room, slowly regaining his senses. The American boy could not even notice that the other man had declared himself a few minutes earlier, summing up to drink the body of water that Jackson gave him without letting go of his arms.

"Do you feel better, Mark?"

With a more relaxed heart, Mark nodded without looking at Jackson's face, embarrassed by such a scene after so many months without crises like these. "Yes." Practically a whisper from his mouth.

"Hey, Mark ... look at me, please .." Jackson held Mark's face affectionately, stroking it in the intention that the other man would be okay.

Mark just looked over his lashes, squeezing the glass a few times. "You can come back ... I'm sorry I messed up, Jackson, I really didn't want to ... your guests, your mom, Dylan must be waiting for you."

On an instinct, Jackson pulled Mark's body onto his lap, wrapping it around his waist showing that he wasn't going to leave his side that night. "Stop being a boring ass, okay? I won't leave here, I don't care about that dinner ... the only thing I want to know, what did Taemin do to you, Mark? Tell me."

The older man still felt very guilty about his back, imagining that everyone was now worried about him, sighing deeply so he could answer Jackson correctly. "Nothing .. he just told me some shit, said he missed me .. nothing much."

Hearing that made Jackson's blood boil, increasingly infuriated by Taemin's abuses, he just didn't go after Mark's ex out of respect for himself and his mother's home. His focus at that moment was to reassure Mark, and so the Chinese did until the other was asleep in his arms, while Jackson watched him transmit such tranquility. The two men remained silent until the only one awake heard footsteps, which later turned out to be his sister's. Chungha held a bowl of small sweets that Jackson liked since he was a child, worried about what had happened to Mark.

"Hey ... I brought you this ... I'm sorry I didn't come earlier, Jacks, I couldn't finish dinner earlier."

"Okay, Chung ... i know that Mark didn't want to miss his night either, it was an unfortunate surprise."

"If I had known that Taemin was Mark's ex, I wouldn't have let Wonho invite him, sorry! How's he doing?"

"You two were not to blame, it was a coincidence. Well, better .. sleeping will help, he had a nervous breakdown."

Chungha sat in the chair next to the bed, watching as Jackson stroked Mark's hair on his chest, when his mouth curves grew.

"You love him, don't you? Jackson .. I know you don't want to assume that but .."

"I love him, he is the most unbearable and incredible man I have ever met. When he gets nervous, he frowns at me ... I fell in love with all this."

Surprised, Chungha left her hand on Jackson's shoulder in support, shaking her head. "You need to encourage yourself and tell him that, you can still help yourself."

Jackson remained quiet when his sister left the room, looking at Mark's face in peace, allowing herself to think how good it would be if love were so practical. Love was ... ugly, oppressive, and it ended ... the last thing he wanted was to see the love for Mark end, even though it was almost impossible to stop being in love with a man so individual, peculiar and so sticky, with the most attractive canine smile in the world.

"I would like you to know one day that I love you more than I could ever imagine, Markie-Pooh ..."

Maybe Mark would never know that his love was mutual, but at least Jackson can finally understand that his feelings for Mark were love, a painful but gigantic love.

The day after the chaotic dinner, Mark was the first to wake up and knew that Sophia would wake up as early as possible, going to meet Jackson's mother in the kitchen so that she might forgive him after such embarrassment the day before.

"Good morning, Muqīn .. I apologize for what happened yesterday, my intention was not to spoil anything." Mark bowed to Sophia in obedience, being surprised when the older woman pulled him into a hug, comforting and loving like a mother.

"Poor Mark .. Jackson told me about your situation, everything is fine! Panic disorder is a serious thing, I had some when ... sorry, when my husband left us."

Paying attention to Jackson's mother, Mark sat next to Sophia at the dinner table, looking closely at what the woman was telling her still holding her hand. "I was alone, with little money, and I had a couple of small twins to raise ... I felt abandoned, alone and angry that destiny took the love out of my life. I realized that I was not alone when I noticed that Jackson and Chungha never they would leave my side, as well as the strength of my husband. For them I did treatments, Jaebum's parents were my support at the time. "

Mark can understand why Jackson was always so grateful to Jaebum and his family, he always talked about them so lovingly. Knowing that his fake mother in law now went through similar situations helped him to feel at home, increasingly admired by how Jackson witnessed such terrible moments and was still such a kind man, and he admired it, deeply passionate like everything else in his personality.

"I can't explain, Muqīn .. whenever I feel the feeling that I will be abandoned by someone I love, these crises return. It makes me sad because I don't want to hold someone out of pity, but I don't control them .. if I could, would just deal with it alone. "

"Never say that, Mark. Syndrome is a health problem, my son, you deserve good treatment and support from others, we will always be here."

The two continued talking in the morning until Jackson felt the space beside his bed empty, jumping up quickly without knowing what could have happened to Mark. He looked for him with concern, looking around the rooms until he saw the figure of his mother beside Mark in the garden, while the two watered the plants and flowers. It was their last day in Jackson's hometown and the Chinese wanted to have a good enough date with Mark, planning everything in his head before asking for his sister's help.

Parallel to this, Mark explained early in the group messages with Youngjae and Jinyoung what had happened to him. Jinyoung was the first to read the notifications and thank the gods that Jackson had been there while Mark needed, immediately calling Youngjae just to see if Mark would really be okay or they would have to go to China to pick him up or look after his best friend . After three or four attempts, Jinyoung heard a groan on the other end of the line, indicating that Youngjae was asleep and had not yet read the notifications.

"Umpf .. hyung? What happened?"

"Youngjae? Finally, boy! I was getting worried about you too. Did you check your cell phone?"

"My cell phone? Um ... no, I just woke up, I didn't see anything. Did something happen? Jackson's mom found out everything? Oh no .." Youngjae's voice was lower at the end of the sentence, showing sadness.

"I wish! Read the messages, it looks like Taemin is friends with Chungha's fiance ... he was there, something happened and Mark .. Mark had one of those nervous breakdowns again."

Suddenly, Jinyoung heard a loud cry from his younger friend, followed by a voice that was neither Youngjae nor Hwasa, understanding why the friend was so sleepy for someone who used to wake up at such a time.

"Wait ... there's someone there, isn't there, Youngjae? Choi, were you having sex? Don't tell me it's Kai! That idiot? Aish!"

Before the answer came, a noise was heard and a "Good morning, Jinyoung-ah. Sorry for the intrusion, Youngjae is like crazy trying to get in touch with Mark, we are worried." That's when Jinyoung realized that the voice was Seojoon's, surprised and sincerely proud of his youngest best friend.

"Seojoon? Oh my god, did you turn into something? Okay, I understand better later. Can you calm Youngjae down? I imagine you are good at it, for him to consider a second time .."

"Shut up, hyung. I'm already here! What happened to Mark-hyung? Why didn't he call me? Or Jackson? I know how to deal with his crises, I could help!"

"Youngjae, calm down! Mark is fine now, uh? They'll be back tomorrow, we can chat facetime, as you prefer."

"I feel bad .. hyung was in a crisis and I didn't even remember to call, this is so bad .. I hope he won't be upset."

"I didn't know it either, Young, not even Jaebum could have predicted about it, and he guesses almost everything."

The conversation became a little more relaxed over time, it was already lunchtime when Jinyoung and Youngjae decided to have lunch together and if possible talk to Mark to find out if the friend was okay. As the chef's boyfriend, Jinyoung had lunch at the IB restaurant quite often in the past few weeks, making a break to always see his partner in the kitchen he loved. When the two men arrived at the establishment, only Bambam and Yugyeom looked after the clients, much to the attorney's curiosity.

"Where's Jaebum, kids? He didn't tell me he was going to do anything today."

"Oh, good morning, hyung! Good morning, Youngjae. Jaebum-hyung asked us to take care of everything while he left to settle some issues with Hyun-Sik." Bambam replied absently, not understanding when his boyfriend looked directly into his eyes with raised eyebrows almost in warning. "What?" He whispered.

"What? Jaebum was solving what with this man?" Almost snarling, Jinyoung called his boyfriend immediately, taking a deep breath when Jaebum's faint and calm voice was heard.

"Hi, love. What happened?"

"Dear ... nothing! I just wanted to know if you are still at the restaurant, I think I will have lunch there."

"Ah yes! Today there are a lot of orders so I shouldn't be leaving the kitchen anytime soon, Jinyoungie. What time do you think will come?"

Jinyoung felt an absurd tightness inside his chest, it was not possible that he was being deceived by the man he loved. The lawyer learned to trust Jaebum after so much time of his life alone, even losing his speech by his boyfriend's lie. Thousands of things went through his head and he refused to believe that Jaebum lied without any difficulty, and was still with Hyun-Sik. He wasn't such an idiot, and he would find out what was going on.

"In about twenty minutes ... love, Youngjae asked me to lunch and we'll go over there, okay?"

"Perfect, see you soon, my love. I love you."

It was almost comical if it weren't humiliating that Jaebum lied in cold blood to the point of saying that he loved Jinyoung while cheating on him, and it was so painful even for someone like him.

After the call was disconnected, Jinyoung decided to hide from his best friend that Jaebum was lying, pretending that he had explained everything over the phone. It was impossible not to notice how angry Jinyoung was at that point, telling the two of them to have lunch at Youngjae's house because that way it would be better to talk to Mark. The lawyer never wanted to punch himself in the face so much, imagining the many things his boyfriend could be doing right now.

There was a special place in his hometown where Jackson wanted to take Mark, the top of an old building where you could see everything, even the distant houses. He thought it would be perfect to take him to spend the night in that place, knowing that only two other people knew where it was, Dylan and Chungha. The last of them was the one who distracted Mark the rest of the day so that he would not suspect Jackson's disappearance, taking the trouble to take him there as soon as his brother warned him by message. Mark was really confused that Jackson disappeared on his last day of travel, but figured he would have people to see before he left, so he just accompanied Chungha during the trip to the mall and a few specific stores.

"How was your marriage proposal, Chung?" The question arose as they looked at the dresses and clothes for the younger woman.

"My request? Well, Wonho and I love the sea so he took me to the beach and pretended he had found a ring buried in the sand, and then he proposed it to me." Chungha recounted that memory with a wide smile on his face and Mark can only be jealous, he really wanted to get married one day, but he was starting to believe he was born to live alone.

"This is very beautiful! I really think you are a very cute couple, he is very kind, and ... spotted, my god, with all due respect, he is very muscular."

Getting a laugh from Chungha, Jackson's twin sister agreed with Mark's statement, her fiancé really drew attention by the muscles. "Yes, he is very strong! But in fact he is melted butter inside, like Jackson."

Mark smiled, despite all the muscular and wide pose, Jackson was a completely sensitive and affectionate man. One of the things he learned over time was that Jackson looked like a puppy, with big eyes and needy for attention.

When Chungha's cell phone beeped, the woman was alarmed by pretending she was late for an appointment and needed Mark's help, running to her car when the older man stared at her in confusion, following her in the same hurry. Without saying much along the way, Mark was truly concerned with what Chungha was going to do, remaining quiet but prepared for whatever it was. The American saw the large building that looked like an old building, squinting as he exited the vehicle.

"Chungha, what are we doing here?"

Parallel to this, Jackson did not expect anyone to arrive before his sister or Mark, but Dylan entered the terrace, surprising him. "Dylan? What are you doing here? Sorry, I know it's public, but we came here when we were young."

"I usually come here to think, Jack ... this time I came because I needed to think about everything that was going on. We haven't seen each other since I was 14, Jackson ... sometimes I think things have a purpose, don't you think?"

"Yeah ... I think so, it's been a long time." As Jackson looked at the entrance at all times, he still did not understand what Dylan wanted to say to him, arching his back involuntarily.

"Jackson .. I come here to think about us and see that you're here, and with all that, I think I understand the purpose." Dylan approached Jackson, who tried to dodge but was trapped against the small tower in the center of the terrace, being surprised by the touch of Dylan's lips, trying to resist and push the other man from above.

At that very moment, the purpose really seemed ironic. It was at this time that Mark entered the small door with Chungha right behind, facing the scene that he most feared to see. Mark swallowed, incredulous and slightly humiliated. Heartbroken, the older man came down the stairs without looking back and realized that Jackson was now following him away from Dylan, asking Mark to stop and listen to him as the elder let the tears run down his face, brushing aside his bangs. curled with black hair from his forehead, not knowing where he was going as long as he ran away from Jackson or anyone else.

"Mark! Please let me explain .. MARK! YOU STICKY ASS!" Although he was joking, Jackson's voice was already choked and he knew the other man wasn't going to get very far because Mark didn't know the city, and luckily he was going to the park that took him days ago. Panting, Mark sat behind the big tree, hugging his legs and allowing himself to cry without Jackson finding him.

The manager was looking for Mark, calling his name until he leaned against the tree to breathe a little, noticing a familiar cry on the other side. The moment he saw it was Mark, Jackson came around and stopped in front of the man, swallowing hard when he was about to speak.

"Mark, please .. you got the situation wrong, leave me .."

Jackson was interrupted by Mark who lifted his body and looked at him as if Jackson were the worst image in the world, pointing his index finger at the other's face.

"Jackson, I got tired! All these years, I felt like I was in love with the right person but they always lie, they cheat and it hurts me! I'm tired of being the punching bag and the sex toy of everyone, I have feelings! You told me all that yesterday out of sheer pity and this is what hurts me, not that you kissed Dylan. Please, if you have any more empathy or any crap, leave me alone. It will be easier to forget if you pretend that you never existed."

Perhaps this was the first time that Jackson was speechless in front of someone else, but it was also the first time that he could understand when everyone told him that love was painful, and he had just done exactly what he had promised himself who would never do, he had hurt Mark's feelings.

"Take it easy, your mom won't suspect anything, you still have a fake boyfriend alibi. I will say that there was a family appointment and I had to return earlier."

After Mark called Chungha asking to take him to the airport, Jackson walked to the only place that could give him comfort after watching what he did to Mark.

"Hi baba." Jackson knelt at his father's grave, sitting on the dry grass staring at the photo beside the dates, just closing his eyes and trying to receive a sign of comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then? a lot of drama and destroyed couples .. or not, secret!
> 
> comment what you think will happen, markson and jj couple are breaking ...
> 
> to the next! xoxo


	23. The Prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas late, guys! I apologize for the delay, in addition to the parties, I am studying for an important test in January, the concerns generate blockade. but here's an presente episode, I hope you like it!
> 
> happy new year and take care. Good reading!

Imagining that Mark would be gone by the time he arrived, Jackson didn't mind showing the dark circles indicating that he had cried that night. His shoulders were drooping with weariness, and all he could hiss was a despondent sigh. Luckily for him, or bad luck, everyone was already asleep with his arrival, except for the only person who knew the story besides Jackson.

The little woman with the big eyes was using a spoon to mix her tea as if she were waiting for her brother, looking him up and down without saying a word.

"If you are going to fight with me too, Chung .. leave it for tomorrow, please."

"Why would I fight with you? Do you think you did something wrong, Jackson?" If this was reverse psychology, Jackson had no idea, but his sister made him feel like the worst person in the world without even saying a word and the worst was that he knew he was wrong.

"Dylan kissed me and I walked away, did you see!"

"Do you know what I think? That you just lost the most special man in your life. And it's not because of a kiss, it's because you didn't understand that your freedom doesn't end when you fall in love, she personifies herself in the person who you love. Love is not a prison, Jackson. "

Before Jackson could even reply to his sister, Chungha gave evidence that she was not finished, indicating that he should be quiet.

"You spent so much time trying to claim that you were a free man, that you became trapped in your own unhappiness. Mark is not upset because he saw you kissing someone else, it is because you didn't take him seriously like the other men in your life, while you tried to make up your mind, forgot that he had feelings and fed them. " Jackson's twin sister finished her tea, rising from her chair towards the stairs, stopping by her brother's body before disappearing into the darkness.

"If you really want to be free, then stop overwhelming your feelings, this is the worst kind of prison you can get into. Good night, Jacks."

There, sitting on the small sofa placed in his mother's garden, Jackson spent the rest of the morning reflecting on the moments when without realizing he forgot that Mark had also fallen in love with him, that while he tried to preserve him from another unhappy relationship, he he was making him unhappy without having done it on purpose. That was when the Chinese understood that Mark would not leave him imprisoned, but would support his freedom through his love.

Before, Jaebum had already arrived home when Jinyoung finished his shower, drying his black hair in a towel. The lawyer was building up the courage to look at her boyfriend's face after the call, preferring to go straight to bed without talking to him. The two never stopped talking before falling asleep, which caused Jaebum to be very surprised when he entered the room and saw his partner already asleep beside him in bed. This indicated that they would probably have problems in the morning, Jinyoung only acted in such a way when he was angry.

The morning came and as usual, Jaebum was the first to wake up to make their breakfast, quickly exchanging messages with Jackson who hadn't slept that night, promising to call his best friend before his flight back to Seoul. After rubbing his eyes, the IB restaurant chef placed a light kiss on his boyfriend's face, going to the kitchen with black utensils, smiling with the Simpsons mugs the couple had bought. Sharing the house with Jinyoung was intense, they often fought over their differences, but they loved each other even more.

While making the coffee and scrambled eggs that Jinyoung loved in the morning, Jaebum heard his partner's characteristic footsteps next to him, saying "Good morning, dear." who was answered with a little firmer "Good morning" from the younger man, sighing with jinyoung's abnormal actions. Well ... it is better to face the beast in the morning, chances are that everything will be fine before noon.

"Jinyoungie .. is everything okay?"

"Yes, why wouldn't you be?"

"I don't know, when I arrived you were already asleep, you always wait for me."

"I was sleepy, can I or do I need to wait for my owner to sleep?"

"I didn't say any of that, Jinyoung. We just talked before going to sleep often and I was surprised, that's all."

"Things change, Im Jaebum."

"If you want to say something, Nyoungie, don't say it in metaphors, this is not a drama."

"I think you should say something ... or can I call Hyung-Sik and ask, weren't you with him yesterday?"

It was then that Jaebum understood, his expression closed, Jinyoung asleep without hugging his body, his language dry. He had discovered that Jaebum was not at the restaurant the day before. At worst, maybe he was also thinking he was being betrayed ... oh shit!

On the other side of the city, Hwasa was installing his last pendants for his home in Seoul. Youngjae and Mark convinced her over the months that she would have great possibilities in her homeland, and they could make their parents relax now that their children were grown up, probably making them travel the world or something.  
With Youngjae less than two hours away from home, the woman was cooking for her current housemate while her brother was away, calling himself to ask him to bring some food from the convenience store near the building.

After Hwasa's call, Youngjae wrote down the food the woman asked for, distracted as usual without realizing that Kai entered her doctor's office. He was still hurt, but he couldn't deny how sexy his ex boyfriend was wearing his lab coat, shoulders so wide ... a little bit more and he would be drooling.

"Do you have a patient now, Mr. Choi?"

"Me? Oh, no. Actually, today's are over, I just need to sort out some papers."

"Would you mind helping me? I have sores on my back, I looked a little but I think you will be better for that."

"Oh .. yes, Kai, I can have a look. Can you hold your shirt while I examine?"

Smiling at Youngjae leaning on the stretcher, Kai removed his lab coat and then his button-down shirt, turning his back on the Korean who was sweating more than usual, a little panting for the half-naked ex-partner so close to him.

Remember what Jinyoung said, Youngjae .. don't mind, he was an idiot! But such a tasty idiot ..

"Youngjae? Are you listening to me? So .. what are the injuries?"

Wake up, Youngjae! He's just a patient now, have dignity.

"They are sunburns, it looks like you made them worse by passing on a product you shouldn't have, Kai. I'm going to prescribe a dermatological ointment and I believe it will disappear in a few days."

Youngjae's voice was so shaky that he felt he stammered at some point, pulling his hands away from his broad back before he crossed the line. Kai turned and looked at him with such intensity that he couldn't help blushing. The Korean almost shuddered when he felt his hand around his waist, even though he resisted so many times, he let his ex kiss him, and Kai then hold his thighs to sit him on the stretcher behind him.

After an hour, the door to his office was open and Kai said goodbye with a wide smile on his face, buttoning his shirt and pants as he said goodbye to a doctor with disheveled hair, aching ass and marks on his skin. He was resisting so well during that time, why did Kai manage to be so irresistible? Or Seojoon .. Youngjae felt bad about having sex with them, even though he knew he was single, so complicated!

To Hwasa's surprise, Mark was the one who entered the door of his house, dropping his suitcase on the wooden floor, showing how tired he was. He just wanted to go to bed and sleep, forgetting what had happened, content to say "I'm back!" For his sister in the kitchen, soon to enter his room and lock the door, Mark was exhausted, emotionally exhausted. Hwasa didn't quite understand, but he had already realized that something bad had happened on that trip, figuring it had to do with Jackson as usual. She would wait for her brother to wake up and hope she didn't have to hit Jackson again, it was tiring to go to the police so far from home.

Back in the ring, Jinyoung packed his work bag, collecting the papers, feeling Jaebum's gaze on her body. Even though he wanted explanations, he didn't want to hear any more.

"Jinyoung .. you got it all wrong, my love."

"Oh, yes? The part where you find yourself hiding with your ex boyfriend or what?"

"I would never cheat on you! It was a legal matter, and I needed help."

"I'm your lawyer, Jaebum! I may be a shitty boyfriend, but I do my job right."

"No! I didn't say that, I love your job, it's because it couldn't be you ... I just couldn't."

"That's the most expensive answer you could have given me, Jaebum. Well then, why couldn't you ask for my help? Huh? Speak!"

In a long sigh, Jaebum approached Jinyoung who was with his arms crossed and his expression firm, leaving his surprise aside so he wouldn't lose his boyfriend. "This house. She was just in my name, now she has your name too, Jinyoungie. I couldn't ask for your help because you were going to find out."

Jinyoung felt such absurd relief, weights removed from his back and a big surprise. Jaebum was sharing something important with him and he thought of the worst of ideas, he really was a terrible boyfriend. All he can do now is jump on his boyfriend, wrapping his legs around his waist while kissing the twin scars above Jaebum's left eye, apologizing again and again.

At least in one of the couples, everything had ended better than well. Unfortunately, Jackson was back home early in the evening, throwing himself on his couch still thinking about the moments he and Mark shared in that apartment. It had been such a short time and he already missed his sticky ass so badly. Looking at his kitchen, Jackson remembered the day when he and Mark were cooking together, after a hot sex in the Chinese's small office, the two laughed and had fun as a couple who had no problems, unfortunately they had too much.

When Mark woke up from his sleep, it was around eleven at night, both Hwasa and Youngjae and now Jinyoung and Yugyeom were waiting for him, watching a random movie until they saw the shadow of the American leave his room, sitting on the couch and taking some popcorn without saying anything. Everyone was curious but nobody knew if they could ask, luckily Jinyoung knew Mark as his palm and knew how to make him speak, staring at him with that wrinkled look until the older one was intimidated to speak.

"Ah! Stop looking at me like that, Jinyoung. In fact, all of you."

"I think it is our right to look like that when you arrive without saying anything, without warning that you would be returning and with that face of destruction."

"Thank you so much, guys! I feel great now. Nothing happened, I just broke up with Jackson, huh? I'm exhausted from hurting myself, from all this, I'll be alone, that's all."

Understanding part of it, the four friends sat around Mark, listening to his voice attentively. With each part he counted, Youngjae's grip on his hand intensified, even making it red and marked. After the monologue ended, Mark received a tight hug from friends, with the exception of Jinyoung. The Korean lawyer remained quiet in his corner, just shaking his left leg, which indicated an attempt at personal control. "I'm going to have some water." Those were the only words that came out of Mark's best friend's mouth, walking into the kitchen to send a message to Jaebum, ordering him to find out everything about Jackson.

(B-but, Nyoungie, I can't disrespect Jacks' privacy.)

(If you really want to fuck the way you like, and you know how! You better find out everything, and tell me, understand?)

(Dirty blow .. okay, but please don't tell anyone, please, love!)

(We understand, Jaebum.)

The days went by in the city of Seoul, with Mark and Jackson bumping into each other during work, the big difference this time is that Mark was not making an effort to ignore Jackson, he really didn't want to see or hear him, the last conversation that the two had was when Mark stopped wearing the bracelet like Jackson's. The Chinese even received consolation from Seojoon in some moments, it ended up becoming a month. Many things happened in that period, Jaebum and Jinyoung were increasingly in love, Youngjae continued to split between Kai and Seojoon, Hwasa started college alongside Yugyeom, who had support from friends to return to studies, and managed to move with Mark's sister. Bambam would like the two to live together but Yugyeom asked for more time, he was still unsure of sharing the house again with a boyfriend, the passionate Thai respected and helped him with his new home. Jackson's hair was now blond, Mark's black curls went away giving way to a new short cut, which reminds them of the episode in which Jaebum announced his mullet and ended up in a bluish color due to a Bambam and Jackson accident on his head .. Well, everything was going as far as possible.

It was a cool afternoon at the IB restaurant, with a large batch of customers at lunch. Jinyoung, Hwasa and Youngjae were having coffee as usual at one of the tables, an increasingly routine excuse for them to see how Mark was getting on with the day. Mark, by the way, was sunk in his work, trying more and more to occupy his head and not think about the beautiful Chinese that was always close, even today.

Jackson and Seojoon looked at some papers while the younger ones cleaned up the bar, and Mark describing the new restaurant event project for Jaebum in the kitchen. Everything seemed quiet and routine, until Jackson's cell phone echoed around the room, forcing him to answer it right there since he only had acquaintances.

"Hello?"

"Jacks? This is Shownu, I finally came back from Japan, I want to know if you are at the restaurant, I want to see you."

"Show? OH! Come on, I'm here now. How much time, man. How I miss you!"

"I'll be there in ten minutes, even!"

When the cell phone was turned off, everyone disguised their attention on Jackson's cell phone, looking sideways when he heard it. All but Mark, who was still distracted by his notebook nearby. Maybe that's why ten minutes later, Mark was walking to the door when he was taken to the floor by an incoming stranger, causing everyone's immediate attention to see if Mark had been hurt.

"Sorry! Didn't I .. Mark?"

"Shownu? What are you doing here?"

Jackson raised his eyebrows, not understanding how the two met. The Chinese walked over to Shownu and Mark, looking at them as a jealous boyfriend.

"Wait ... where do you guys meet from?"

"This idiot is my ex boyfriend, the only one who didn't cheat on me."

"Did you date my best friend from college?

"I thought it was me!" Said Jaebum, shouting from his kitchen window.

"Sorry, Jaebum-ssi! I am still the first." Shownu countered the chef, smiling at his friend in the kitchen.

"If you didn't cheat on him, why did you break up?" Jackson was still puzzled, moving his puppy eyes every second.

"I think we were too much friends, more friends than a couple .. But what about you, how do you know Mark, Jacks?"

Before Jackson, Mark replied "We work together, just." and closed the matter, as he was doing that month, treating Jackson like a complete stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Markson is over for Mark .. sad! Will our little Jackson run after your love? tell me!  
> Shownu is a nice guy, I promise, maybe you guys hate him for that .. until next time! xoxo.


	24. The Travel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How much time! Happy New Year late, guys. I apologize thousands of times for the delay, the tension for the test was killing me but it finally ended. So much has happened, hasn't it? I hope you are well, ahgases! our boys are free. I dedicate this chapter to all GOT7 fans, your support on this journey is powerful. Good reading!

"We are here today to celebrate a witty soul, a great person and a great man. Jackson Wang was the soul of that restaurant, and also .."

"Shut your mouth, Bambam! I have had enough time here." The Thai young man was rudely, as he himself pointed out, interrupted from his monologue by a furious Jackson alongside a Jaebum laughing at his best friend's situation.

Currently the three men were in the waiting room of the Seoul hospital, after Jackson surprisingly caused an accident in himself by breaking his middle finger due to his spirit of destruction, nothing more happened than the Chinese destroying the bone after closing the kitchen refrigerator against your finger, resulting in a shrill scream and dramatic cries. They left in the care of Mark and Yugyeom while they ran with the scandalous disaster for emergency, it was the tenth time only that month that Jackson had an accident alone.

"Hyung, you should be thankful that we're here! Imagine if it's Mark? He would break another finger of yours."

"Before it was, at least Mark is a good sight and a good tranquilizer ... but he is not talking to me, so he would probably let me come alone."

Jaebum nodded, sure that every day he heard Jinyoung tell about Mark's condition at home, he was really excluding Jackson from his life and everyone had noticed this. 

"Are you going to wait for a miracle to happen or go after it? I thought King Wang was more exciting than that."

"It's not like he's just mad at me, okay? He asked me not to bother ... and I'm going to keep what I feel, he's already been hurt too much."

Bambam's high-pitched scream echoed through the place that should have been silent, rising in his flashy pants of the day, inquiring in disbelief at the pitiful situation of his greatest idol. "Ah! I can't believe you're going to give it up like that, Jackson-hyung! Are you going to lose this game so easily? Just you? I can't believe it, you need to fight for your love .. now!" Despite the extreme elation, Bambam was not wrong and Jackson really needed to take action if he truly wanted his American back.

"Bambam is right, you were confused before, Jacks, but now you know you love him, right? So show him that, win back Mark."

Looking at the cloth wrapped around his aching finger, Jackson reflected the words of his friends and maybe they were right, he missed his Mark a lot, even to swallow his pride.

Back at the IB restaurant, Mark was doing his best to make sure that no one noticed his excessive concern for Jackson's condition, the disastrous way of that broad-shouldered Chinese would be his death. He was still hurting, but he couldn't swallow as he wanted to be with his neighbor at the hospital, stroking his hair to say that everything would be fine. It was a Friday afternoon, which indicated that the movement would gradually increase. Luckily for him, Yugyeom was sitting at the bar taking brief notes from college, and then Mark found himself thinking about how someone had the courage to hurt a young man as kind and fragile as that one, who despite being tall and muscular, was forever a sweet child .

"Hyung .. do you believe in destiny?" That surprise question caught Mark off guard, making him thoughtful as he remembered the day he took the taxi with Jackson and consequently they were neighbors, unfortunately fate existed and he could be very powerful.

"Yes ... I believe, but he doesn't always give us good things, often the destiny is that you get hurt to grow, evolve .. but to say that he doesn't exist is an illusion, after all, who could imagine beyond the destiny that man who saved you on the street would become your boyfriend? " Yugyeom's smile was already enough of Mark's answer, his love for Bambam was as pure as both boys, he was jealous but he also felt an enormous peace in his chest.

It didn't take long for Jinyoung to enter the restaurant after office hours, lately he had reduced overtime .. for a reason that used a mullet and cooked without glasses, even though he was short-sighted! The truth was that the lawyer was worried about Mark, so he really tried to see him every day, to know his status, Jinyoung's almost maternal instinct was blatant.

"Good afternoon, guys. Uh, why are you so quiet around here? Is Bambam off?"

"Hahaha .. no hyung, he and Jaebum-hyung went to the hospital with Jackson-hyung an hour ago."

"Again ?! Don't tell me that Jackson managed to pull one of his own eyes out?"

Mark was thinking about Jackson so much that he responded almost automatically to his best friend's question. "He broke his finger on the refrigerator door."

"This is so .. Jackson."

A long, almost audible sigh from Mark echoed across the room, releasing a snort-like laugh, only God could tell how much he missed Jackson ... that great idiot, why do we always fall in love with the wrong person? Damn it!

It didn't take long for the "injured" to return to the restaurant, his finger in a cast accompanied by a huge drama. Luckily, or unlucky, Jaebum planned to spend the weekend at a beach house he rented with Jinyoung, where he invited his friends and his boyfriend ended up also inviting. Perhaps a relaxing trip could calm everyone's nerves, or make it worse, you never know.

They were going to travel early to make the most of it, so it was inevitable that Youngjae and Mark would not find Jackson when they went down with their bags into the parking lot. A little more and the tension inside the elevator could suck Youngjae and choke the three in there, which was no different when Jackson took Mark's bags without the American asking. Fortunately, Jaebum was not long in coming for everyone to get settled in the car.

"Why do you have so many bags? It's just a weekend!" Jackson pointed to the suitcases that were in the car since the trunk was full, arching an eyebrow in doubt.

"What? I don't want to spend the weekend in the same clothes, I have a reputation." Bambam, laying her head on her boyfriend's shoulder on the seat next to her.

As the car was tight for seven people, Jinyoung and Jaebum were in the front, Bambam and Yugyeom sat in the corner with Milo on the youngest's lap, and Youngjae explained that he would have to go to the window because his dog Coco loved the wind. Due to the consequences, Mark and Jackson would spend the trip with the bodies almost glued together, it would be a long and tense walk to the island of Jeju.

So that he wouldn't have to have a conversation with Jackson, Mark put on his headphones while watching a show, practically feeling the Chinese's eyes in his direction. Meanwhile, Bambam and Yugyeom played with the little dog in their arms and Jinyoung seemed immersed enough in his book as a good mother, while her boyfriend was having some conversation with Youngjae. To everyone's surprise, everything seemed calm and peaceful as far as possible, even when Bambam opened a package of candy and Jinyoung scolded him for the dirt inside the car, which made Jaebum intervene, giving a big brake that propelled the body of everyone and made Mark's phone fall to the floor of the car between Jackson's legs. The American just ducked innocently in search of his phone, not realizing how close he was making Jackson sweat with nerves.

"Oh, oh! If you want to suck Jackson, do it out of my car, Mark-hyung!"

"Sucking Jackson? Ew, hyung! You two could have warned me, I'm right here." Youngjae covered the small dog's eyes in his lap, staring at Mark when the older one raised his head.

"You guys are ridiculous! I'm not sucking his dick, my cell phone fell because someone in the front didn't tell me was going to apply the brake."

Jinyoung looked over his glasses, laughing through the rearview mirror. Jackson was so flushed he looked like a strawberry, immediately closing his legs when Mark pulled away, coughing as he composed himself. "That's true, stop being dirty."

After a few stops, many conversations, some discussions mainly between Yugyeom and Jinyoung, Bambam complaining like a child, Youngjae completely detached from the situations, well .. after all this, the group managed to arrive at the tropical house, without anyone being dead. As expected, Jinyoung was the first to walk around the house looking for something he could clean or tidy up, while his boyfriend unceremoniously invaded the fridge.

Mark and Jackson met again in the area near the house's pool, exchanging brief looks that were interrupted by the older one still ignoring the Chinese man. What Mark can't ignore is that Jackson went back to wearing the bracelet he got from Mark, on display when the younger boy smoothed his hair back while removing the small band wrapped around his forehead, it looked like those acts were purposeful. Was Jackson trying to seduce Mark? Impossible!  
Maybe that's why Jackson took off his shirt with Mark still present, making him grab the hem of his torn tank top on his wrist involuntarily, with such force that he was almost tearing the cloth even more.

Taking a deep breath, the American practically ran back into the house, finding Jinyoung arranging the cushions like the maniac he always was, understanding Mark's reaction as soon as he saw Jackson's bare back through the transparent glass of the door, facing his best friend.

"Are you going to keep pretending that he doesn't exist that way? Even an idiot like Bambam would realize that you're dying to let this man fuck you until you ruin him, Mark-hyung."

"What? I didn't even know Jackson was out there, too, the view ... took my breath away." Replied a Mark swallowing a nearly full bottle of water in a matter of seconds, receiving a negative shake from Jinyoung's head. "You don't have to forgive him to have sex, use that hot little body and then throw it away like he did."

The afternoon passed quietly to the heart of Jaebum, who was hugging his boyfriend in a beach chair, watching the youngsters playing with Coco and Milo in the sea, with the exception of Jackson and Mark doing the dishes at the request of the chef who cooked for everyone and said they would share the tasks, a big lie to leave the two men alone inside the house.

"Can you give me the soap, please, Mark? Thank you." As Jackson was distracted rubbing the dishes, instead of the soap, the man grabbed Mark's hand, who responded by blinking his eyes in the direction of the Chinese's heated face and for some reason they couldn't let go of their hands, even wet and foamy. . After swallowing, Mark pulled his hand away and handed the soap without touching Jackson, changing its function to dry the cutlery and be as far away from the other as possible.

It was inevitable not to think that Jackson looked absurdly sexy in an apron, like a handsome husband doing the dishes. Mark hardly knew that all these actions were thought, Jackson wanted to seduce Mark and he would not give up, even if he could not see the reactions of the other. Maybe Mark really got over it, maybe he hates it now, trying really is the only valid option besides giving up. Jackson didn't want to give up again.

"Oh, fuck!" Jackson's cast hit the counter and gave him an absurd pain in his broken finger, where Mark automatically expected the other to find a way to hurt a finger that was already injured. Even with his back turned, he had to respond with a snicker, unfortunately Jackson knew him well enough to know that he was laughing at him.

"Is it funny, Mark Tuan? Does my pain amuse you?"

Mark turned to Jackson's face for the first time that day, crossing his arms as he faced the mark Jackson had made on his eyebrow after accidentally hitting his head on the ceiling of the stairs. "What amuses me is that you can be a walking disaster at any time ... do you think I don't remember when we were having sex and you fell out of bed?"

That moment made Jackson laugh at the memory, nodding his head remembering that he injured his knee and the two ended the night with Jackson giving a mild scandal by the burning of the medicine that Mark put in his wound. He misses ... he misses those moments.  
It seems that Mark realized what he had said, changing his expression to the one Jackson was getting, that serious face, untying his apron when he returned to the beach where the rest of the friends were.

When sunset came, the six men sat together on the sand, watching the almost perfect view. Yugyeom exchanged some affectionate kisses with her boyfriend, Jinyoung was hugging Mark and Jaebum was taking some pictures with the camera. The most responsible of the friends decided to take a photo so that the day would be recorded, getting up from the sand to suggest that everyone pose.

"A picture, now! I brought you all here, so smile."

The boys moved their bodies closer together, until Youngjae missed one of them. "Wait, Jackson-hyung is missing. Wasn't he here?"

"When did he disappear? How do you lose a man with those huge shoulders?" Jinyoung, still hugging Mark's waist, looked around when he spoke, staring at his best friend in the hope that he would know. Unfortunately, Mark just whispered, "I haven't seen he since the kitchen, Youngie."

Jaebum held his camera, warning that he would look for his best friend and soon they would be back. Walking on the sand, the chef was almost cursing his partner for making him walk so much. For a good miracle, he found him sitting on a side away from the beach, stroking what looked like a sweatshirt.

"Sorry to interrupt your love scene with that sweatshirt, but you worried me, you bastard."

Jackson was so immersed in personal thoughts that he just wiped his tears away quickly, trying to hide his sweatshirt from the opposite side where Jaebum sat. "Sorry, JayB, I think the sun looks better on this side ... that's all."

"You know ... I already took your face out of your own vomit, I picked you up at the police station, I helped you in situations of your sexual encounters ... and you still want to lie to me? Without that, Jacks, stop wasting time."

"It's too painful, Jaebum ... it's torturous to be around him knowing that I hurt him so much, I feel weak ... imbecile, I feel disgusting when he doesn't look at me, I shouldn't have come here ... I'm going to take a taxi and go though. " Jaebum had never seen his best friend in such a sensitive state, in fact he had never seen Jackson really fall in love. He was always a case collector, bragging about not having feelings, the current situation was surreal.

"Oh, Jacks .. You know that love is much more than being with the person, right? Love is wanting to see someone happy, whether with you or not, and you did it with Mark. You gave it up for Seojoon, now you respected his request, the space .. You love him, Jackson, there is no way to hurt Mark if you respect him and love him My friend, you just need time, he needs time, you guys fell in love in a very intense and insane way, this needs to be real. "

Even without asking, Jaebum already knew that the sweatshirt belonged to Mark, and all he did was hug his best friend while Jackson vented, running over his words, the most confident person in the world, could barely say his feelings without being lost. He just wanted Mark to know that Jackson was a mess, but he truly loved him.

After Jackson pulled himself together, taking a deep breath, Jaebum remembered that the others were waiting for them and stood up from the sand, raising his hand to his best friend.

"Shall we go? I still need to take a picture of our strange family."

"I think I better stay here, Jay ... it will be better this way." Jackson was still reluctant, being pulled by a force he didn't even know his best friend had.

"You know, 7 or nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it .. Jackson is trying, ok? With your hard way! We will have many good things, many. comments and opinions strengthen me, thank you! to the next. # GOT7Forever


	25. The one where the door doesn't work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves! an update for you, fast as I said. I hope you are well and that you don't kill me! good reading, take care, i dedicate the effort of this episode to all readers, thanks for your patience and for not giving up on me.

The following day went on in a much more tolerable and patient way, even Mark was more sympathetic towards Jackson. It wasn't exactly a party, but there were seven adults drinking many bottles of beer, soju and any alcohol they could find. Bambam and Youngjae were still doing diving competitions in the pool, while Jaebum worried about the risks of their children being hurt. It was around five o'clock that weekend when Jinyoung's boyfriend's guest arrived at the beach house.

Well, Jaebum made it clear that Shownu could take whoever he wanted, since the house was big enough. To surprise, or unhappiness, the friend Shownu took as an escort was Chanyeol, Jinyoung's ex ... the same guy who made the lawyer kiss his future boyfriend, so it wasn't too bad, it depends on the point of view, right?

"Hey, guys! We brought more beers, and thanks for the invitation, Jaebum-ah."

"CHANYEOL?" Jinyoung's wide eyes already warned of what was to come, remaining with lost eyes as he watched his ex partner walk towards him for a hug. "Oh, Youngie. How long, I haven't called the person, but I appreciate the invitation, it's great to know that you and Mark are here."

Mark made no attempt to pretend that he liked Chanyeol, he had deeply hurt his best friend. The American just looked with some contempt, helping Shownu with the beer cases. "Always so nice, Markie."

"Go to hell, Chanyeol." And then the boy disappeared on the way to the kitchen, accompanied by Yugyeom in tow.

Shownu and Jackson were known to be party kings and party entertainers, while Jaebum was usually the grandfather who accompanied them to care for both. The muscular men soon started some random drinking competition, laughing and making Chanyeol join in the fun, mingling to Jaebum's unhappiness.

The night was starting when Youngjae, Jinyoung sitting on Jaebum's lap and Mark leaned over the balcony that had a privileged view to the outside of the house, while Yugyeom and Bambam preferred to stay on the sofa to exchange kisses and anything that children like them shouldn't be doing, according to Jinyoung.

Jackson's shirt was dug enough to bring out the tattoos on his ribs, one of the sights that Mark loved to see most. In return, Shownu displayed his naked body, wearing only shorts that hugged his thighs, praise be.

"They are so childish ... but they are hot, I have to admit." Said a Jinyoung holding his glass, nibbling the straw involuntarily when he received a "Excuse me?" from your boyfriend. "You're hotter than them, baby, don't worry."

"I don't know how you broke up with Shownu, Hyung ... he's so hot, at least casual sex could have been maintained."

"About casual sex you have understood very well, haven't you, Youngjae?"

"Ah! Don't talk like that about my naive little child, Jinyoung. Youngjae is the only pure one, because the other two have been sucking their own faces in the room for almost an hour."

"He was great in bed, actually. But Shownu and I were together for convenience, I can tell. He's a great friend, he's handsome, but ... something was missing, you know? How ..."

"Be Chinese and act like a caring dog?"

Obviously, he was referring to Jackson, and as much as Mark wanted to deny it, he really did have everything he needed. However, it was great to have an ex-boyfriend who still had a good relationship with you, their friendship improved a lot after the breakup. And .. he didn't lie, Shownu was really good in bed, to the point of leaving Mark without his senses, he never forgot, after all.

"Haha, very funny. It just wasn't meant to be, like Jinyoungie and Chanyeol, if it weren't for the failure, you wouldn't have met Jaebum-ah."

The JJP couple looked at each other while exchanging some affectionate seals, receiving cheerful smiles from their friends who were next to them. The peaceful moment was only interrupted when the rest of the friends walked to the garden of the big house, despite the still bad weather between Jaebum and Chanyeol, everything seemed much better during the tumultuous conversation drizzled with alcohol, even when everyone laughed at Bambam's return and Yugyeom, especially the way Yugyeom was walking and Bambam's hair pointing in all directions. It was a good weekend, after all.

Mark was a little far away, enjoying the sound of the waves, just having fun listening to the mess next to him. The American intended to pick up his beer bottle, startling himself with a shadow beside him, but it wasn't Jackson as he expected, it was actually Shownu.

"Do you still like the movement of the waves, Mark?"

"Hey, Show. Yes ... it's a tranquilizer."

"I think I missed a lot during my trip, things with Taemin didn't work out, but you looked fine a few months ago. What happened?"

"Just tired, I mean, sentimental, you know. After a while, it seems like our hearts are exhausted, that's what happened to me. I've been looking for tranquility until it heals, nothing much."

Mark felt a hand on his shoulder, somehow welcoming and caring. "Whoever he is, lost the chance to love someone very special. I'm sorry that our feelings have never been romantic, but I want you to find what you're looking for."

Responding with his hand over Shownu's, Mark squeezed it in a friendly way, which made him release a heavy but almost amused breath. "Why couldn't we have done right, uh? You are a great man!"

Laughing in response, Shownu pouted his small pink lips, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't think it was in the script ... some dramas are disappointing, Mark-ah, can we ask the author to change the course and so we fall in love with each other?"

The two men laughed until Shownu wrapped his arm around Mark's shoulders, hugging him just as the American laid his head against him, a really friendly hug if Jackson wasn't watching all of that. The Chinese snorted, picking up the empty beer and soju bottles nearby, angry at himself for being jealous .. he didn't date Mark, and Shownu had already told him that the two were just friends nowadays, but something seemed So correct. They were comfortable, smiling, Mark looked happy and relieved, everything he didn't have the slightest ability to do. His most likely option was to run to Jaebum, but he was busy enough glued to his boyfriend's body that Chanyeol wouldn't get close, Jackson was just as he once liked, alone.

Maybe it was a result of loneliness, but a strong insomnia attacked Jackson that night, and he needed to sleep, soon they would be gone and he really didn't want to fall asleep on the trip, because he would probably wake up with a penis drawn in his face. After so much rummaging against the mattress, Jackson headed for the kitchen in order to get a glass of water, hearing loud noises on the way, Jaebum and Jinyoung still had breath to fuck all night, probably for Chanyeol to hear. Still exhausted, Jackson ignored the indecent noises and sat on the small bench, leaning on the counter, drinking a sip of water while rubbing his face.

"Shit, only Jaebum has sleeping pills .." Jackson mumbled to himself, listening to footsteps approaching the kitchen and soon showed the reason for his insomnia in silk shorts and sleeveless T-shirts.

Jackson's head was sunk against his arms, which made Mark able to sit next to him without him seeing him, startled by the other man's voice. "Did the sex-active couple wake you up or are you unable to sleep?"

"Uh? Ah, hi Mark. I was already awake, but it's always nice to hear the sex of others, it's invigorating!"

"I know, your room is stuck to mine, remember?" There was a certain irony that Jackson managed to capture, remnants of jealousy in Mark's voice, who couldn't help looking at the defined body of the Chinese boy, observing the traces of ink drawn on Jackson's golden skin, especially when the youngest raised his arms to snap your back.

"It's funny that you had a boyfriend Shownu and we never met, he's been my friend for so long."

Mark remembered Yugyeom's question about fate, thinking that he had never really seen Jackson before, even with common calls. He swallowed, agreeing just before taking a sip of his tea, hugging the mug with his fingers. "Yeah ... you were an idiot when we met, it must have been even worse in college."

The word "was" echoed in Jackson's head, so after all, didn't Mark think he was an idiot anymore? Even breaking your heart? That was really surprising.

"I wasn't that bad .. It was fun, I actually had a boyfriend, but he also dated Jaebum, then! Complex story."

"I thought you weren't even the same interested, did you have the same boyfriend?"

"Incredibly yes, he called us with the same nickname, and one day he texted me thinking it was for JayB, that's when we found out. Since then, we've never been with the same person, literally never." Mark was laughing out loud at the story, really surprised by the fateful episode of their friendship, that laugh Jackson loved to hear and missed so much.

Involuntarily, Mark's hand was open against the counter, when he felt his thumb with a heat, it was Jackson's thumb next to his. It was already so late that he just stroked it back, arching his eyebrow at the question that came next.

"So, why didn't you and Shownu didn't work? You guys seem to be really close, honestly speaking."

"Um .. we were acquaintances who flirted sometimes, I thought he was hot, he thought I was attractive, until we slept together. We had a few more dates until he asked me to date, in the beginning it was all amazing, but we just need friends who occasionally shared life, and fucked up. We were unhappy and it made us fight too much, even for no reason, so we decided to break up. That's when I met Taemin .. "

Jackson, aware of the matter, noticed Mark's dismay at the end of his story, again stroking his little finger in support. The American replied with a smile without showing his teeth, taking the rest of his tea. "I wanted to say something beautiful, but it's difficult when I can only hear Jinyoung groaning my best friend's name."

Then the night ended lightly, as Jackson and Mark did not expect, and so the two managed to sleep easily, especially when Jackson took Mark to the room he shared with Youngjae, watching him until he closed the door, surprised when his cell phone vibrated.

(Thank you, Jackson. Have a good night.)

Breakfast was replaced by the number of bags, suitcases and people walking around the house, with Jinyoung being the target of jokes from friends due to the amount of marks on his neck. Even Shownu made a point of leaving his admiration for Jaebum, saying that his physical condition was impeccable. The return trip was not very different, so everyone was at home and ready to return to work.

It was officially a month before Chungha's wedding, and Jackson already imagined that he would appear alone after what Mark told him in China, making excuses mentally to tell his mother about the end of the fake courtship. All of the friends had also been invited, so Bambam forced them to go to the suit test because, according to him, "If it depends on you, everyone will go in sweatpants, and I prefer to die." So there was Jackson, waiting for the elevator to arrive, when he realized that his neighbor's door had opened, revealing a Mark.

"Hi, Jackson, am I late?"

"Sorry .. but what for?"

"The proof of your sister's wedding suits, was it just now? I was just finishing an event project that Jaebum asked me to do, sorry."

"Ah .. Mark, you don't have to go. I asked you to go in exchange for help, but I'm not helping you, you don't have to do that."

"Jackson Wang, I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for your sister, because I love her." Mark rolled his eyes, the idiot was still too self-centered, entering the elevator when the door opened. Jackson got the message and said nothing more, crossing his arms next to a laughing neighbor for his cell phone. "Shownu is so ridiculous!" He even laughed at the screen, shaking his head.

"I didn't know you guys were still that close, how nice, being friends with an ex looks cool." Jackson stressed the term "ex!" As if Mark hadn't understood the weight of the word, frowning at the thought of a Chinese man jealous of his friendship with Shownu ... So Jackson was jealous of Shownu? Interesting.

It didn't take long for them to find a Bambam with the other friends in tow, with only Jinyoung and Youngjae missing who were working and would prove later, Jackson figured it was because of his boyfriend absence that Jaebum was having a "help!" and "I want die!" in his face every time Bambam criticized his posture wearing the tuxedo.

The pieces had been chosen by Chungha and Wonho, with the freedom so that they could give their personal touches. It was in one of these situations that Jackson asked to replace his white dress shirt with a black one, holding the various T-shirts to the dressing rooms. In that same second, Mark was in one of the cabins, after having changed because the defective door in another. Jackson did not know and entered the same cabin, without realizing that when he slammed the door, he repeated the defect and locked them inside.

"Jackson? What are you doing in here?"

"Mark? I thought you were in the other cabin, sorry!" The Chinese man acted nervous to see Mark so close to him shirtless, tightening the doorknob until he realized they were locked.

"Mark .. Did the defect in the other cabin have anything to do with it locking in?"

"Yes! I think if you hit hard, they are locking themselves."

"Uh .. I think I just found that out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> technically, this is not a drama, so the author cannot hear Shownu .. or can I? 🤔 tell me what you think will happen inside the cabin, please!
> 
> xoxo.


	26. The one with the Pokémon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my loves! I must admit that the chapter would only come out tomorrow, but I had a burst of creativity and here we are. I hope you like it, this chapter is one of my favorites! there is a surprise at the end, as I said! Good reading. 😚

What would a normal person do when you are stuck with someone you are in love with? Usually .. sex, but then Jackson is trying absurdly not to go crazy and grab Mark, but when Mark made no effort to put on a shirt, things get difficult.

"JAEBUM! BAMBAM! SOMEONE!"

"There's no use shouting, Jackson, these booths are soundproofed ... you discover this if you work in a store for a long time, i did it in college."

Great! So nobody would hear if Jackson fuck Mark inside the booth, how sad was that?

"We can try to send a message, if you have internet, in this case. Because I am without wifi, I would usually conect while Bambam does a monologue about clothes."

"My cell phone stayed at home charging, I used the rest of the battery in the project ... we will have to wait for someone to miss us." Mark realized that as he spoke, Jackson did not appear to be listening, but rather concerned with admiring the American boy's body without his shirt. Yes, he could have dressed, but he didn't have much to do in that little space other than to have fun with Jackson's state.

"So ... I keep my back, so you can change, when you're done let me know." Jackson turned on his back without thinking for a long time, oddly enough, he was still a gentleman. However, the Chinese felt a hand on his shoulder and automatically turned his body, while Mark stared at him with raised eyebrows. "Jackson ... I don't think we need that, I'm sure you've seen me with a lot less than underwear, we don't have to pretend."

Mark rested the pieces of the suit on the hanger against the wall, pushing the dress pants down without much haste, at the same time that Jackson trembled inside his body, not sure if he could look at the image in front of him or just ignore it, as Mark asked you so many times. All the tattoos, scars, all that was so attractive to Jackson that he could just watch Mark's body for hours, without having to touch or feel that shiny skin.

"Could you at least pretend you're not looking at me and thinking of something totally malicious?"

"What? Me? No, I'm thinking of getting out of here, Mark Tuan, nothing more." Jackson was wearing prescription glasses that day, and the way they slid to the tip of the youngest nose drove Mark crazy, he couldn't deny it, especially when Jackson looked over him, like now.

"Can you at least pretend you're not looking at me and thinking of something totally malicious, Mark?"

"Ah! Go suck a dick, Jackson Wang!" Mark burst out laughing, Jackson hadn't seen him laugh like that in a long time, natural and sweet way.

"What, would you rather you were stuck with someone else, Markie-pooh? How about Shownu? It would be nice, he's a hot one after all."

And again, Jackson resurfaced with the subject of Shownu and Mark, as if it was turning his brain over and bothering him so deeply. Mark was holding back to laugh, he was still angry and hurt at Jackson, in a way that hurt his chest, but it was still fun to see him jealous for such a banal reason as a past courtship.

Meanwhile, the other guys were too concerned to hear Bambam give fashion tips to realize that a couple of them were missing. Jaebum preferred to hear a scolding from his completely stressed boyfriend, or even to hear one of Jackson's bizarre sexual experiences, unfortunately running was still out of the question.

"Our suits cannot be uneven, Chungha's dress is the highlight, of course, but there is also Wonho's suit, although I think those muscles should always be displayed, but you know, formal wear is crucial in a wedding. " Even Yugyeom seemed exhausted from hearing her boyfriend's words over and over, realizing that he would have to interfere before everyone turned to dust.

"Love, I am very, very thirsty, can you bring me an iced coffee? The store is not far from here .. huh, can you?" Yugyeom's bright eyes hit several blinks, which the tall boy knew his boyfriend would not resist. Responding with a kiss, Bambam warned that he would be back soon then only Jaebum and Yugyeom remained in the tailoring.

"Oh, thank god! Thank you, Yugyeom-ah, I was afraid to strangle him using my hands and end up being arrested, I promise to increase his salary next month as a thank you."

"Hahaha, hyung! I love him so much, but Bambam gets too excited in fashion situations, I have to confess. In the first 10 minutes, it is sensual, but then it becomes very irritating." Still laughing, Yugyeom helped Jaebum to find a suit-sized jacket, always obedient and ready to advise his hyung.

"I never thought you and Bambam would be a couple, but I confess that I like it a lot. For me you are still children, but you take care of each other, I like that."

"Ah, hyung .. he's so sweet, funny, cute .. i don't deserve him! It's really great to be loved after .. you know, and Bammie is really romantic, sometimes he does things for me, like now , which I don't really deserve. "

"Stop it, Yugyeom. You deserve someone like Bambam and vice versa, you talk like Jinyoungie, whenever I do something for him at home, that's how he acts, impressive."

"Oh .. Jinyoung-hyung is amazing, he really is amazing. But I think this is because of Chanyeol ... ah! Sorry, hyung, I didn't want to quote hyung's ex, sorry! Just forget."

"Okay, Gyeom! Actually, I have no idea what Chanyeol did to him, he never said, the only thing I know is that he was nervous and kissed me, even though he hated me ... I think, when he saw him the night Bambam rescued you, I never saw him as nervous as that day. "

"He's going to kill me .. but I tell, please don't tell him that it was me, please, hyung! Chanyeol betrayed him, often, he made up fake commitments and traveled with his lovers, often left Jinyoung alone in important moments, dating anniversaries and everything. When Jinyoung-hyung found out, he threw it all in his face, and Chanyeol said he only did it all because Jinyoung was too busy with his job as a lawyer .. so he started working even more, you was a great angel in his life, believe me. "

In a mixture of hatred and happiness, Jaebum cannot believe that he missed the opportunity to punch Chanyeol, end his skin, or anything like that. Jinyoung was so reluctant at first and now it all makes sense, even from his distrust of Hyung-Sik, it's unbelievable that anyone did this to their Jinyoung.

Still inside the cabin, in Jackson's head, they had been in jail for hours, really? Didn't your friends miss you at all? He would have to discuss it when he got out of there. By this time, Mark was already sitting on the wooden floor just watching the features of an anxious and nervous Jackson walking in the small cubicle, smiling internally at the way the Chinese boy looked like a little child eager to get out of punishment. How did Jackson manage to be so hot and yet so naive and childish? In a second, the hot Jackson was back when his broad shoulders defined the way he tried to push the locked door, listening to a distracted whistle released by Mark. It was at that moment that Jackson realized that it would lead to nothing, sitting next to Mark in reluctance.

"If you kept punching that door, I would punch you just as hard."

"Breaking down doors is not that difficult, the problem is with that door! Let it be clear."

"I forgot that you are very athletic, Mr. Jackson Wang. Wouldn't it be easier to use your iron arm to demolish one of the walls? So we would go out through the hole."

"Keep kidding, Markie-pooh. Speaking of kidding, what do you think about playing fast questions?"

"Is that the game where you ask me and I ask back? Uh, that's okay with me, you can start."

"Um .. what's your favorite color?"

"Red, What's your hobby?"

"Watch Pokémon episodes, Jaebum said I look like Squirtle, so it's cool! Why Korea?" Mark's response was a laugh, in fact, Jackson would be a great blue turtle.

"Ok .. I like music, and the culture is so different from the United States, I just wanted to take a chance. What about you?"

"I have been to many places, but Korea had something special ... something like home, you know? It will never be like China to me, but it is home. Besides being a very insane place, you know, in which country you are could you imagine that a Chinese, an American and a Thai would meet? It's insane. "

"It really… looks like those K-pop idol stories, Bambam would say we were artists in another life, I'm sure."

"In his mind, he is an artist in this life, a rockstar, really."

Jackson and Mark continued to laugh together thinking about their friends, without stopping looking at each other at that moment, surprisingly and differently from what had been happening in the last few weeks.

"Are you seeing someone now?" Mark's question surprised Jackson, but as promised, he would respond to just about anything asked. "No! Oddly enough, I'm alone ... what about you?"

"What? No! I said I wanted to be alone, and I am, totally."

"You and Shownu?… I thought that .."

"Jackson, I don't know why you've been talking so much about Shownu and me. He's a very special friend, someone I love, but there's nothing between us, understand? Nothing, for the last time."

That booth was soundproofed but Jackson wanted to shout for everyone to hear after Mark's statement, he trusted and loved Shownu, but he couldn't help being uncomfortable seeing how close Mark was to him. It was the only moment that day that Jackson allowed himself to look so deeply into Mark's eyes, and for a second that he just wanted to hold his face and kiss him until they were rescued from that cabin. Sometimes respecting the will of someone you love is so difficult.

For luck or bad luck, Bambam returned from the store, handing the cup to Yugyeom while holding another cup, which he had bought for Jackson, an American coffee he liked so much.

"Wait, where's hyung? And Mark-hyung? Were they here when I left?"

"Now that I realize what was missing, it's both! Did they leave and leave us here?"

"Jackson's jacket is still on the couch, so I don't think so. Are they having sex in the fitting room? Ew, Bambam, you're going to look!"

"Why do I have to look, hyung? This is so unfair! I don't want to see them making out."

Yugyeom lost patience with the two men before the argument even started, walking over to the changing rooms when he realized that one of the doors was locked, pushing it to end up finding Jackson and Mark sitting on the floor, staring at each other, for a second, passed his head pretend he hadn't found them just to leave the pair solving their problems alone .. but Jinyoung educated him enough to help both of them.

"Ah! Finally, I thought we were going to sleep here. God bless you, Yugyeom-ah!"

"Don't overdo it, Jackson, but thanks, Gyeom. I really need to pee."

After the situation normalized and everyone was free from Bambam's clutches, Mark and Jackson agreed to walk around the mall so they could have a bite to eat, talking about random subjects and some weird names of stores they passed. The weather seemed really pleasant and even peaceful, everything would go perfectly if Jackson wasn't extremely popular and a man came over to greet him.

"Hey, Jacks, how long! Four months since you didn't call me? Or more?"

"Baekhyun? How long, forgive me for not returning your call ... you know me." Jackson leaned over to kiss Baekhyun's hand, his gallant spirit was too strong.

"Ah, are you accompanied? I expected it. Nice to meet you, I'm Baekhyun, me and Jackson .. we are close."

With a yellow smile, and a little mocking, Mark shook his head and replied, crossing his arms. "Nice to meet you, I'm Mark. I already knew you, I mean, your voice. She seemed very in tune when you screamed inside Jackson's room to make him fuck you harder, have you ever thought about being a singer?"

Jackson blinked at Mark's speech, he could be very acid when he wanted to. Especially when the American man said goodbye on the grounds that he would let the two of them talk privately, marching to the parking lot of the mall in question.

"Wow. I think someone is quite jealous, huh? You guys make a cute couple, Jackson, congratulations."

"We are not a couple, we are just neighbors. Yeah, neighbors who have mutual friends, that's all."

Baekhyun walked up to Jackson's shoulder, hitting him before moving away to leave. "Well, I think you're much more than neighbors, do you want some advice? Take your man, Jackson, you're just wasting your time believing that lie. Until any day, be well."

Why did so many people say he should go after Mark? It is so difficult, Mark asked him to forget it, but everyone tells him to do the opposite and follow his heart. He did not expect to fall in love, let alone enter this dilemma, it was taking your sleep away and he wanted a sign for what he should do. Still huffing and puffing, Jackson walked to the parking lot, imagining that Mark would have left by taxi or walking in order not to catch his ride. To his surprise, Mark was still there with his arms crossed, waiting for Jackson to finish his flirtation before leaving.

"Ah, did you finish your dirty talk?"

"Mark .. I thought I was gone."

"You promised me a ride and I'm still going to get it, I don't care who the driver is."

Approaching Mark's body standing next to his car, Jackson took a deep breath before beginning to explain himself as if he really had to do this.

"I slept with him just one time, Mark, so long ago. There was no dirty talk, flirting, or anything like that, I swear."

"Why are you telling me that? Your life doesn't interest me, who you don't sleep with doesn't matter to me, none of this is my problem! Fuck it!" Mark's voice was much louder at the end of his sentence, and Jackson was much closer too. His lips were inches apart, and Jackson could feel Mark's anger played against his face, wrapping his hands around the older man's waist with the intention of calming him down.

"Mark .."

"Jackson, let me go! I'm going to kick your dick if you don't let me go, now!"

Mark guided his hands to Jackson's shoulders in an attempt to push him, but his idea was interrupted when his mouth finally found the Chinese's, just after the two looked at each other for a few seconds, and ended up giving themselves in an agitated kiss but also loving, with Jackson stroking Mark's waist with one thumb and the other clutching the fabric of Jackson's shirt in his fist.

"Jackson .. we don't .. I can't .."

"I love you, Mark."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THEN? please comment what you think. if you want to see something, give your opinion, it's open, I'll love it! it was time, jackson! until next time, take care of yourself, kisses! #GOT7FOREVER


	27. The Sweet Coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we are! a new update and the most anticipated, I imagine. I hope this is how you wanted it, and I promise that we will have a good time .. there was already a lot of suffering, right? well, after encore, i got more excited for this chapter and here it is, the moment!
> 
> I dedicate this chapter to a very sweet reader, myswangger! 💞
> 
> take care and see you next time!

"I love you, Mark."

Then Jackson spoke, he really said the magic words. Mark had waited for this for so long, he found himself wondering if he would ever love someone again after Taemin .. and he did, he hated Jackson so much in the first time and turned in a intense love, in which he just discovered it when he gave it up. He thought he would be the first to say it, but the Chinese seemed so sure to declare himself, there was no stuttering or instability in his voice, that was really what he wanted to say to his Mark, exactly, just his.

"Jackson .. are you sure?"

"I love you, Mark, I love you, I was afraid to say that but I'm more afraid of losing you. I can't stand being away from you anymore, watching you scorn me for being hurt, I love you, Markie- pooh! "

"Wow .. this is too much! I can barely do it .."

"Be mine, Mark, it's all I want. We can go out or do something else you want on a sticky date, but that's okay, I do." And then the dog eyes were there, those beautiful brown almonds from Jackson winking at Mark. The American was still incredulous, but there was something he wanted to say before throwing himself into the arms of his Mr. Wrong.

"Jacks ... I love you, and I was really hurt because you seemed to call more to hide your feelings than to stay with me and it will take me a while to have confidence in a relationship again. But, yes, I accept, I love you." Before Mark could even register, Jackson lifted him up in the air and wrapped the older boy's two legs around his waist, kissing him as if it were the only thing he knew how to do. "Ok .. Jack .. Jackson! We can't fuck here, it's still a public place."

"And?"

"Unless you want other men to see me naked."

"Get in that car now, Mark Tuan. Only one man can see that stupid ass and that's me."

After some resistance on Jackson's part (Mark won't assume he didn't want to come off the younger man's broad shoulders.) The two men went through great torture along the way to the building they lived in, Mark's eyes on Jackson driving they were deconcentrating him just like Jackson's hand sliding down his neighbor's thigh. Despite the silence on the way, it was stopped when Mark and Jackson got out of the car and later got on the elevator to their home floor.

Mark was leaning away from Jackson for his own good, while the other man was supporting his hand on that elevator, approaching Mark's neck. He was aware that the security camera would not be a problem for Jackson, and it was getting really difficult to make excuses for nothing to happen in that interior.

"You look nervous, Markie-pooh. Do you want to tell me what happened?" The closeness of the two men was so close that Mark could feel the air released from Jackson's mouth, slowly turning his head so that both mouths met again.

"Jackson, the camera is facing us, we can be kicked out."

"I can settle with the doorman later .." And of course, it was enough for Mark to let himself be entangled by Jackson's broad body, practically shuddering in his arms in reaction to the kisses deposited on his neck. Still delighting, the elevator reached its destination but the door was held by Jackson, so that his arm flexed and ended up inciting an excited Mark, strolling his thin hands along the spotted back of the Chinese. Mark was the one who took the initiative to step out into the hall, with some difficulty taking steps because of Jackson's hands around his waist and his face buried in his shoulder. "Give me the key, Mark." Mark was totally influenced by the dominator Jackson and the other man knew this, trying to reward the delivery of the key by forcing his semi-erect penis into contact with Mark's pants covered ass.

"You're going to do everything I say, dear Mark. Starting with your clothes, I want you without clothes when I get to the room." Jackson's authoritative tone made Mark's legs go limp as jelly, watching the man walk up to his room removing his shirt on the way.

After regaining his senses, Mark actually did what Jackson asked and got rid of his clothes, possessing the decency to take them to his room and not scare Youngjae on his arrival. Still in his underwear, the American boy leaned against the doorframe and stared at Jackson sitting on his bed, still in his pants and also his glasses, which made Mark smile mentally remembering that Jackson probably knew of his twist for them.

"Why do I get naked and you're still wearing pants, Jackson?"

"Because you're going to take them out for me. Kneel."

At first, Mark thought about refusing to make Jackson even more nervous about the wait. However, there was something he wanted to do since he met his neighbor and finally he could make that dream come true. After kneeling between the manager's legs, Mark pushed his pants in a hurry and made a mental notation to make Jackson equally desperate so he could laugh at him as the Chinese was doing. However, Jackson's laughter was replaced by a mere moan coming out of his mouth during the contact of Mark's lips with the glans and then the entire length of his cock.

Jackson even thought about asking where Mark learned to suck it so well and fast, but he threw that idea in the trash when he thought he had learned it from another man. Fortunately, his mind focused only on meeting Mark's flashy eyes with his mess of saliva and small bites on the younger boy's penis. Wrapping his fingers in Mark's strands, Jackson's moans grew louder as the American pushed his mouth closer to the base, so the Chinese was holding on to move his hips and fuck Mark's mouth. He was obedient, but he was still Mark, any joke and Jackson would have blue balls for months.

"Oh, Mark, fuck it! You take me so well .."

Those incentives only served to Mark to intensify the movement that his mouth was making around the other man's penis, realizing that Jackson was pulling his hair harder than before.

"Mark ... fuck, I love it when you suck me, but I won't last if I keep it up."

"Okay, sorry, sure .." Mark tried to lessen his excitement despite having a certain desire that Jackson would cum in your face, rising from his knees at the same moment the Chinese pulled him by the arm and threw him against the bed , and Mark had to admit, he liked the alternation of the gentleman Jackson in the ordinary moments and the Jackson a little more violent and dry during the alone moments.

"You don't want me to come without feeling you so tight, do you, Mark?"

So ... Mark was completely surrendered to Jackson's arms, letting him do whatever he wanted. It was about seconds that the man walked away to get the lube and it was enough to make Mark insane, being punished by Jackson when he caught him masturbating until his return, grunting with a slap against his buttock, seriously, that man would be his death. Usually Jackson would prepare him before fucking him, but that was Mark's punishment for touching himself, thanking him because at least Jackson took the trouble to spread the lubricant and get in a little more slowly for Mark to get used to it.

It had been a while since he had fucked because of the events that Mark prefers not to remember so that he doesn't kill his mood, yet it didn't take long for him to tighten the skin on Jackson's biceps and shout for him to go deeper and faster. Soon, Jackson was fucking him relentlessly and Mark realized that these kisses during sex are his favorites, even if they are messy and wet, to feel the vibrations caused by Jackson's moans inside his mouth. The dirty words the Chinese whispered in his ear and even the way his heavy hand grabbed Mark's chin almost could make him come right there, it was a big effort to hold on to Jackson's sexually power.

Having no idea what was going on at Mark's house, Yugyeom and Hwasa were returning after another class from college, on that particular day the two refused the subway and walked home. The small apartment that the two young people shared was cozy and cozy, the friends adapted well and Yugyeom was not so insecure with the neighbors. Hwasa was looking at the letters in the small joint mailbox while Yugyeom searched his purse for keys without realizing that he would run into one of his neighbors and bump into it, taking his books and notebooks to the floor.

"Aish, I'm sorry! I didn't see him, I'm really sorry."

"Okay. It's Yugyeom, right? And that's Hwasa, I suppose?"

"Yes, it's me! If you're from the police, my name is Maria, but if not, it's Hwasa. And yes, this is Yugyeom, shouldn't be that many tall men like that in Korea with that name." Hwasa ended up speaking over his roommate, leaving Yugyeom with an apologetic smile and a bow to the other man.

"I'm actually a lawyer's assistant. Away, but luckily my license will end. Nice to meet you, my name is Eunwoo."

Perhaps Yugyeom did not notice that Eunwoo was smiling much more widely than a normal person would smile towards him, but Hwasa had noticed and would not hide when the man came out the door.

"Yugyeom! Didn't you notice? This man was melting for you here. Uh, I'm glad Bambam didn't see anything."

"W .. what? What do you mean? Hwasa, nobody melts for me. I mean, Bambam pretends this to make me happy but .. Still, nobody melts for me."

"Sometimes life is so unfair. So much for some, few for others ... why didn't he look at me like that? I would have made an appointment right now!" Snorting, Hwasa handed Yugyeom's mail up the stairs beside the young man, who was pensive. Bambam wasn't like his ex, but what if he left him thinking Yugyeom was cheating on him? Not again..

Petting Nora, one of the cats and the princess of Jaebum, Jinyoung was reading one of his usual books while sipping a cup of tea, waiting for her boyfriend to arrive from the market. Dating a chef is great when it comes to food, but it was horrible to always be distressed because Jaebum was lingering in the super market due to his mania for choosing products with minimal care, claiming that some foods could leave food off balance. What the lawyer didn't expect was to turn his head when his boyfriend came into the house, holding a large bouquet of white roses, Jinyoung's favorites. The Korean placed the little cat on the sofa and ran to the figure of Jaebum, welcoming him with a hug and kisses on his lips as thanks, Jaebum was a typical romantic man and he felt lucky for that.

"I saw these flowers near the market and thought you were going to like them. I love you, Jinyoungie."

Smiling with the wrinkles around his eyes, Jinyoung sniffed the flowers and advanced on his boyfriend, squeezing his waist with a force that could break Jaebum's rib, who would say, no? The cold Jinyoung so affectionate.

After Jaebum was duly thanked for the flowers, the chef dried his wet hair and continued to stare at the phone screen while cutting the ingredients on his plate, making his boyfriend curious.

"Bummie, why do you look at your phone so much? Is it any important news?"

"Nothing much, Jinyoungie. I haven't been able to talk to Jackson since we left the mall and I've already sent several messages, I get a little worried ... it's Jackson, he breaks easily." Agreeing to a murmur, Jinyoung crossed his arms and realized that he also didn't speak to Mark from an previous day, thinking about the possibility that the two were together. The lawyer immediately dismissed it because of the anger that Mark was during those months. "He must be busy with something normal, Jaebum, or he slept early ... god knows how Bambam can tire someone at the mall."

Whether it was normal or not, Jackson couldn't answer, he was too worried between the sheets with Mark. The two had already ended the second round with Mark on Jackson's body, exchanging several warm kisses without realizing the amount of notifications on his cell phone. The Chinese man was too preoccupied with taking everything Mark could give him, pushing the older man's black strands away from his sweaty forehead.

"Few people look as beautiful as you do in post-sex, Markie-pooh."

"You can say, since you've seen a lot of people in a post-sex state, don't you, Jackson?" Mark's cross response made Jackson squeeze his waist, kissing his chin and jaw, destabilizing him.

"I haven't seen anyone but you in months, I wasn't kidding when I said I wasn't fucking anyone. I just wanted you, Mark, and I just wanted your ass ... I still do."

Smiling shyly, Mark pecked Jackson's swollen lips, realizing that was already at night after so many sexual activities with the other boy. The last thing Mark remembers hearing that night was Jackson saying "I love you" more quietly, really speaking only for Mark to hear in perfect sound. Then he fell asleep in his arms, not caring that Jackson left before dawn because now he was his, and he was Jackson's.

When the day dawned, Mark was the first to wake up and unfortunately the pain in his intimate area woke up with him. He took advantage of what his shirt was lying next to the bed, wearing it before leaving for the bathroom. After doing his morning hygiene, Mark needed coffee and with some urgency. Fortunately, Youngjae was still asleep and the shameful situation was postponed, at least that's what he thought until he came face to face with his sunshine with crossed arms.

"Good morning, Youngie. How was the shift?"

"As far as possible, it was intense. It was as intense as the noise I heard when I got home, Mark-hyung." Youngjae filled his coffee mug and raised an eyebrow at Mark, who was still standing when his best friend sat at the table.

"Noise? I didn't hear anything! I slept early, the suit fitting made me exhausted ... so I ..."

"Good morning, little otter. Huh, there's coffee! I'll get a little, thanks baby." Jackson was wearing his pair of underwear, not caring about Youngjae seeing him half naked, placing a kiss on Mark's lips before taking a mug and taking a sip of coffee, squeezing Youngjae's cheeks as he always did when he saw the boy more new. "Jackson-hyung, stop it! Ah, stop it!" Still laughing, Youngjae stared at his best friend who looked nervous, while Jackson seemed relaxed behind Mark, drinking his coffee quietly for someone who wasn't even at his house.

"Was that a night's relapse or what, hyungs? Sorry! I can't resist asking, I'm curious .."

Looking at Jackson behind him, Mark let the IB manager hug his waist and smiled at his warm best friend, taking a sip of coffee before answering as if he were taking courage, literally.

"No ... it's not a relapse, we are together, Youngjae."

"OH THANKS TO GOD! I waited so long for this moment! Sorry, hyungs! I REALLY WAITED! The five of us bet if still had a chance to roll, and now Bambam and Jinyoung owe me thirty won, I'm so happy for you! See you two sad was hurting me a lot, it is so obvious that you have been in love for a long time .. we realized before you. "

Smiling, Mark exchanged a few looks with Jackson and breathed a sigh of relief at being able to tell someone that he was finally giving love another chance with someone his friends trusted and liked, and with whom he felt safe. Jackson was not perfect, in fact he was a real Mr Wrong, but that made him so special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then ??? markson is official! the boys really made a bet, they follow the two as a drama! let me know what you think and give me your opinion, I'll be happy to read it! xoxo.


End file.
